Moonlit Scars and Silver Linings
by RoyalDragon540
Summary: Pack life, its wonderful. But I'm in love with him and I wonder if he even knows. I wonder if he goes to sleep thinking about me like I do him. I wish I wasn't so fragile and I could just tell him how I feel... Sequel to Of Red Wolves and Blond Tails
1. Love Me

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! This is the sequel to Of Red Wolves and Blond Tails, I know you guys have been waiting forever for this and I apologize. It is still not done but I'm currently working on chapter 12. So as of right now this will be updated weekly. Anyway enjoy the first chapter!**

 **Chapter 1: Love Me**

When I was two I saved my father's life but I was rewarded with gashes across my face, and stomach that extended all the way to my back. My friends left me one by one because of my appearance but Riku had been my best friend since we met in daycare. Daddy delivered three beautiful babies and he and Papa were doing their best chasing after the triplets.

My family never passed me up and they loved me unconditionally. When I turned sixteen I realized that I had fallen in love with my best friend. I spent that night curled up in my bed with my dad holding me as we both cried. The Bond was so strong and it was calling me to him. But with my scars I knew he would never want someone like me.

When Riku invited me to the ocean the day after my birthday I gladly accepted. I didn't however realize that we were going with a few of his other friends. There were two girls that came with us for the day and all of them were wearing small bikinis and hanging off Riku. I didn't even know why I came it was disgusting to watch as they all swam around and had water fights, while I was hiding my scars under a baggy t-shirt.

Standing up I brushed the sand off of my legs and walked down the long strip of beach away from the high pitched giggles and calls of, "Stop that Riku!"

I walked until I could no longer hear their cries and laughter. I headed to the tide pools instead. Sitting down on the ground I looked into the small pool trying to lose myself in the marine life. It did no good and soon I was up pacing around the different tide pools.

I tried collecting seashells, even helped a little turtle make his way back into the ocean but still my thoughts drifted to Riku. I thought of his god like body, how wonderful it would be to be to have it wrapped around me. To be held tightly, to be loved by my best friend like I loved him.

That would never happen, not with my sensitive to the touch scars. Besides Riku could have anyone that he wanted, even those girls that had come with us to the beach. I didn't like them and they despised me. It was easy to see in the way they glared at me and made fun of me behind my back. The only time I had gotten close to Riku this whole trip was when we were in the car together. After that the girls made sure that we had been separated ever since.

With no more turtles to herd back into the ocean, and no more tide pools to explore I headed back. Spotting a small pier I decided on going there instead so I wouldn't have to watch those girls throw themselves at my best friend. Sitting on the edge I dangled my legs off and just quietly sat there watching as the day faded and brought with it the night. When I heard footsteps I didn't even turn I could smell who it was.

"I've been looking all over for you!" He shouted stomping over.

"You were having so much fun I didn't want to ruin it." I whispered trying to hold back my emotions. It wasn't _fair_! If I didn't have these scars then he would love me... he would have been with me.

"You wouldn't join us... I even offered to stay with you!" He cried grabbing me by the arm and pulling me up.

"They didn't want me to join! Do you not get it? I have scars! On my stomach and my back! Worst of all on my face I'm not good looking like they are! I'm just that weird kid that no one wants but they let you take me because their trying to impress you! Date one of them and watch them tell you that you can't hang out with me! They just want to sleep with you because you're older and in college and... And..." I couldn't go on because I knew if I did I would end up telling him that I loved him.

"Talk to me Sora... We've been best friends since you first came to daycare." Riku whispered.

"Let me go." I said tugging my arm back.

"No, not until you finally talk to me! Ever since your birthday you've been avoiding me! Please talk to me." I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't, because I knew if I did I would end up telling him everything.

I wasn't ready for rejection, not yet anyway. I was weak and I knew once he rejected me I wouldn't be able to handle it. We would no longer be friends and that was just something I wasn't ready for.

"Let me go Ku..." I whispered the nickname I had given him when I started kindergarten.

"No." He responded wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to his chest. Lifting up my chin he stared at me a long moment before pressing his lips to mine. I was dumbfounded to say the least. I wanted to leave but his lips traveled to the scarred side of my face. Closing my eyes I allowed his kisses to rain down on my face as I tried to keep my emotions in check.

Wrapped up in our little world we were both startled when two whiny voices pulled us out of our trance.

"Riiikuuu." One of the girls whined. Sighing he turned around to face her, his arms still never leaving my waist. Hiding my blush in his chest he just smiled down at me running long pale fingers through my spikes. "Are you coming?"

"No you guys go on ahead; I'm going to stay here with my boyfriend." Everyone knew that Riku was bi which was what probably attracted all the girls to him but _boyfriend_?

" _What_?" One of the girls shrieked. Looking back I saw her flipping her bleached blond hair back and rolling her eyes. "Your boyfriend? _Him_? But look at _him_!" She screeched pointing at me as if I were a hunch back.

Whimpering I tried to hide myself in Riku's chest. I wasn't a strong person and as I grew up and realized how cruel the world could be I started hiding from it. When Daddy and Papa would take us out shopping everyone would comment on how cute Reno was, how adorable Ventus was and how beautiful Sabine was. They always skipped past me never giving me a moment's notice.

At first it used to bother me but after a while I got used to it. I wasn't cute like Reno, or adorable like Ventus and I would never be as beautiful as Sabine. Trying to push Riku away he only held me tighter not letting me even try to escape. I couldn't take this.

"Yeah exactly look at him. He's beautiful." Riku stated leaning down and capturing my lips with his.

Squeaking I tried to pull away but instead he only pulled me closer while swiping his tongue against my lips before delving in. My breathing picked up as he explored every inch of my mouth coaxing my tongue to come and play. When he finally pulled back his eyes were alight with mischief. I couldn't believe it... he hadn't denounced me like I thought he was going to. Instead he kissed me.

"Sorry ladies we have somewhere else to be. I trust you'll find your way home safely." Picking me up bridal style he carried me past two stunned bimbos and down the walkway and towards a small hotel.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking back to see both girls watching us with large scowls on their faces.

"We're not going home tonight that's for sure. I'm going to take you to a hotel and then we'll go out for dinner or eat in your choice." He stated.

"A... um a h-h-hotel?" I squeaked.

"We'll get two separate beds if you want. I swear I'll be a perfect gentleman." He responded. Sitting me down he opened the door allowing the cool air to wash over our faces.

With a split decision made I pulled him down to my level and kissed him hard. "What if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" I asked. What the hell was wrong with me? Did I seriously just _say_ that?

Grinning he took my hand and led us to the front desk. After getting a room we headed up the elevator and to the room we'd be staying in. It was nice with one large bed and there were rose petals leading from the front door and scattered on the bed.

In a silver basin with ice there was sparkling cider since we weren't old enough to drink yet and two flute glasses. There was also a little silver bowl filled with chocolate.

Turning around I saw Riku's face was red and he was trying to hold back a smile.

"You did this? Were you planning this?" I squeaked.

"Yeah I was planning on asking if you wanted to stay at a hotel for a night and then let you find this. But it worked out better than I planned; I was going to have to think of a way to get those bimbos out of the way so they wouldn't ruin our night. I mean if you'll have me as a Mate that is." He whispered the last part looking away.

"You won't change your mind within a week? I mean Mating is serious... it'll be a lifetime of me and..." I gestured to the scars that marred my face. It started from my hair line and went down past my eye and to my chin. The scars were an angry red as were the ones on my stomach and back. They were sensitive to touch and very painful when touched. My brothers and sister and Dad and Papa were the only ones who were ever allowed to touch them.

I wasn't beautiful looking like my family I was the scarred one. The one that was like a glass doll that no one could touch. I hated it; I didn't want to be like that. But when Riku had kissed the scarred side of my face it didn't hurt at all instead it was like liquid fire was racing through my body.

"Why would I change my mind? Sora do you remember when you first came to daycare?" When I nodded he continued, "You were wearing the cutest red jumpsuit and you were carrying this stuffed bunny around that had seen better days. Your thumb was in your mouth and you were holding on tightly to your Dad who was dropping you off. I remember when he sat you down to leave you cried until Namine picked you up. I was in love with you as soon as you stepped foot in that door. The Bond had already taken effect and I was ok with it and I have been. Every day that goes by I fall more in love with you. I was just afraid that you wouldn't feel the same."

"I've always loved you. It was just after the accident I didn't think you'd feel the same. Then high school came along and everyone was talking about all the sex they'd had with you. I knew I didn't have a chance." I responded.

Taking my hand in his he led me to the bed and pulled me in his lap. "I took them out on one date and I took them home. That was it. I never kissed them or touched them in any way because I felt like in a way I'd be cheating on you. They made all of that shit up and to be honest it was quiet annoying. But I've never had sex with anyone." He stated his face heating up to a bright red.

"So you're still a virgin?" I asked kissing his throat.

"Mmm yes I am." He growled fingers making light circles on my hips. He allowed me to continue to kiss and nip his throat for a few minutes before turning around so that he could lay me on the bed.

His lips found mine immediately while nimble fingers slowly made their way up my shirt to the scars on my stomach. Breath hitching in my throat he pulled back watching my reaction. It wasn't painful in fact it felt really good as they glided over the scars.

"What if I had said no?" I questioned as Riku leaned down and kissed the scars on my stomach.

Growling he pulled back and forced his lips against mine. "I'm a very jealous and possessive person you know that right?"

When I didn't say anything he growled and sucked on my throat leaving a hickey for tomorrow. Moaning I reached my hands up to thread my fingers through silken silver hair.

"I wouldn't have stopped until you said yes. You are my Mate; ever since I met you I staked my claim on you. No one will ever get in my way and if they do they'll have to be dealt with." At my shocked expression he kissed the tip of my nose. "Relax I wouldn't kill anyone. I just won't let anyone try and stake a claim on you because your mine. I love you so much; I'll do anything to make you mine, to make you happy." Warm breath tickled my face as large turquoise orbs stared down at me.

"I love you to Ku." I whispered tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

"Don't cry So." He said smiling and pressing his lips gently against mine. "Don't cry I love you. I love you so much."

For a long while we just kissed and nothing more. But when hands traveled down and tried to pull my shirt off I whimpered and pulled away. "No... No please don't."

"What? What's wrong?" He cried backing away.

"Please don't take my shirt off. I don't want you having to see how scarred my body is." I whispered hiding my face in Riku's chest.

Chuckling he pulled me back and kissed my forehead. "Sora you do realize your face is scarred right? And I've seen you naked before, albeit we were kids." He explained with a chuckle. When I nodded he continued on, "Then what are you scared of?"

"That you'll run away and never look back. That one day you'll wake up and you won't love me anymore. That you'll fall in love with someone else, or maybe that you'll leave me because my scars are so hideous! You saw those girls they didn't want _anything_ to do with me because of that!" I cried tears gathering in the corners of my eyes and then falling.

"Sora calm down." Riku tried grabbing my shoulders and lightly shaking me.

Breaking down I started sobbing uncontrollably while Riku pulled me in his lap and rocked me back and forth. His hands were warm as they rubbed soothing circles on my hips.

"Why would I ever leave you? I don't think you understand how crazy I am about you. Scars or not I still love you! I just want to be with you that's all! We don't even have to Mate, I don't care if we ever Mate I just want to be with you. I'll never leave you! _Ever_!" He promised burying his face in my hair.

"We can Mate... you can take my swimming trunks off." I whispered making sure the sound was muffled by Riku's skin. He was perfect and I wasn't. I was exactly like a doll, a breakable doll! I hated it! I didn't want to be like this! But they were so sensitive and no amount of begging Zexion would take away that pain.

There was nothing he could do. There was no cure, no cream, nothing that could be done to lessen the pain. But if my dad was in that situation again I would defend him again in an instant. He had tried to take care of it by himself that night and I was terrified that he was going to be killed. I had to do _something_!

Riku's chuckling was what pulled me out of my thoughts as he sat me back down on the bed. Lifting my chin up with his fingers he smiled. "You'll take your pants off and let me see that sexy ass of yours but not your shirt?"

"Stop laughing at me! Yes I just don't want you seeing my scars." I cried helplessly.

Brushing his lips against mine they traveled up until they reached my ear where he softly whispered, "No I will not have sex with you until you let me take your shirt off."

"But _why_?" I whined. "I thought you wanted to Mate with me." By this point I was thoroughly confused.

"Sora listen to me. I do want to Mate with you god knows I do but I can't. I want you to trust me. You're not comfortable with me seeing you like this and I get it but you'll let me take your pants off and that's it. We'll end up Mating with your shirt on and twenty years down the road we'll still be having sex with your shirt on. Until you're comfortable with me seeing you scars and all I'm not going to Mate with you I'm sorry. I still love you." Riku whispered pressing a kiss to my temple and then lying down.

I didn't know what to say so instead I said nothing at all. Lying down beside him we stared at each other conveying our message that way. He was right I wasn't comfortable with him seeing me like that. Ever since the accident I had built walls around myself never allowing anyone to get close. But my family and Riku I wanted to think they were different but maybe they weren't. I was so fearful that they might run that I never let them in, in the first place. I had been so wrapped up in building those walls I guess I didn't realize I had been pushing everyone out.

I had been in love with Riku ever since I had met him. But when I turned sixteen and realized my true feelings I thought it could never be. Riku loved me and all he was asking for was trust. It was something that I felt I couldn't give... but maybe I could try. He promised that he wouldn't run away screaming into the night but how could I be sure?

"Penny for your thoughts?" Riku whispered reaching a hand out to thread in my spikes.

Sighing I kissed the hand that was offered to me making sure to get all of the fingertips.

"I'm afraid that you'll run away." I responded after a few minutes.

"I'm not going to run away. You just have to trust me." He said offering me a small smile. "Sora I love you and that includes your scars. Take as much time as you need my love. I know this is hard for you. I'll still be here when you wake up and the next day and the next day after that and when you're ready I'll still be here waiting for your answer."

Sitting up he stretched and walked over to the ice filled basin pouring us each a glass of sparkling cider. Handing me the chocolates he settled himself back on the bed sipping his drink.

After we had drunk more than half the bottle Riku announced that he was going to order us some room service. We ate steak that night, cooked rare of course with the juices still dripping. Growling Riku would lean over and lick my lips commenting that he just wanted to taste the steaks juice.

Nuzzling my neck he would kiss the scarred side of my face first before kissing the other side. "I love you."

"I love you to." I purred as we finished eating and then lay down on the bed for a while.

"I'm going to go take a shower ok So?" He said sitting up and taking a small duffel bag into the bathroom. Nodding I sat there listening as he turned the taps on and entered the shower.

I wanted to trust Riku, I really did. But how could I make myself trust him? How could I break down all these walls that I had built? He promised to wait for me as I made my decision but what if it took a while? What if it took ten years? Would he still be there with me or would he turn away. Would he have moved on?

Had I not been scarred it wouldn't have been a problem. I would have instantly taken my shirt off for him. I was just self-conscious and it was stupid I shouldn't be like that. Groaning I looked over at the closed door as a strange sound caught my ears.

It was a moan. Cocking my head I snuck off the bed and towards the door pressing my ear against it. When I heard it again I slapped my hand over my mouth so no one heard my squeak of surprise.

"So-ra." Riku was moaning my name? Why would he be doing that? I was out here not in there... unless he was... oh my. "Oh god Sora..." He whimpered as I pressed my ear to the door.

He continued moaning my name for almost the duration of the shower. As soon as it cut off I raced across the room and jumped on the bed. When Riku emerged from the bathroom he was naked all except for a towel that was hanging from his waist. It had been pulled down so low that I could almost see his flushed cock.

"Sora why is your face all red?" Riku asked with a mischievous grin.

"N-n-no reason." I stuttered diving under the covers and pulling a pillow over my face.

"So-ra." Riku moaned. It was exactly like he had in the shower. I squealed out in surprise when I felt warm hands on my legs make their way up to my apparently sensitive thighs.

Sucking in a deep breath I pulled my legs away only for the covers to be pulled back and my pillow to be snatched away.

"Is that what you heard?" He asked once he had me backed against the headboard of the bed. "Because yes I was just jerking off to thoughts of what I want to do to you." He grinned.

My face was beyond red at this point as I opened and closed my mouth like a fish. Turning around so that his perfectly sculpted back was facing me he ripped the towel off of his lithe frame. I was pretty sure I was going to have a nosebleed at the sight. Sauntering into the bathroom he gave me a good show as he turned around exposing his already hardened cock.

I was staring oh god I was staring... and I couldn't stop. I couldn't fucking stop staring at it. He was grabbing it ohhh god he was jerking himself off again. It was so hot in here I could barely breathe as I blindly groped around for a pillow. By the time he had closed the door I was whimpering from need.

Riku re-emerged sometime later. I was snuggled under the covers trying hard to ignore him when he finally crawled into bed beside me.

When we fell asleep later that night Riku tucked me under his chin pressing me close to his chest. The next morning was awkward between us as we headed downstairs and ate breakfast. We were going to stay here for two more nights; I would have to call Dad later to let him know our change of plans.

After eating we headed back up the elevator and to our room to change clothes. Riku didn't say anything as I went to the bathroom to put a fresh t-shirt on and my swimming trunks. We packed a small cooler of drinks and made sure we had our towels before heading out. Riku was wearing a pair of flip flops and I was barefoot preferring to feel the burning sand under my feet.

Making our way out we were met with two bleach blond haired girls who seemed to be waiting for us... well more likely Riku.

Both of them were chewing gum and one of the girls was wearing a purple and white striped bikini that barely covered her nipples. Her bottoms were tied on both sides and she was smacking her lips and blowing pink bubbles. She had green eyes while the other girl was shorter about as tall as me with brown eyes and a sky blue bikini that looked similar to the other girls.

Riku had spent time with them yesterday... and then ditched them so what were they still doing here? When we came out their eyes lit up with excitement but when they saw me they frowned but then quickly changed their expression. Riku took my hand in his as I tried hiding behind him.

"Hey Riku!" The girl with green eyes purred strutting over and placing her hand on his shoulder.

My inner wolf growled menacingly while I just stood there frozen waiting for Riku's reaction.

"We were coming to see if you wanted to play." She giggled this time wrapping her arms around his neck. This was too much, was he _really_ allowing this? When she brushed her lips against Riku's I let go of his hand and fled back into the hotel. I could hear their shrill laughter as I raced to the elevator.

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. As I said this will be updated weekly so let me know what you think!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	2. Mated

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! Happy Monday! Here is chapter 2 everyone! Thanks to all who reviewed and favorited and who are following. I'll be back next week with chapter 3 and it will have more Roxas and Axel in it chapter 3 will. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Mated**

Pressing the button I saw as Riku made his way inside his eyes wide. "Sora... wait!" He cried as the elevator opened. Rushing in I pressed the button to our floor, when it dinged open I raced down the hall, and jammed the key into the slot. Tears blurred my vision as I opened the door and raced to the bathroom making sure to lock it behind me.

My sobs were loud and my heart was wracked with pain as I fell to the white tiled floor. Drawing my knees up I laid my head down on them. I didn't hear the door open but I did hear as Riku lightly knocked on the door.

"Sora?" It was low and filled with pain.

"Go away you bastard!" I was surprised by what I was saying. I never said words like that.

"Sora please open up." He begged rattling the door knob. "I didn't kiss her back! I pushed her away I told her that I'm with you!"

I didn't say anything just sat there and sobbed. When I was able to finally get a little bit of breath inside my lungs I shouted, "I hate you! Go away!"

Something thumped against the door and the knob rattled again. "You don't mean that." He whispered so low that if I wasn't part wolf I knew I wouldn't hear. "Sora... you don't mean that. Please tell me you don't."

"Go! Away! What part of that don't you understand?" I screamed as another sob overcame me and I could no longer talk.

"I didn't kiss her back! I'm sorry! I didn't think she'd do anything. I thought if I just stood there she'd leave me alone. I don't like her! I want you... Sora I want you. Please let me in... I'm not leaving until you let me in even if we're here until the end of our lives I'm going to sit right here." He growled.

"You said you loved me." I moaned through my tears. I don't know how long I had been sitting here but I had almost run out of tears by this point. Instead of flowing they were just coming out in random droplets.

I had no phone it was back on the bed and there wasn't a clock in here so time was a mystery.

"I do! This was my fault. I swear if it will make you feel better I'll kill her! I'll fucking rip her heart out and offer it to you as a gift." He whispered.

Standing up I threw the door open hell bent on telling him not to do that but instead I was tackled to the ground. Pulling me in his lap I growled attempting to throw him off but he pinned my arms to my sides. I was just about to scream when he wrenched my chin up and harshly slammed our lips together. When he had thoroughly ravaged my mouth and I was out of breath he pulled back allowing me to breathe.

"She's always been after me but I've ignored her! _Always_ and she left me alone I thought this would be no different and I was wrong! I would rather rip out my own beating heart than kiss some fucking slut! I was stupid for accepting her invitation to go here but I wanted to bring you along so she would stop asking me! I'm sorry! I didn't know they were going to stay I swear! I thought it was just going to be us please believe me Sora! I love you, your all that I see and all that I want." His whole body was warm as he pressed me flush against him.

Sobbing into his chest he just rocked me back and forth telling me he was sorry and that he loved me. The sad part was I believed him... every single word. I hated that, but he was so sincere and I knew those girls had always been after him but I never stuck around to see what he did just like now. Those girls didn't like me, how was I supposed to know that this wasn't some just elaborate trick?

It wasn't like we were Mated. This could all be a trick. My hands were quick to try and find purchase on any expanse of skin I could find. When I was free Riku pulled my arms around his neck so that I could grip to him tightly.

"I would have been fine just to watch you for the rest of my life. You're perfect, why would you want me? Why wouldn't you want her? She was pretty, she likes you. I don't understand..." I whimpered burying my face in long silver hair.

"Because I love you and I would have never left you alone until I had you. Even if you said no I wouldn't have been deterred..." He tried but I quickly interrupted pulling back to look into turquoise colored orbs.

"It's because of the stupid Bond! That's the only reason why you like me!" I cried.

Picking me up he took me to the bed and threw me on it. Jumping on he stalked over pinning my hands above me head. Whimpering he growled down at me nipping my throat.

"It is not because of that!" He roared with a particularly hard nip to my throat. Squeaking I struggled to get away but he only held tighter. "You could have said no but I wasn't going to give up. I'll never give up to be with you! When I first saw you I was in love with you! Maybe now it's grown into an obsession but I still love you. If she wasn't a girl I would have punched her, she knows I'm not interested in her and she only did that because she's a bitch."

"Let me go. Riku please your hurting me." I cried trying to get loose.

His pupils had dilated and were almost black with anger but when I begged for him to let go he did. The turquoise was slowly going back into his eyes as I backed away until my back hit the head board.

Shaking his head he groaned his eyes going straight to mine. Reaching out I flinched letting out an involuntary squeak. Quickly he pulled his hand back his brows knitting together with a pained expression on his face.

"I'm sorry. If you want I can take you home... your phone is on the bedside table if you'd like to call your father." He said turning around on the bed so that his back was facing me.

"You'll tell her... that you don't like her?" I questioned crawling over and wrapping my arms around Riku's waist. What the hell was I doing? Why was I doing this? I could have called home! Instead I was still talking to _Riku_!

"Yes I swear I will. When you ran I just ran after you... I didn't know what else to do. I hate hurting you. I love you Sora! I love you so much it's probably borderline obsession." He whispered burying his face in my hands.

"I love you to." I responded. I was just praying that I wasn't making some huge mistake. We stayed in the room for about twenty more minutes in which Riku tried to convince me to have sex or at least take my shirt off so we could go swimming.

Picking me up bridal style he carried me out of the room and to the elevator.

"Would you really have ripped someone's heart out?" I asked as we waited.

Shifting me around a second he shrugged, "I wouldn't want to but if you really wanted me to I guess I would. I just know you, and you can't stand violence so I figured if I said that you would come out so I could talk to you face to face instead of through a door."

"You're right by the way I can't stand violence and I wouldn't want you to do that. She may be a terrible person but she doesn't deserve that, now putting sand in her bikini bottoms is a different story." I giggled.

"Sora, you naughty boy you. Never would have pegged you for the type to do that. I may have to punish you later." He purred just as the elevator stopped and opened.

As said punishment he kissed me in front of all the elevators passengers as it was too full to board. People groaned and a few cheered as the doors closed and we waited for the next one. Between the two of us we managed to pull the cooler inside along with our umbrella and blanket without Riku ever having to set me down.

As we made our way out a second time I was surprised to see those same girls waiting in the lobby. They must be staying here to.

Riku tried to carry me past them but they jumped up and chased after us. "Riiiiku, come on lets go swimming!" Green eyes cried attempting to touch Riku's arm.

Pulling away he made his way outside with me before sitting me down and turning to confront the two girls. "I'm going swimming with my boyfriend Sora not you! I've never been interested in you two! I don't even know your names to be honest the only reason why I went was to bring Sora so I could finally ask him out and see him shirtless!" He cried.

Their mouths were wide open as they looked from Riku to each other and then to me. "But he's scarred and ugly! You know the stories going around about him? Heard it was a jealous lover that took a knife to his face." Green eyes said scathingly.

"Shut the fuck up! Don't say another word! I don't care if you're a fucking girl or not if you dare say another word about him you'll regret it." He growled darkly.

"Riku... come on lets go." I whispered grabbing his arm and trying to pull him away.

Picking me back up he carried me away squealing and laughing as we headed down to the beach. We set up a small umbrella as the sun was beating down on us. Sitting the blankets out and the cooler under the umbrella Riku started towards the ocean.

When he saw I wasn't following he rushed over holding a hand out to me. The sun was shining brightly and the ocean was a beautiful blue as it made waves and slowly crashed against the hot sand. When I looked up all I could see was Riku's silhouette but I knew he was smiling as he reached out for me.

"But... everyone will see my scars." I said holding onto my shirt tightly.

"Everyone can see the scar on your face now and your worried about the ones on your stomach and back?" He asked incuriously. Nodding I pulled the shirt down as if it would go down any farther.

Humming he turned to sit down beside me putting an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"You should go and have fun!" I cried.

"Nope I'm staying here with you. We'll have fun doing something else... like building a sand castle or something." Even when he said it his eyes drifted back towards the ocean. He wanted to play with me in the ocean but he wasn't going to if I didn't want to.

Grabbing my t-shirt I quickly pulled it off and dashed towards the sea. It wasn't long before I was swept up by a pair of strong arms. Squealing he took me until we were waist deep in the water before sitting me down. The water was cold but I jumped up wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist.

"C-c-c-cold!" I stuttered nuzzling my face in Riku's neck.

"You'll warm up love." He murmured letting his hands skim under my swimming trunks and grabbing my bare ass.

I squeaked in protest as he nipped my neck growling contently. Our lips quickly found each other's and for once I felt happy truly happy.

We played in the ocean for quite a while. Splashing each other and swimming around. Riku groped me under my swimming trunks when the mood struck him as my face turned a bright scarlet. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to make it home with my virginity intact.

People watched as he openly kissed me in the ocean, or even on the sand. It was as if for him it was just the two of us. Some of them openly glared at my scarred body but it was hard to care when Riku sent me the most seductive and lust filled looks.

I loved it. Even if it was just him I was beautiful to someone. When his fingers ghosted over my skin raising goosebumps he would let out a mix between what sounded like a growl or purr. We built sandcastles together giggling and laughing before we crushed them under our feet.

We didn't have a pail with us so we would rush down to the sea and scoop water in our hands before running back as it leaked through our fingers. We built big castles and small ones close together, making sure to dig a moat around the castle and attempting to fill it with water. Afterwards we jumped on the castle until it was just a large pile of sand.

If the two bleach blond bunnies were still here, they didn't make themselves known. We ate sandwiches that I had packed for us and went back to the ocean. When dinner time rolled around we headed back to the hotel to change clothes. Riku was taking me out this time to a small restaurant. As we were changing I made sure to call my parents and let them know we were staying for a few more days.

"So how are you and Riku doing?" My dad asked. There was a grin in his voice I could hear it!

"Um... we're doing great." I responded.

"Have you Mated yet?" He asked giggling.

My face turned as red as my Papa's hair as I tried stuttering out an answer. "Doesn't sound like it yet but I'm pretty sure you will before you leave right? You can tell me all the juicy details when you get home." He giggled. "But seriously Sora, be safe. I trust Riku I really do he's like another son to me, I just love you so much baby. So be safe and return back to us safely." He whispered before we disconnected the call. I knew dad worried about me especially after the accident.

"Ok thanks dad, I love you." I whispered.

Ending the call Riku looked over at me a small smile on his face. "So we're good?" He asked.

"We're good." I responded. Walking over he pulled me in the circle of his arms pressing his lips against mine. I was breathless by the time we were done. "I love you."

"I love you to." He groaned nuzzling my neck.

The restaurant Riku had picked out was small but cozy as we made our way inside. Upon entrance there was a small tank with lobsters and crabs milling around their claws tied with rubber bands.

The hostess that seated us was very into Riku and he quickly shot her down telling her that he was on a date with me. Blushing a bright red she humped and seated us clacking away on her heels.

"You're so beautiful Riku all the girls are crazy over you." I whispered as a few waitresses looked our way and smiled.

"I wish they wouldn't be. It's quiet annoying besides there's only one person I'm really after, and I think tonight I'll get him." He responded huskily reaching over to grab my hand in his.

I had been blushing a lot lately but it was mostly because I couldn't believe that Riku really wanted me. There was a waiter thankfully this time that came to get our drink order and he didn't seem the least bit interested in Riku.

We ordered a delicious lobster dinner and had triple chocolate cake for desert. We left hand in hand to walk along the oceans edge as the sun dipped down below the horizon to make way for the night. There was only one couple we passed as we walked and they didn't pay us much attention. They were too busy stealing kisses and laughing.

As we walked we just talked about everything and nothing at the same time. Riku was anxious to Mate tonight I could tell by the way he continued groping me and stealing me away for kisses. But I knew if I asked him to stop he would. Just because he was anxious didn't mean that he wouldn't take my feelings into consideration. I knew he would, he always did.

"Don't worry about the money I've been saving and my parents are willing to give me whatever amount it takes to get me out of the house. Apparently Xemnas wants some "alone time" with mom which we all know is just them having constant sex." Riku grumbled walking to the edge of the ocean so that the water lapped our toes.

Laughing we continued our walk until we came to the hotel. We made our way inside and to the elevator. Once in our room Riku drew me once again into his arms tilting my chin up so he could claim my lips once again.

"If I had it my way we'd never leave this hotel room." He growled taking me to the bathroom and shutting the door. "Strip." He commanded. He didn't catch my look as he reached over to turn the taps on.

Water rushed out and he quickly placed a small rubber mat over the hole in the bathtub to keep the water in. He left the room but returned rather fast opening a small bottle and pouring its contents in the tub. With that done he stripped and got in the bathtub gesturing for me to get in.

First went my pants and boxers and then slowly I took my shirt off. I wasn't used to doing this in front of someone so it was still awkward. When I finally gained the courage and slipped my shirt off I saw that Riku had added bubbles so that we were taking a bubble bath.

Stepping in the bath I sat down in Riku's lap his arms coming around to hold me tightly.

"Just relax and enjoy." He said lying his head against the wall eyes closed. Turning around so that I was facing Riku I laid my head down on his chest as fingers came to rub my back.

We were quiet for a long time just enjoying each other's company. I could feel how hard Riku was but I wasn't about to ruin the moment by pointing it out. When it came to washing our bodies Riku insisted that he was going to wash mine. When most people thought of Riku they didn't think of him as being gentle. In high school he beat up anyone that talked bad about me. He often came home with bruises and black eyes from fights he had started.

"Just... damn it grow a backbone!" He'd shout at me breaking one of his pencils in half. "Stand up for yourself Sora! This is my last year in high school and I won't be here to protect you anymore. It's getting annoying having to bail your ass out."

He threatened me that if he had to stay back a year just to protect me he'd pummel me.

Sometimes though when it was just us and no one else was around he was kind to me. He was gentle when it was just us, if we played too rough he would whine and lick my cheek in apology. My scars were so sensitive that sometimes he would touch them the wrong way causing me excruciating pain. Freaking out he would pet my hair and kiss my cheek, apologizing over and over.

He would hold me when no one was around and he would allow me to cry on him when life seemed unbearable. He was my rock that I clung to and my shelter from the rain. He was my everything. When I felt weak he carried me until I felt strong again.

Often times people would stare at me or visibly recoil when I came in the room. There had been times when I was asked to leave because people were disgusted by me. But when Riku was there he would tell the employees off. He would yell at everyone that I had saved my father from a burglar. He would shout that they were all acting like children. Of course we still got kicked out but he had made a good point.

"We could have just left; you didn't have to do all that!" I'd cry in anger.

"Yes I did! They don't understand and their being stupid! They only see the scars they don't see the whole person under them... the beauty that's there." He'd whisper and then the spell would be broken. He would scoff at me call me a cry baby and we'd leave.

"Riku?" I whispered kissing his exposed throat.

"Hmm?" He responded with a low growl.

"Why did you always stand up for me so much? You always got mad at me afterwards but you didn't stop. Why?" I asked.

He was quiet for so long I thought he forgot about me until he pulled away from the wall and opened bleary eyes.

"Because I love you. I told you Sora I've always been in love with you. Since I first saw you in daycare I knew that you were the one. I will protect you at any cost; you are the love of my life Sora. My everything." He explained nuzzling my spikes.

"Come on we're all washed up and this water is starting to get cold. I want to snuggle under the blankets with you!" I responded standing up and reaching a hand out to help him.

Taking his hand in mine I pulled him up and we stepped out of the tub. Grabbing one of the fluffy white towels Riku wrapped me in it before slapping my ass and sending me on my way to the bedroom. Squealing at the impact I rushed over and jumped on the bed burrowing my way under the covers.

Riku found me rather quickly which started a tickle match. He held me down by sitting on my butt and it wasn't hard to feel his erection grinding against my ass as he tickled my sides.

Attempting to roll over I failed when Riku released his full weight on me. "Ku nooo!" I wailed. Nimble fingers were back and I couldn't stop laughing as they skated over my sides. It was a feather light touch but it was enough on my scars that they didn't hurt.

Riku was very careful when he sat on me making sure not to touch any of my scars. He was always careful with me, he knew me better than I knew myself and I liked to think that I knew him just as well.

With one last attempt I bucked him off and scrambled to get on top of him being mindful of my scars. Straddling his hips I leaned forward to press a kiss to his nose but we ended up grinding our arousals against each other.

The friction felt so good! I wasn't expecting that to happen but then again we were naked and having a tickle fight. Looking down at Riku his eyes were eclipsed with black except for the tiny ring of turquoise around them.

"I want you now!" He growled pulling me down for a bruising kiss. I didn't have a chance to protest and nor did I really want to. His kisses were hard and his tongue dominated my mouth easily.

"Ku," I whimpered as he rolled us over so that he was on top. Taking my hands he pinned them on the pillow above my head and continued to grind our erections together. "Riku!" His lips traveled everywhere from my lips to my throat and collarbone.

When I tried to wriggle free he only gripped me tighter and growled out a warning.

"No! You're not allowed to escape." He murmured his breath was warm against my ear.

"But Riku! I'm... I... ohhh." I groaned as he rolled his hips so that our erections rubbed together again in delicious friction.

"You what?" He growled his mouth moving south until he found my nipples. Grinning he reached down and rummaged around until he came back with one of the bedsheets.

"What're you going to do with that?" I asked puzzled.

"I don't want you escaping my love." He responded as if what he was about to do was perfectly normal.

I hadn't planned on escaping but his words made me more than a little frightened. By the time I realized what was going on it was too late and my hands had been tied to the bed post.

"Riku?" I asked eyes wide. My heart was beating against my ribcage as I struggled to get free.

Licking his lips he leaned down pressing his ear against my chest. "I can hear your heart... why are you afraid? I won't hurt you, I love you." He purred kissing a trail down to my already erect nipples.

Sucking one of the nubs into his mouth I arched my back and bit back the moan that threatened to make its way out. I guess I didn't give him the appropriate response because he bit my nipple hard.

"Nyyaa! Riku!" I screamed writhing around trying to dislodge him.

"I'll tie your feet to the bed if you don't stop struggling." He growled before latching back onto the reddened nub. Squeaking I groaned loudly as he pulled back to start the same treatment on the other nipple.

The torture was becoming too much! I was whimpering and writhing in pleasure as he paid special attention to my scars. They were hyper sensitive but if touched the right way they sent bolts of pleasure racing through my body instead of pain.

"Ku please I can't... I can't take it!" I whimpered leaning up to press my lips against his. "I love you Ku! I love you make me your Mate."

Stopping dead in his tracks a grin spread across his face. "Oh I'm going to make you my Mate alright. I'm about to make you feel so good that you're not going to be leaving this bed any time soon." He growled.

That might have been the wrong thing to say. But I wasn't about to take it back now not with those lips suckling on patches of skin. He was gentle as he worshiped every inch of my skin with feather light kisses. Nuzzling my neck he quickly untied me after making me promise that I wouldn't run away.

When my hands were finally free the first thing I did was wrap them around Riku's neck. His lips were liquid fire as they moved against mine. His hands were slow in their trail down my body until they found my aroused cock.

With my arms still wrapped around Riku's neck I started scratching it tearing off bits of flesh as he slowly stroked me. "Riku don't tease me..." I whimpered.

"Mmm keep scratching me like that and I'll keep teasing you." He moaned.

Who knew? Riku had a little bit of a kinky side to him. I didn't realize that during the excitement my fingers had turned to claws. Retracting them Riku pulled back to kiss another trail down my body. But this time he went lower until he was face to face with my already weeping cock.

Sucking in a deep breath he flicked his tongue out to lap the slit where the pre cum was steadily dribbling. I almost lost it but I kept my breath held. That was when he leaned down further and took the tip of my cock into his mouth and suckled.

Letting out that breath in a long moan I reached down to thread my fingers through silver hair. Leaning down farther he began to slowly suck me off. His eyes were glued to mine as he bobbed his head. I however was moaning like a cheap whore.

He continued this until I was close to cumming. I didn't know to tell him but he seemed to know as he pulled away.

"Ku..." I whimpered trying to pull him back.

"Not yet my love. Hand me my bag on the floor beside you, and maybe I'll reward you." He said huskily wrapping that sinful tongue around the head of my flushed erection.

Nodding I quickly reached over the side of the bed and pulled the duffel bag up. Handing it over he rummaged through it until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out a small bottle of lube I cocked my head to the side. I had been to school I had went to Sex Ed class... but they only taught us how a male and female did it.

I didn't want to look entirely stupid so I just kept the thoughts of asking what he was about to do to myself. Grabbing the lube from me I watched as he poured a generous amount on his fingers. Spreading my legs farther apart he leaned down and I felt his tongue as it dipped down to lick at my puckering hole.

It felt really good surprisingly as I let out a moan. Plunging his tongue in I grabbed the neared pillow and screamed in it. As his tongue was working he slowly inched one of his fingers in. Pulling his tongue out he continued to work on my ass by adding another finger in.

He scissored them apart I guess stretching me. It did hurt though as it was a burning sensation going through my body. I didn't make a sound as he added the third finger but a few tears did slip down from my eyes.

I wasn't surprised that Riku noticed. Leaning up he kissed the tears away as he slowly pumped his fingers in and out.

"We can stop if it hurts too much." He whispered.

Shaking my head he continued to stretch me and rub my inner walls. Then he hit something I didn't expect. It was just a bundle of nerves but as soon as his fingers nudged against it I cried out again.

"Did I hurt you?" Riku cried searching my face for any pain.

"N-n-no." I stammered. "Felt wonderful..."

"Oh... so that's where that was hiding at." He said with a grin. Pressing against those nerves again I arched my back and moaned. He alternately stretched me and pressed those nerves until I was so worked up I almost came from the last press.

"Ku!" I whimpered reaching my hands out to wrap around his neck.

"Ok, ok. How about I put something bigger in there instead?" He asked leaning over to kiss me.

Pressing his tongue past through my lips he rubbed it against mine coaxing it out to tangle with his. We kissed for a few minutes until I was breathless and all I could do was nod.

Riku's cock was proudly jutting out from his nest of silver curls and I licked my lips in anticipation.

"Let me... let me do what you did to me. I want to make you feel good." I whispered trying to sit up.

Riku only pushed me back down and shook his head. "Sora your already making me feel really good, and your about to make me feel even better."

Spreading my legs again he crawled his way in between them. I could feel the tip of his erection as it pressed against my hole.

"Are you ready?" Riku asked. He was giving me a chance to back out if I didn't want to.

Reaching up to cup his face in my hands I nodded. "I trust you." Pressing a kiss to my lips he quickly snapped his hips plunging his cock in my ass. Tears poured down my eyes as I tried to get used to the intrusion.

Peppering kisses to my face, Riku whispered soothing words as he smoothed my hair back.

As I was trying to get used to the pain that was slowly subsiding I accidently shifted forcing his cock to press against that bundle of nerves. Riku was already tense and on edge and his eyes were no longer turquoise but rimmed in black.

He was breathing heavily and it looked like he was trying to hold back but failing. Slowly he thrusted into me and when I moaned he would do it again but a little harder until I was a complete writhing mess under him.

Jerking back he slammed into me abusing those bundle of nerves over and over. Screaming I held tightly to his shoulders digging my fingers into them until little beads of blood ran down my fingers.

This seemed to turn him on even more as he continued to pound into me. Smashing our lips together he kissed me hard as one hand reached in between our bodies to start stroking me.

The room was starting to smell like sex and sweat but it didn't deter Riku any. As he tugged on my cock and kissed me all the while pounding into me I couldn't hold on much longer and in a few more thrusts I was screaming into the kiss as hot cum spurted out. Riku easily swallowed my screams in the kiss as he continued to pound against me.

A few more thrusts and he threw his head back and moaned as his orgasm ripped through him. He thrust into me more shallowly until he finally pulled out and dropped beside me. Bringing me into his arms he kissed the scarred side of my face first before kissing the other side.

We kissed for a long while as we tried to slow our breathing down to a more normal pace.

"Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked as his eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah I'm fine. Well more than fine I'm amazing!" I whispered. I felt different somehow; I felt more loved and cherished when Riku wrapped me tightly in his arms.

"We're officially Mated now. I have your heart just as you have mine. I love you Sora." Riku whispered pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you to Ku."

We ended up ordering room service later on that night and we had two more rounds of sex before we collapsed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed. Review and let me know what you think and I'll see you all next week.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I swear I thought some Roxas, Axel goodness in here. Might be in later chapters anyway I apologize for being late. My fiancée is home for spring break and we're attempting to plan a wedding. So here we go its chapter 3 enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Surprise, Surprise**

 **Riku's POV**

I was the first to wake up the next morning. Sora was naked and had hickies littered all over that wonderful tawny colored flesh. Opening my arms he snuggled in farther as if sensing what I wanted him to do. We were Mated now so that was a possibility.

Wrapping my arms around his waist I pressed a kiss to his forehead being careful to just lightly brush my lips over his scars. I didn't understand how someone so magnificent could think that they weren't beautiful. Even his scars were enchanting. His eyes were the color of the ocean we had just been playing in for the past few days and his hair the color of cinnamon.

He was tan from spending most of his time outdoors and even his wolf side was a sight to behold. Still a warm cinnamon colored wolf there was a white patch on his chest in the shape of what looked like a Keyblade. Even with the tip of his right ear missing in wolf form he looked more exotic.

I didn't understand how he couldn't find himself beautiful. I was ready to go back to college and just show him off to everyone. The Bond only enhanced the love you had for each other. A Bond couldn't exist without loving or even liking someone, and it never chose someone who didn't care for you back. I knew I loved Sora the first time he walked into daycare. I knew he was going to be mine no matter what.

Stirring around I looked down to see my beautiful brunette turn so that his back was facing me. This gave me the opportunity to lengthen my nails into claws. Slowly and gently I ran them down his back, he purred in his sleep nestling deeper under the covers but attempting to stick out more of his back for me to rub. I was careful to skate around his scars, I didn't want to hurt him and I knew how sensitive they were.

Sora had spent the night with me once when we were about four and nine. He insisted on taking a bath with me, so I offered to wash his body for him.

I barely touched his scars when he started screaming in agony. My father Xemnas and mom Saix rushed in to see what was going on. My mom was more of a doting parent and he scooped Sora up in his arms. I remembered as mom took him to their room and attempted to soothe my crying best friend.

Xemnas had just helped wrap me in a towel when I raced down the hall and jumped on my parent's bed.

Sora was laying on his side his scarred side in the air as he whimpered and cried.

"Sora! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" I cried inching as close to him as I could.

"We should call Axel and Roxas." Saix had said looking over to my father.

"No! Please don't call them!" I had cried. "Please! I don't want them to be angry at me. This is my fault."

"Riku." My father said picking me up and sitting me down beside him on the bed. "No one's going to be mad at you. It was an accident. But Sora's in a lot of pain right now. His parents will know what to do."

That was the first time I had really ever cried. It didn't matter that we were just a few houses away from each other I was _terrified_ that Sora would hate me. He came back later that night in wolf form through the doggy door we had as I was lying in bed awake.

Gingerly I wrapped my arms around his warm fur and buried my face in it. He smelled like woods and dog but I didn't care it was a wonderful smell. When he shifted back he stole one of my shirts, climbed in bed with me and we fell asleep.

Sora randomly showing up at my house to spend the night with me happened on so many occasions. There were times that I would also go to his house and snuggle with him for the night. But as we grew older we stopped doing that and the Bond called out for him.

It not only made my heart hurt but it always made me drift back to his house. Scared that he was angry with me I never knocked on the door to see what was really going on. Instead I buried the feeling and started hanging out with other people, when in reality all I wanted was to see my best friend again.

I was glad that we were going home today. I prayed as Sora started stirring awake that those two bitches wouldn't be out looking for me today.

"Ku?" Sora whispered sitting up his back to me. Looking around he started shaking until he turned and saw me. Relief washed over him like a wave as he pulled me into a hug. "Ku! Your still here."

"I told you I'd be here. Every day, until the end of time my love. I'll always be here when you wake up." I responded pressing a kiss to those plump pink lips.

By the time I pulled away he was already breathing heavily. Leaning in I kissed the scarred side of his face. Closing his eyes I watched as he tried to steady his breathing. When he reopened them a few minutes later I couldn't stop from capturing his lips again. Reaching a hand up Sora cupped my face bringing me as close as he could.

We had to pack quickly as we spent most of our time making out on the bed and holding each other close. Once the maids started knocking we sat up and quickly got dressed.

Throwing clothes in our suitcases we zipped them up and made our way out of the room. After checking out I helped Sora load everything in the back of my black Hummer.

I wasn't sure how the girls were going to get home that I took with us but I didn't really care. They would find a way.

"So... what now?" Sora asked as we pulled out of the hotels parking lot and started down the road. "Are you just going to drop me off at home...?" I heard the unspoken words as he left the sentence off and stared out of the window.

"Well Father is on a business trip and mom went with him so you're going to stay with me." I answered.

I could see him in the reflection of the mirror grinning. "Yeah? How long are they going to be gone for?" He asked.

"Hmm not sure really. I'd rather not have your siblings ask questions when they notice your scent has changed. I really don't want to be killed by your father just yet." I chuckled.

"Papa wouldn't kill you! Well... I mean he probably won't be very happy but I'm happy and that's all that matters right?" Sora asked cocking his head to the side.

"Well your father's the Alpha. No offense but he kind of scares me." I admitted.

"Why?" Sora asked his eyes wide. He was so childlike even his actions were childlike.

"Because he could tell you not to be with me. He could send me away and I wouldn't be with you anymore." I whispered looking over.

Giggling Sora leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I don't think Papa would do that. Besides we're Mated now so even if he told you to leave I'd just follow you."

Smiling I reached over with one of my free hands and interlaced our fingers. Sora always knew how to make me feel better.

When we made it home we unloaded the car and headed inside so I could start making dinner. It wasn't much just some hamburgers and fries. After setting the table and getting the burgers ready Sora was done unpacking everything in my room.

"Mmm smells good." He cried coming over to sniff the burgers. Flipping them one last time I turned around to pull my Mate into a bruising kiss.

"Get the plates and maybe we'll eat. Or I just might have dessert first." I growled pressing my lips against Sora's exposed throat.

His face heated up to a bright red as he nodded and searched for the plates. Chuckling I went to set out the condiments. Sora ate five of the seven burgers. The guy was like a bottomless pit. It always made me wonder how much he would eat if he ever got pregnant. That was _if_ he could get pregnant. Just because his dad could didn't mean Sora and his other two brothers Reno and Ventus could.

Exhausted we had sex later that night before drifting off together my arm wound tightly around my new Mate's waist.

We had decided that tomorrow we would go and talk to Sora's parents and let them know that we were Mated. But tomorrow came and we didn't go. I think Sora was worried so we decided to go the next day.

My parents were going to be gone for six months so we hid out at my house for two weeks before we finally got the courage. Even then Sora wasn't feeling too good. I was pretty sure Roxas knew, as he called to check up on us every other day, but he didn't say anything. He just asked how we were doing, and when we'd come by and see them. He did express to me one night that we had better come soon or Axel was going to come to us. I had a feeling Roxas had been keeping Axel at bay and now it was time to face the music.

"We'll just make a quick trip. We need to let them know Sora." I said helping my Mate up from the bathroom floor.

He had been puking as of late last night. His stomach still didn't seem to settle and after giving him a few crackers he nodded allowing me to pull him outside.

"Ku I'm scared." Sora whispered as we made our way to his house.

"Everything will be fine." I said soothingly.

But everything wasn't fine. We had just made it to the house when Sora's father and Alpha of the Pack Axel burst through the doggy door in his wolf form. As soon as he saw me he barked and charged me.

Shifting I hurried away from my Mate as fast as I could so that he wouldn't get hurt. Tackling me from behind Axel snarled before barking and trying to get at my throat.

Sora was hysterical and I briefly saw his Mate Roxas rush out of the door.

"Papa stop!" Sora screamed.

Sabine wasn't far behind in wolf form knocking her father off me with the help of her brother Ventus and their other father Roxas. Stray spittle flew from his mouth as I jumped up and tucked my tail between my legs. My ears were flat against my head as I tried to make my way over to Sora.

Axel broke through his two kids and Mate and had I been watching I would have noticed that Sora was in wolf form and right behind me. At the last second I dodged out of the way just as Axel tackled his son. When I turned around to try and knock him off he had already scratched his son's belly leaving gashes and bit down on his neck hard.

He was in such a rage at me. It was my fault. Sora fell to the ground before shifting back into human form. There was no sound just silence. Axel paled and I dashed off straight to Zexion's just as I heard Sora's dad, Roxas start screaming.

I made it into the hospital in record time. I found Aqua first and whined turning around in circles trying to get her to come with me. Aqua was Demyx's and Zexion's child. She was as old as Sabine and in fact they were best friends. She was always following her two dads around stating that she wanted to be doctors for the Pack just like they were.

"Riku hi..." She started but stopped when she saw me whimper and run to the door.

"Daddy! Come quick! Daddy!" Aqua called just as Zexion made his way out of the room.

"What's up honey?" He asked. When he noticed me I ran back to the door and whimpered. "Ok I'm coming lead the way."

Pushing the door open I raced back to Sora's house. Blood was everywhere and Axel was now in his human form.

" _You_." He growled but stopped when he realized I had brought help. "We'll talk later rest assured."

Zexion gathered a limp Sora in his arms and we all made our way back to the hospital. We had nothing but time as Zexion took Sora straight back telling us he'd be with us when he could.

Roxas sent Ventus to my house to get me a spare change of clothes. When I had changed back and was fully clothed Axel punched me square in the jaw.

"You bastard! That's my son!" He roared. "He's sixteen! He should not be Mated!"

"Axel!" Roxas cried. "He's happy. Sora hasn't been happy in a long time. He called me a few nights ago..."

"I knew something was up! I knew there was something you weren't telling me!" Axel shouted.

"Axel shut up and let me finish!" Roxas was angry now. He was a good head shorter than his Mate but with a red face the Alpha stopped talking. "He called me a few nights ago when Riku was asleep. He was so happy I wish you could have heard how happy he was. Besides you were the one who pointed out the Bond to me between those two! You knew that one day this would happen."

"But not with him being this young!" Axel spluttered. Turning to me he glared before saying, "He carries the gene you know. He can get pregnant. I didn't want this happening while he was still so young."

"But..." I started opening and closing my mouth like a fish. Pregnant? Sora could get pregnant? "I didn't know..." I whispered. Oh god... Sora was pregnant.

I must have said it out loud because all eyes turned to me. Sabine was almost squealing in excitement, Ventus and Reno were beyond shocked. Roxas almost fell if it hadn't been for his Mate reaching his arm out to wrap around his waist and Axel paled.

"What did you say?" He asked.

"We had sex after we got back from the beach... we Mated while we were at the beach... but that's not the point. Uh... um... oh god late last night he was throwing up and this morning to." I whispered.

We all stood there quietly not saying anything until finally the door swung open and out walked Zexion. With a sigh he gathered us all around.

"I have good news and bad news." Zexion said as he gathered us all around. "The good news is you missed Sora's scars. He was mostly in shock but the wounds are healing just fine there should be absolutely no scarring."

"What's the bad news?" I asked.

"Sora was pregnant... unfortunately when Axel hit his stomach it caused a miscarriage. He bled out a lot but we're going to keep him overnight for observation" Zexion whispered meeting each of our eyes in turn.

"Does he know?" Roxas asked as tears gathered in his eyes. No doubt he knew how my Mate felt. Roxas a long time ago had birthed two children one was a stillborn and the other was my now Mate Sora.

"Yes he knows. He asked to be alone right now." Zexion whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"Can I see him please? I have to apologize." Axel responded. I had never seen the Alpha cry but tears were slowly falling down his cheeks. It was as if he didn't even notice.

Nodding Zexion ushered the two parents back to Sora's room leaving me alone with his siblings. I felt alone at that point so utterly alone as I sat out there in one of the plastic white chairs. My Mate had been pregnant with our baby and now I wasn't even going to get to go see him.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed chapter 3! Review and let me know what you think and I'll be back next week, maybe earlier depending on what you guys think, with another chapter! Enjoy review and I'll see everyone soon!**

 **xoxo Royal**


	4. Bad News

**A/N: This is a short chapter so I figured why not. So here we go with chapter 4!**

 **Chapter 4: Bad News**

 **Sora's POV**

"Sora?" I recognized that voice from somewhere. But where? It wasn't my Mate. Who was calling me? "Sora wake up."

"Mmm..." I groaned as a bright florescent light hit me. Squinting I tried to sit up but a pair of arms gently pushed me back down.

It took a few minutes but finally I was able to open my eyes. Aqua was standing over me with a forced smile and her father Zexion was right beside her. Demyx had gone to a neighboring Pack as their doctor had recently passed, so Zexion had enlisted his daughter Aqua to help him run things until he came back.

"What's going on?" I whispered. "Where's Riku?" Looking around I didn't see him but I now noticed the beeping machines and little clip on my finger that was monitoring my heart rate.

"He's out in the waiting room. Sora we need to talk first ok?" Zexion said.

Aqua took my hand in hers sitting on the side of the bed with me.

"What is it? Is it Riku? Is he alright?" I asked frantically looking around.

"He's fine. Sora it's about you. I had to draw some blood and when I did... Sora there's no easy way to tell you this. You were pregnant." Zexion stated.

"Pregnant? Wait what? _Was_?" What was going on? Where was Riku? He should be here.

"I had to do an ultra sound. You had a miscarriage. Can you tell me what happened?" Zexion asked.

"Miscarriage?" I whimpered as tears pooled in my eyes. "We... we went to tell Papa... that I'm Mated now to Riku. He must have noticed my scent and he attacked Riku but when I went to go stop him Riku didn't see me and jumped out of the way and Papa accidently hit me instead."

My entire body went numb. It was like I was on auto pilot. Where was Riku? Why wasn't he here? I didn't know I was pregnant but now my baby was dead? Where was Riku? Where did he go? Did he know? I should tell him.

"Sora. Lay right there for me ok? We're going to keep you overnight. I'm going to go get Riku and you parents for you ok?"

"Can I be alone right now?" I whispered desperately trying to hold the tears back. Why did I say that? I wanted Riku right? I wanted him to know, _needed_ him to know. So why was I asking to be alone. Maybe that was the best for the moment; it would give me time to process it all.

Zexion nodded and after a few quiet moments he and Aqua left the room. Pain ripped through my heart and I briefly remember someone trying to hold me a few minutes later, but I wouldn't allow them. I screamed in agony as fur coated every inch of my body until I was no longer on two legs but instead on four. Racing out of the hospital I made it halfway into the woods before collapsing.

Howling long and loud I cut it off when another wolf trotted into the woods after me. I think I recognized the wolf but I didn't want to have anything to do with them so I snapped and bit at them until I had driven them off. A few more attempted to approach me that day but I lunged and attacked until they left with their tails tucked between their legs. I didn't _want_ anyone near me. Didn't they see that I was _grieving_?

How long did I stay there curled up in that clearing? It was days at least but had those days turned into weeks? I didn't eat anything, I didn't even try all I could do was just lie there and mourn my little one.

Images of blood rushing out of my body continually played through my head giving me no time to rest. It was a few days later before another wolf braved their way into the forest where I had been hiding out. I growled but it sounded a lot like a whimper and I was too weak to really move.

I didn't recognize the wolf at first but as she made her way closer I saw who it was. It was my baby sister Sabine. With her she carried a small dead rabbit in her maw. She had the most beautiful blond coat with blood red tips. Slowly she slunk forward her ears pinned against her head and tail tucked between her legs.

When she was close enough she dropped the dead rabbit and nosed it forward before taking a step back. Leaning up I gathered what little strength I had to get to the small offering. It was a small white bunny and its throat had been ripped out. Blood was still oozing out of the gash and it smelled delicious.

I was ravenous and I couldn't hold back anymore as I dug into the yielding flesh. It tasted so good that when I was done I started hunting around for another. I was too hungry so all I could do was lie back down. Looking around I saw that Sabine had shifted back into her human form.

Taking a step forward she waited a moment before taking another step until she was right in front of me. Sinking down on her knees she brought my head into her lap and stroked my head.

"I'm so sorry Sora." She whispered. "I tried to come the first time but Daddy and Papa wouldn't let me. They said that you needed time to calm down. You've been out here for five days... your Mate misses you."

My Mate? Riku... Riku was my Mate. Yes she was right I needed to go to Riku but I was so weak that I could barely move. It took a while but an hour later I had finally shifted back into my human form.

"Ri...ku..." I whispered reaching a hand up to trace my sister's face. Tears gathered in her eyes before running down and landing on my face.

"He's in pain. Not just emotional pain but physical as well. He tried to come see you for five days but you ran him off. He thinks you don't love him anymore. I know you do and I've tried to talk to him but he won't listen to me." She responded.

Sabine had become very close to Riku and I. She followed us around when she was little so much so that we took her into our little circle. I didn't realize that my Mate had been coming to try and see me. I was in so much pain that I didn't realize that I had run off my own Mate. I wanted to go see him! I wanted to go see Riku!

When I tried to pull myself up I collapsed back onto my sister's lap.

"Oh I know! I'll go get him!" Having decided that Sabine went off to find my Mate. Pulling myself up into a sitting position I grabbed the nearest branch from a tree and hoisted myself up. I had to get to him before Sabine did. I was naked and hungry but I pressed on until I made it to the edge of the woods.

Everything around me was going black and I felt myself falling. I think I remembered someone catching me but I wasn't too sure. When I woke up I was lying in a rather large bed... and something furry and warm was lying inside of my arms.

Looking down I saw a beautiful silver pelt in my arms and I instantly recognized who that was. "Ku." I whispered burying my face in the warm fur.

Shifting back into human form was hard for him as it took him about ten minutes to do. "Sora." He whispered lifting my chin up so that he could press our lips together.

"You're both severely dehydrated and extremely malnourished." Zexion's voice came from above us.

"Sora! Riku!" A voice called.

"Daddy!" I cried turning over to be met with not only my dad but Papa who was also Alpha of the Pack.

"You scared us both! I can't believe you ran off and wouldn't even let us near you!" Papa growled crawling on the bed along with dad and pulling me into a hug. "I'm sorry baby... I was awful to you. I love you so much..."

"No! Papa its ok I forgive you." I interrupted burying my face in his warmth. Daddy was next pulling me close and kissing every inch of my face that he could get to. My family and Zexion were there for the next few hours checking over Riku and I.

The whole time Riku was quiet but as soon as they left he pulled me into his arms and squeezed.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with you?" He cried. When I tried to pull back to see his face he only held onto me tighter. "I tried to go and comfort you! But you wouldn't let me! Do you know how that makes me feel?"

I was able after a few unsuccessful attempts to finally pull away to see Riku's face. Tears were streaming down his pale cheeks and he was not only angry but extremely hurt. "Ku..." I whispered reaching out to brush away a piece of stray hair.

"No! Don't you _dare_ try and comfort me!" He cried. He tried to stand up but was too weak and so he just collapsed back on the bed.

"Riku! I swear I would have never run you off if I had known... and I know that's not an excuse but I was in so much pain..." I started.

"How do you think _I_ felt? I was to! That wasn't just your baby it was mine to! I had to watch you go through all of that pain and then you just run away! I thought you hated me..." He yelled pounding the pillow with each word.

"I could never hate you! Riku I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry!" I cried. "I love you so much! I didn't mean to hurt you. I was awful I wasn't even thinking! I love you Riku..." I whispered.

"Come here." My Mate said pulling me close and kissing my forehead. "I love you to Sora. I really do but you really hurt me... What was I supposed to think?" He asked. "You ran away and every time I tried to help you, you ran me off..."

"I won't ever do that again I swear!" I said snuggling further under the covers and closer to my Mate.

"Better not." He grumbled pulling me into a kiss. "I love you So."

"Love you to Ku." I whispered as we curled up together and fell asleep for the night.

 **A/N: Next chapter won't be out till Monday. So enjoy this one. Little more fluffier at the end. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll see everyone Monday! Review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	5. Vanishing Twin

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I apologize this is so late. I've had a lot going on and I haven't been home much. Anyway here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Vanishing Twin**

We were greeted bright and early with the sounds of pots and pans slamming in the kitchen. Since I was the weaker of the two Riku got up and made his way downstairs. He returned a few moments later carrying a large tray of food.

Sabine was next. She was covered in flour and wearing an apron that said, 'Kiss the Cook'. Smiling she helped Riku settle in bed before presenting us with our food. Sabine could cook, and she was wonderful at it... the problem with Sabine was that she always managed to make a huge mess.

"Daddy and Papa were going to come and help but Reno took off again with Rude so their off looking for the two of them." Sabine explained.

When Reno was really little he went off to play with some of the older wolves. He got bored and snuck off to go into the woods but since all of my siblings are directionally challenged he got lost. In fact he ended up in another Pack entirely. There he met a teenage wolf named Rude who had a dark gray pelt with black eyes.

Reno and Rude shared a Bond that day. Rude would often times come to see Reno in his wolf form as he didn't much like being in his human form. I knew Daddy and Papa were worried about him but he had never come back hurt and Rude was always kind. Now that Reno was fourteen and the Bond was getting even stronger my parents were worried that Rude and Reno would take it to the next level just like Riku and I had.

Rude was twenty four, which was a big age gap between the two. Every spring and summer since Reno turned twelve during Mating season Reno would shift into his wolf form and pant. They tried to keep him locked up and Rude made himself scarce so that he wouldn't be tempted to take away Reno's innocence since he was so young. But it sounded like this summer Reno had escaped and was on the hunt for his Bonded one.

I was ravenous and ate the food as fast as I could. Looking over at Riku he growled and bit into a piece of toast. Kissing his cheek he let out what sounded like a content purr before I snatched his toast.

"Sora!" Riku cried as I quickly ate the buttery bread.

"I'm hungry." I whimpered making my eyes look wide and innocent.

"I am to. Tell your sister to go make you something else. Better yet go learn to use a kitchen we can't ask Sabine to cook all of our meals." Riku responded.

Sabine giggled and pulled Riku into a hug.

"I'm so glad you understand. When you cook for Sora it's like you cook for an army." She giggled.

"Hey I'm right here!" I grumbled.

After clearing our plates and promising to do anything Sabine wanted for a week she went back downstairs and made us something else to eat. She came back about thirty minutes later to get Riku to help her carry the food upstairs. Making a place for my Mate and sister on the bed we all curled up and ate.

I was thankful for summer break but I knew that eventually these days of bliss would end and I would start back to school. I wasn't excited to go back. There were a few people there who bullied me but I also had friends there who protected me like Riku used to.

Olette was a brunette with pretty green eyes. She was a little taller than me and thin. She was a complete tomboy and her two best friends were a spiky blond haired guy named Hayner with blue eyes and a black haired boy named Pence. Pence was a little chubby, he didn't have scars but he understood that between the whole group Pence and I would be the ones most targeted.

I had text them a few times during the summer but it was hard to keep up a relationship when I was part wolf. They wouldn't understand my need to shift, because they weren't Shifters themselves. Between fufilling my wolfs needs and learning I was pregnant it was hard to keep in touch. They just wouldn't understand so I thought maybe it was better to just keep my distance.

After we had our fill Sabine promised to load the dishwasher for us before leaving.

"Ku I'm sleepy." I whispered burying my face under the covers and pulling my Mate with me.

"Yeah me too." He responded pulling me close to his chest and falling asleep.

When we woke up again it was dark out. My stomach was roiling with nausea.

"Hey Sora what's up? Are you ok?" Riku asked rubbing his warm hands against my back.

"I'm... gonna..." That was all I could get out as I vomited all over the bed.

"Oh shit! Sora what's wrong? Shit where's the phone? I need to call Zexion." He cried jumping up as I struggled to get out of the bed.

Using his shoulder Riku pressed the phone against his ear and rushed over to help me up and into the bathroom where I threw up again on the floor. When I finally had my head hanging into the toilet I stopped.

"Zexion thank god I got you! Sora's throwing up and he's got a fever! I can't move him. I'm too weak and it took all my energy to get him to the bathroom. Please come over." Riku cried as another bout of nausea raced through me.

After calling my parents next he threw the phone down and concentrated on me.

"What do you need? What can I get you?" He asked rubbing my back.

"Blanket..." I muttered. I was freezing all of a sudden. Finally after Zexion arrived I was able to pull my head out of the toilet. A blanket had already been draped over me and we had to strip the bed and spray it down before I was able to lie back on it.

They somehow managed to get the bed made up with different sheets as Papa pulled the blankets closer around me. Hey when did he get here? Zexion was pulling a small machine around just as Daddy crawled on the bed and curled up next to me.

Papa curled up on my other side as Daddy made room for Riku to join me. Interlacing our fingers he kissed my forehead as Zexion shooed Papa away long enough to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Please guys give me some room Riku you can stay." Zexion said with a sigh. "God I'll be glad when Demyx comes back home."

"Hey that's what you have me for! I have a wonderful bedside manner!" Aqua cried sitting on the bedside with me.

"Yes, this is true and I'm very thankful that you're here." Zexion said pulling his daughter into a one armed hug. "I don't think I'd be a doctor for the Pack anymore if I didn't have at least one person with a bed side manner. Now back to business. Riku told me that you were throwing up?"

My throat was sore so instead of talking I nodded. Zexion took my blood pressure and checked out my fever. Then after all of that he pulled out the small machine he had brought.

"This is a portable ultra sound. I just want to see what's going on ok?" When I nodded he took what looked like a small rounded pen and after squirting some gel on my stomach he began his work.

He had only been working for just a few minutes before his brows rose up and motioned to Aqua.

"Is that... is that what I think it is?" He asked.

"Yeah... oh wow. Yeah that's a baby." Aqua murmured.

Everyone heard her and all eyes went to the small screen.

"I thought he had a miscarriage." Riku finally voiced what everyone in the room including me had been thinking.

"It's called a vanishing twin. Your body miscarried one baby but since they're in different sacks your other baby survived. Everything looks good. We'll still need to monitor you though to make sure you don't miscarry again. Also I want you on bedrest. That means when school comes around you're not going. You're at a very high risk right now so moving should be limited to going to the bathroom, or kitchen and then back to bed." Zexion said sternly.

"Ku... we're still having a baby." I whispered bringing him down for a kiss.

"Yes we are Sora, my love, my everything. We are." He responded pressing his forehead against mine.

"I'm so happy for you both." Aqua cheered pulling us into a hug.

After Aqua pulled away Papa brought me into his arms burying his face in my hair.

"I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to make you miscarry. I'm so glad your still pregnant though." He whispered pressing a kiss to my hair.

"Papa no! It's ok I don't blame you. I will never blame you but I want you to accept my Mate to. I love Riku and he loves me or else he wouldn't be here right now." I said.

"I know. You're stronger than your father and I give you credit for. I guess I just miss when you were little and still relied on us. I'm so happy for you and we'll do anything we can to help." He whispered.

"Axel. I hate to interrupt but I looked over everything and from what I saw you actually saved Sora's other baby. It looked like his body was about to miscarry both of the children but when you hit him it jump started the miscarriage on just one baby, that's why he's still at such a high risk." Zexion explained.

Tears gathered in my eyes and I reached over to pull my Mate into a hug.

"Ku we're having a baby. We're going to be parents." I whispered rubbing my flat stomach.

Soon it was going to be big and full of fluttering life just like when I was small and Daddy was pregnant. I loved reaching out and touching his stomach as it grew. I loved how the babies fluttered around and I was excited that the same would be happening to me.

When I was gone in the forest for that week they had put a small headstone up in honor of our lost baby. Marluxia and Papa had planted moonflowers for our baby. I longed to go visit but after asking Zexion he told me I shouldn't be leaving the house for at least two weeks.

"I'll have Riku drop you by so we can check the baby's progress and then on your way home you can visit. Is that a deal?" He asked.

"I guess." I sighed.

Aqua helped her father pack up and with a wave they were gone. Daddy and Papa stayed behind to make sure that we were going to be ok. After hugging me and showering me with kisses my parents left so that it was just me and Riku alone again.

Riku excused himself to go call his parents to let them know and Papa had said that tomorrow they were going to start building a small home for me and Riku.

Every Pack member had their own home and when a new couple was Mated they started building while the couple lived with their parents. Together of course as you couldn't separate the Mates for long.

When Riku returned he was grinning from ear to ear.

"They're really happy for us and their excited that we're having a baby." He said crawling in bed and resting his head on my stomach. "I can't wait until our baby starts moving. I'm so excited. I'm sorry you have to stay home though. But the good news is I only have to go to class two days a week so I'll be here to keep you company."

Kissing my flat tummy we made our way downstairs to curl up on the sofa. We didn't get to sit there long before my brothers and sister tumbled their way inside.

"I'm so happy!" Sabine cried throwing her arms around me and jumping up and down.

"What are you guys going to name the baby?" Ventus asked.

"Well... um... we're not sure yet. Depends on if it's a boy or girl." Riku answered with a small smile.

"I'm sorry you lost your other baby." Reno whispered pulling me into one of his rare hugs. I never got to see my little brothers much so it was nice that they came by.

Ventus was always with Terra and Reno was always hunting down Rude. School was about to start back up in the next month so they wouldn't have as much time to spend together which I understood. I think Papa and Daddy were ready to get them out of the house. They had all but packed my bags for me when I mentioned that I might be going to the beach with Riku.

Having four kids was stressful. I tried to help my parents out as much as I could with the kids especially when they were little. Sabine and I had grown really attached to each other, and by the time she was four she was practically hanging off my leg.

Curling up on the couch beside me she rested her head on my stomach as the boys curled up beside Riku. We watched mindless tv for about an hour before Sabine said she was going to call us in some pizza for dinner.

Riku hovered over me the whole time like a mother hen protecting her babies. He wanted to get everything for me and by the end of the day I was ready for him to go back to school. I loved him but Zexion said I could move some just not much.

Riku made me go to bed at a "reasonable" time and after wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face in my hair we fell asleep just as the sun started to sink.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Riku's POV**

Time passed by fast and soon enough I was back in college. I was going to school for a business degree to work in my father's company. Xemnas was the CEO of a wealthy fashion company. They told me all about it when I was young but I didn't pay much attention.

I wanted the life I had with Sora to be without poverty. My father knew this wasn't something I really wanted to do. What I really enjoyed doing was drawing. Both my father and mother had asked me on several occasions why I wasn't pursuing my passion instead of trying to take over my father's company.

I had never told Sora this because I knew he'd ask to see some of my drawings and I didn't think I was ready for that yet. Most of them though were provocative drawings of my now Mate.

I was afraid if he ever saw them he'd think I was a total pervert and maybe I was. I kept those drawings in the drawer on my bedside table. I was praying that Sora never found them. I wanted to burn them but when I tried I couldn't force myself to do it. I loved these drawings. There were ones of him naked with those beautiful scars wrapping around his body.

Or of us lying together on a bed my arms wrapped around him. In them he was always smiling except for maybe about two of them. I had drawn ones of him in wolf form with the white patch of Keyblade on his chest and his missing right ear.

When I got to class I slipped into the first available seat I could find. I was taking Business 1 and then I had to go grocery shopping next. It was going to be a two hour long class something I wasn't looking forward to. Pulling out an old piece of paper I started drawing a small picture of Sora.

He was lying down on his stomach his eyes giving off that come hither look and a sly smile on his face. I drew his wolf ears and a tail protruding from the top of his butt. His hair was in its usual spikes and his legs were in the air and crossed.

When the door opened I quickly tucked the drawing away in one of the compartments of my binder. The class was drawn out and long. I barely took any of the notes that I knew were eventually going to end up on a test. I didn't want to be here in this class, I would rather be in an art class.

After two grueling hours, in which I drew three more pictures, I packed up and headed out of the classroom. I was missing Sora terribly so I headed straight home first.

Throwing the door open I was ready to greet my Mate but he was nowhere in sight.

"Sora?" I called going into the kitchen and then into my parents room. After looking in the living room and still not finding him I headed upstairs. There I heard a small whimpering noise. Flinging the door open I saw my Mate curled up on the bed crying.

 **A/N: Ok well I guess I'll see everyone Monday. Read and review. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed you guys are awesome! Anyway I'll hopefully see everyone again Monday. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	6. Pictures

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I apologize for being late again. Anyway here's chapter 6.**

 **Chapter 6: Pictures**

 **Sora's POV**

Riku had been gone for about an hour. His classes were only about two hours long. I was starting to get bored so instead of sitting on the bed a moment longer I got up and started rifling through his room.

When I got to his bedside drawer I opened it up and was shocked at what I saw.

Hand drawn pictures were scattered in the drawer and then a small book was placed on top as if to hide them from view. Pulling one out I saw it was a picture of me. Face heating to a bright red I sat down on the bed and stared at it. Had Riku drawn this?

He had drawn me sitting on my knees on his bed with one of his long sleeve shirts on. My hands were in front of my crotch thank goodness and I had a sleepy smile on my face. My scars were drawn to just as they should be and on the back of the page in big letters the words, Sora, My Muse were scrawled in Riku's hand writing.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I saw the date was a few months before we went on our beach trip. I pulled out all the papers and went through them one by one. They were all of me, each one of them had me in different positions and in each one I was scarred. One of them he drew me with my wolf ears and tail and part of my right ear was missing.

By this point I was already crying because on the back of each one there was a little message. I love you. My Mate. Wish you were mine.

The last one was a small drawing of me standing there with my hands on my hips and smile on my face. There were scars of course and on the back was a message.

 _Dear Sora,_

 _I've wanted to tell you this for a long time. But every time I try it just doesn't feel like the timing is right. So I'll try for sending you a note instead. I love you. I've been in love with you ever since I can remember... well probably since daycare. I think you're beautiful and so are your scars. I know you hate them but they show how brave you are. Besides your smile they're one of the most beautiful things on your body. Even in your wolf form with your right ear missing your beautiful. Your all I see and when I go to bed at night you're the one I'm dreaming about. Your kind and generous, and even when you get bullied you always have a smile on your face. Even when you're crying, you're always smiling._

 _God I sound so stupid don't I? I probably won't even give this to you. It's so sappy. But it's true I really do love you and if you'd let me I want to be your Mate. I'd take care of you and I'd treat you right. I'd never make you cry again. I'd always make sure that you were smiling and happy. Well anyway Happy Birthday. I love you._

 _-Riku_

I sat there for god knows how long just bawling my eyes out as I clutched the little piece of paper to my chest.

That was how my Mate found me later that day. Sitting on the bed with scattered pictures around me and bawling my eyes out.

"You... you found them?" He asked taking a step forward.

Nodding I held the small note out that he never gave me.

"Is this... is it... is this how you really feel?" I finally asked.

"Yeah... yeah it is. I was so terrified to give you that note. I didn't think that you'd feel the same way so I buried it. I guess I was wrong." He said with a shrug. His eyes were wide as I clutched the note tighter to my chest. "I'm sorry I should have given it to you."

"C-c-can I have it n-n-now?" I stammered through my tears.

Finally it was like my Mate had thawed out as he rushed over to the bed and pulled me into his chest.

"Of course you can. I'm not doing a very good job. I told you I wasn't going to make you cry and look your crying." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Giggling I pulled him down for a kiss. "It's a happy cry. You loved me even before then." I whispered.

"Of course I did. Sora you know that I've been in love with you for a long time. Why is this always a surprise to you?" Riku growled helping me to sit down on the bed.

Shrugging I shook my head and pulled Riku's head in my lap. "I don't know. Because I keep expecting this to be all a dream. That I'll wake up and we're really not Mated and that... that I'm not pregnant." I whispered rubbing my flat belly.

Soon enough it would be fluttering with life. I couldn't wait I was so excited.

Rolling over so that he was face to face with my belly he leaned in and pressed a kiss against it.

"I would be very sad if you weren't pregnant and this was all a dream. I can't wait to be a father." He whispered.

Giggling I ran my fingers through Riku's hair. Looking at the pictures I wondered why Riku wasn't pursuing a career in art. He was obviously very good at it. I knew Riku was planning to take over his father's business but the question was why? He never seemed excited about it just kind of sad.

"Ku?" I started threading my fingers through his silken hair.

"Mm?" He purred

"Why are you going to take over your fathers business when you have this much talent?" I asked rummaging through the drawings.

Sighing Riku sat up and looked at me for a long moment.

"I don't want you to ever have to live like you did when you were a child. No listen," He cried throwing a hand up. "I understand that was the best your father could do and I don't blame him at all. Your father is a wonderful man. I just want to give you everything Sora. I want to spoil you so bad, and our baby to. I want us to be as well off as we can." He explained grabbing my hands in his large warm ones.

For a few minutes I just sat there and opened and closed my mouth like a fish.

"But... Ku you can't do that with art? I don't understand..." I said scratching my head.

I hadn't wanted a baby right away so our little one was a little unexpected but I still planned to go to college. I still planned to finish high school although now that seemed unlikely but I had other ways I wasn't about to give up. Besides Riku knew that I wanted to work in child care and Namine said that once I had my degree and graduated she was going to hire me.

Sighing he shook his head. "I guess I can. I don't know. I just don't know."

"Hey it's ok. School just started why not take a few art classes instead of those business classes and see if you like it better." I suggested.

After a look that said I was completely crazy he sat up and made his way out of the room and downstairs.

"Kuuu!" I whined jumping up and rushing down stairs.

I made it halfway down before I was grabbed around the waist and strong arms picked me up.

"Not supposed to be moving around a lot." He grumbled carrying me over his shoulder like a cave man.

"Blah, blah stress for the baby, blah, blah. Ku you know I can move around some right? It's ok. The baby's fine." I groaned wriggling around until my Mate sat me down.

Those same strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me in for a searing kiss. After every kiss the scarred side of my face was always rewarded with a tender kiss.

"Please just go to one semester of art. Please? If you don't like it then I won't ask again." As soon as he opened his mouth I cut him off, "Riku we're going to be fine. We can do this I have some money saved up from when I worked with Namine this summer and from my birthday. Besides the baby won't be here for another while. Please just one semester." I begged pressing our foreheads together.

Sighing he nodded. "Yes fine. I'll do it."

"Yay! Now let's celebrate! What do you want for dinner tonight?" I asked rushing into the kitchen.

Licking his lips he eyed me hungrily, "You."

Squeaking I reminded him that we couldn't have sex for at least three weeks. That's when my next appointment with Zexion was. Grumbling my Mate crossed his arms and made his way back into the living room.

I decided on making spaghetti mostly because it was one of the few things I could cook. It wasn't long before I heard shouting and an angry Riku stomped his way back into the kitchen.

"Zexion says we can't have sex." He grumbled helping me reach the plates. While Riku set those out I started on dinner.

"Yeah he told us that at our last appointment." I chuckled. "It's not going to change love. I'm sorry it's my fault I'm at such a high risk..."

"No, no! It's ok; it's not your fault." He responded pressing a kiss to my forehead. Turning around I was pressed against the stove as Riku pulled me into a kiss. I was really glad I hadn't turned the stove on yet.

When he pulled away I started on supper. Every few minutes he would pull me away to try and start a make out session. When it came time to put the noodles in I pulled away and Riku let me focus on cooking.

I always made extra because you never knew who would show up for dinner.

A lot of times when Ventus said he wasn't going to eat dinner with us he and Terra would burst through the doggy door just as we set the plates out. It was always best to assume that if they said they weren't going to eat with us they were probably going to show up sometime during dinner.

I had just finished straining the noodles when the doggy door burst open and in flew my brother Reno. His large toxic green eyes were wide as he skidded to a stop.

Turning back into his human form I saw that his eyes were puffy and he was shaking. Riku disappeared from the room but came back a few minutes later holding a shirt out for my brother. Once dressed I led him into the living room. Curling up on the couch I brought him into my arms.

"Reno what happened?" I asked.

Sniffling he buried his face my chest as he started crying. After a while he finally pulled back and tearfully began to talk.

"I can't f-f-find h-h-him." He stammered.

I was about to ask who when I realized. He couldn't find Rude. Normally after a week he would either allow Reno to find him or he would search for Reno himself. It had been an awfully long time but I knew if Rude was still hiding there must be a reason.

"I w-w-went t-t-to his P-Pack but no o-o-one seemed to care." He whimpered.

Rubbing his back I looked over to Riku who shook his head sadly. Once Rude's Pack had found out that he and Reno had Bonded they really hadn't taken too kindly to it. They were a traditional Pack so they didn't really like the fact that Rude had chosen a male, but the fact that Reno was so young they really hated it. I had heard from Demyx that they were thinking about kicking him out.

I think another reason why they didn't like him was because they didn't understand him. Not like Reno did. Rude didn't like being in his human form, he much preferred his wolf form and to Reno that was ok. He accepted Rude and I knew he loved him unconditionally.

Rude was extremely shy. No one knew much about his past except for Reno who had promised he wouldn't tell a soul. All Reno would say was that his old Pack had been terrible to him.

"It's ok Reno. He's coming back. He always comes back you know that. This time though it just may take a while. You're welcome to stay here while you wait." I offered.

"I can't I have to go look for him. I have to go find him." He whimpered.

"I know sweetie. Please just stay here for tonight, eat with us and if he doesn't show up tomorrow I'll send Riku to help you find him. I'd go but Zexion still doesn't want me going very far." I grumbled.

Reno agreed to stay for the night but it took us a while to convince him. We ate and watched mindless TV until it was time for bed. Reno didn't want to sleep alone so he ended up in bed with Riku and me. It wasn't like we were going to have sex anyway. I don't remember being asleep for long before I woke up. I was surprised to see a dark skinned man he was tall and built only wearing a pair of jeans.

"Rude?" I hissed sitting up. I was going to wake Reno but he shook his head and motioned for me to follow him.

Reno was a deep sleeper so it was easy to roll out of bed without him waking up. Following Rude downstairs I flipped on the kitchen light and rushed around to start making hot chocolate.

"Is everything ok? Why haven't you found Reno?" I hissed grabbing the packets and emptying them in the small cups.

"I'm sorry." This was really the first time I had ever heard Rude speak. His voice was rich and deep. "They kicked me out." He said.

"Was it because of Reno?" I asked.

After a few moments he nodded. The kettle I had put on started screeching so I quickly pulled it off the stove and poured the hot water in the mugs. Stirring them around I offered a cup to Rude who took it and then sat it down on the table.

Just before I could ask my question a red head was throwing himself into Rude's arms.

"I thought you left me! Why did you wake Sora up and not me?" He cried.

Glancing up at me he looked to Reno and back to me a few times a torn expression on his face before sighing. Riku joined us downstairs a few moments later as I rushed around to make more hot chocolate.

Helping me with the mugs I gave Reno his as he was curled up in his Bonded one's lap.

After we had all settled on the couch Rude sighed as Reno snuggled up close.

"They had a meeting about our relationship. The Alpha never approved of our relationship anyway. He banished me even after I tried to explain to him that we had not Mated. He didn't care he just wanted me gone. They didn't like me in the first place. They got their wish. I'm gone now and I don't have a Pack to go to." Rude explained.

"Stay here! In our Pack. Papa will let you stay! I know he will!" Reno offered wrapping his arms around Rude's neck. "Please."

"I don't think your father would like that." Rude said looking everywhere but at Reno.

"What? Why?" Reno cried. "Is it because we're ten years apart? I thought you loved me."

"I do! Reno I do love you! I just don't think I'm suited for Pack life." Rude started.

"What does that mean? What about us? Where are you going to go huh? This isn't fair! This Bond affects me to... it feels like it affects me more than it does you. I understand why you leave during Mating season but it still hurts. I still miss you and now what? You're just going to leave and make me suffer all over again?" Jumping up he started to leave but Rude reached a hand out to pull him back.

Twisting his arm around Reno let out a choked sob and rushed back upstairs slamming the door shut behind him.

Putting his head in his hands Rude sighed.

"Look I'm not sure what's happened to you in your past but it sounds like it was very painful. Our Pack is really very understanding. You won't have to tell Papa anything. If you don't want to stay in your human form you don't have to but we're there if you need us. If you want to be in our Pack I can talk to Papa for you. I'm sure he won't mind." I offered with a small smile.

"A long time ago I Bonded with someone. She reminds me of Reno so much. We Mated within days of meeting. The problem was she was in love with someone else. They were never Bonded because he was Mated as well. I didn't think it could happen but apparently there are instances where two Bonded ones don't really care for each other. I got her pregnant and then she cheated on me and tried to pin my baby on the other male. He was the Alpha. He was so excited that he arranged for his Mate to be killed. But when he finally realized that the baby was mine in a fit of rage he killed her and my child.

"He got me kicked out of the Pack and so far rumors have been going around that _I_ was the one who killed my Mate and child. It seems like it's gotten this far because my old Pack had reservations about taking me in once they heard the rumors. When I Bonded with Reno I was terrified. I figured that whatever this was between us would go away, he would find someone else. But he kept coming back; I just don't want what happened to my first Mate happen to Reno. I would be devastated if I found out he cheated on me and had someone else's pup." Rude explained.

Sitting down on the couch I touched Riku's hand. This was the first time we had both ever heard of this ever happening. Maybe it was because our Pack took the Bond seriously. But to go so far as _cheating_? I could never do that Riku. I could never tell someone else that the baby was theirs when I knew it was my Mate's.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of person?" Reno's voice rang out. Standing up he made his way down the stairway hands balled into fists.

"Reno." Rude breathed standing up and taking a step towards his Bonded one.

"Do you really think that about me?" Reno cried.

"No, of course not! But if something ever happened to you I would be devastated. I really do care about you Reno." He whispered taking another step closer.

"I understand why you feel that way but I wish you talk to me about it. Just because I'm fourteen doesn't mean anything. We're going to be Mated one day. So stop running away from me and talk!" Reno cried.

Once Rude had pulled my brother into the safety of his arms he kissed the top of his head and whispered, "I keep forgetting how mature you are for your age. I'm sorry and I promise I'll talk to you."

Pulling back Reno smiled and pulled Rude down for a kiss.

"Well now that we have that settled you guys can stay here for the night if you'd like. In the morning we can go talk to Papa if you'd like." I responded.

After making sure that the couple was comfortable on the couch Riku and I headed back upstairs to go to bed. I knew Papa wouldn't mind and if he did have a problem Daddy would take care of it. Papa was wary of Rude but I knew that Daddy liked him.

Snuggling up close to my Mate he kissed me before we fell asleep. I woke up early the next morning to go and get Riku's breakfast ready. He was going before class to see if he could drop his two business classes and pick up a few art classes. As I made my way into the living room I saw that Rude was lying on his back his arms wrapped tightly around my brother's waist.

Grunting Rude unconsciously started rubbing Reno's back. Snuggling closer Reno let out what sounded like a contented purr. Tip toeing into the kitchen I quietly pulled out a few pots and pans started on breakfast.

I made eggs, toast, sausage and bacon and even some waffles. By the time Riku woke up I was just setting the table.

"This looks really good So." He said in between yawns. "You could have woke me up I would have helped."

"Ku, I _wanted_ to do this for you. I know I can't work or even go back to school so I figured right now I'll be the perfect house wife!" I explained.

A large smile lit his face as he rushed over and pulled me into a hug. We kissed for a long while until Reno and Rude woke up. After serving breakfast Riku left for class and Reno and Rude went off to visit Papa and Daddy.

By the end of the day news had circulated that Rude was part of our Pack.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading Chapter 6 I'll try not to be late again. Anyway I hope you enjoyed review and let me know what you think and I'll hopefully see everyone again on Monday.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	7. The Talk

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I apologize for being late. But here's chapter 7 I hope you guys enjoy and sorry about any mistakes I did a quick edit before posting.**

 **Chapter 7: The Talk**

 **Riku's POV**

A month passed and I was already settling into my new classes. The first day of school had just started for Sora and I felt awful that he had to stay home. Zexion was still adamant that Sora was not to go to school. He knew about the bullying that Sora endured still. He knew how that could affect the baby so school was a no no.

Sabine had offered to grab Sora's homework while Roxas and Axel were working on a lie for the Principal so that Sora could still attend without physically being in school. I loved my little housewife... er husband... well whatever he was I still loved him! As soon as I woke up he had breakfast ready for us and packed my lunch.

I was currently in the History of Art, Woodshop 1, and Public Speaking. I wasn't a very talkative or boisterous person like my Mate was so I was having a hard time with Public Speaking. It wasn't all drawing either it was a lot of learning and papers that had to be written along with tests that had to be taken.

As of now Sora was already showing and every time I sat down to draw the first thing I drew was Sora holding his pregnant belly. It was just a small bump but still it was there.

Curling up on the couch Sora would lie my head in his lap so that I could have access to that small baby bump. According to Zexion, Sora was about two months along. The good thing was my parents were going to be home in time for the birth. Even if they weren't Axel and Roxas had told me they would help me through it.

Sora's grandparents had gone on vacation to Port Royal and were due home any time now. Once we had told them that Sora was pregnant they were ready to call their vacation short. After some coaxing they promised they would take their vacation and be home in a few weeks.

Just as I made it outside of the small community college I ran into Sabine. It was only ten in the morning what was she doing here? When she saw me she looked relieved and rushed over.

"Is Sora ok?" I asked just as she finally made it over.

"Huh? Oh yeah he's fine. Papa called we have good news! Turns out we have a new principal! She's a Shifter! Daddy and Papa explained to her Sora's case and their willing to work with him! I'm on lunch break I just thought I'd let you know! Bye!" Sabine called skipping off with a wave.

Chuckling I started towards my next class. I had about an hour before it started so that gave me enough time to start on my homework. Sabine always had a way of scaring you without meaning to. She could have called but instead she had came to see me. Which was fine it just made me worry about Sora.

Pulling my phone out I quickly shot Sora a quick text. _How are you feeling love?_

 _Ku! I'm fine. You don't have to check on me every ten seconds!_

Was I doing that? After apologizing I started on homework. I didn't mean to bother him so much I just worried about him. We had just lost one baby and I didn't want to lose our other one. With a sigh I started back on my homework until class began.

Once the day had finally ended I headed straight home. Sora was in the kitchen cooking dinner along with Sabine. Heading upstairs I dropped my backpack off. When I turned around I saw a teary eyed Sora.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked crossing over and pulling my Mate into a hug.

Resting his head on my chest I kissed the top of his head. "Stupid pregnancy hormones. I'm sorry. I know you check on me because you love me. But I'm ok really." He whimpered cupping my face.

"I know. I'm sorry I just get worried about you." I responded pressing a kiss to his lips.

Sabine stayed with us for dinner and afterwards I made Sora go over his syllabus. It was later that night when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Sora who shrugged. We weren't expecting anyone. Getting up I made my way to the door and opened it. There stood a red faced Roxas and our Alpha Axel.

"Me and you lets go for a walk." Axel growled.

"Riku I'm very sorry we're going home!" Roxas insisted tugging on his Mate's arm.

"Daddy? Papa? What's going on?" Sora asked coming over and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Nothing sweetie we're just going home." Roxas growled tugging on Axel's arm. "We were just out for a run and your father has lost his mind."

"I haven't lost my mind! I want to have a talk and I'll do this to Reno, Ventus and Sabine to! In fact I'll talk to Rude tomorrow." Axel answered.

"Which is fine but Riku and Sora are Mated! There's nothing you can say! So let's go home." Roxas cried.

"It's fine I can talk." I said. I was thoroughly confused and one look at Sora told me he was to. Groaning Roxas said he would stay with Sora until we got back.

Closing the door behind me we started off towards the woods.

"I don't think I've told you this yet and I should have sooner but I'm sorry. I should have never attacked you when I found out about you and Sora. I was the one who found him the night Sephiroth attacked. I saw how bad he looked and I was terrified he wasn't going to make it. There was so much blood and it was everywhere. Roxas and I have always been protective of him ever since that accident. I knew you had Bonded with him but I didn't want you to Mate with him because you felt sorry for him. That's why I was so angry. I thought that maybe you just felt sorry for him and because you had Bonded you thought you should just Mate with him. I didn't realize how much you loved him. So I'm sorry for that. Roxas thinks I'm out here to kill you even though I tried to explain it to him." Axel explained.

As we made it to the edge of the woods we stopped.

"I would never Mate with anyone that I didn't love. I've always loved Sora ever since we were in daycare together. When I heard he got hurt all I could think about was when I could see him. I just had to make sure he was ok. The scars have never bothered me. I think they add to his beauty. I promise you have nothing to worry about I'll take care of Sora I promise. I love him so much." I responded.

Nodding Axel smiled and said, "As long as my boy is in safe hands. But if you dare hurt him I'll rip your throat out. Hey let's go for a run shall we?"

Speechless all I could do was smile and nod. I would _never_ hurt Sora! I loved him more than words could say. Quickly I stripped and shifted, it had been a long time since I had been able to shift. It was nice to feel the wind as it blew through my fur.

Axel stopped after a few minutes and started to howl. Sitting down with him I howled along. It wasn't long before we heard two answering howls. One I recognized as my Mate's. Even without shifting when he howled he sounded like his wolf, whereas most of us just sounded like a dying cow.

The other one I knew was Roxas. We didn't have to wait long before the bushes parted and out came Roxas and Sora. Sora was holding his small baby bump as his father helped him along. Kneeling down Sora wrapped his arms around my neck and buried his face in my fur.

"Can we stay out here for a while Ku? Please?" Sora asked a smile on his face.

Nodding I settled down on the ground as Sora sat down beside me. Roxas and Axel joined us that night. It was probably the last peaceful quiet night we would have for a long while.

 **A/N: The classes that Riku is taking are classes my fiancee took his first year in university. He's no changed his major, (this is the third time) still in art but now his teacher has got him super into metals. So I apologize if the classes aren't super artsy but these are the classes he's taking as an art major. Anyway I'll see everyone in chapter 8.**

 **Xoxo Royal**


	8. We're Friends Right?

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I feel bad for not updating so here's another chapter as apology, enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: We're Friends Right?**

 **Sora's POV**

A month passed bringing me to a total of three months and three weeks pregnant. I was starting to get bigger by the day and more hormonal to. Papa and Daddy spent a lot of their days at the house with me as I went from crying, to anger and then back to happy all in one go. Riku had just left for one of his late classes and my schedule was completely free so I planned to spend my time alone in a hot bubble bath.

I just turned the taps on when my phone started ringing. I didn't even look at the caller ID instead I hit the green answer button.

"Sora! Oh thank goodness we've been trying to get a hold of you for a while now are you ok?" Olette's voice cried through the small speakers.

Oh yeah... I was supposed to be screening my calls before answering them. Olette, Pence and Hayner had been trying to get in touch with me ever since I didn't show up for class... oh about a month ago. They waited about two days before trying to contact me which was unusual for them.

Riku told me I should answer and just tell them I was sick. But I couldn't do that. I was afraid they would know!

"Because the first thing they're going to do when you answer the phone is accuse you of being pregnant." Riku had scoffed holding the phone in front of him as it rang. "Give me another reason why I shouldn't answer the phone."

"Riku no!" I whimpered jumping around as he held it up above my reach. "Please don't answer! What if they guess? What if they find out? Then what? It'll be all over the news!"

"Who's going to believe three teenagers when they say they have a pregnant friend who just happens to be a male and can shift into a wolf? No one! Sora just answer the damn phone and tell them you're sick or that you moved away!" Riku cried.

"No! I can't Riku please give me the phone. Please." As soon as the tears started rushing down my cheeks he sighed and handed over the now silent phone.

"Come here." He said pulling me into his arms. "You're going to have to tell them something sooner or later ok?"

I told him that I would but another week went by and then another and the calls had stopped. Now it was just e-mailing and texts I had to screen.

With a sigh I tried to keep my voice as light as possible.

"Yeah I'm fine!" I didn't sound chipper at all I sounded scared and miserable.

"What's going on? Is it your boyfriend? Is he keeping you hostage?" Olette cried.

Of course my friends knew about Riku. A few days after it happened I had sent Olette a text. I was always closer to her than the boys.

" _What_? No! Olette calm down everything's fine." I said.

"You don't sound fine... can we come over? Please just to make sure you're alright? You've been ignoring us for over a month now. Ever since you told me about Riku you stopped talking to us. Are you sure he's not being mean to you?" She asked.

"Riku's wonderful. You can't come over... you just have to trust me. I'm sorry I have to go bye." I said hitting the end button as quickly as I could.

I promised I'd talk to Olette and I had... just not in the way that Riku had wanted me to. Slowly I made my way into the bath sinking down into the warm water. Lying my head against the back of the wall I closed my eyes and relaxed. I had made sure to add my bubbles and after a while I sank under those.

I enjoyed my bath for a good hour before I finally felt good enough to emerge. The only problem was when I emptied the water I realized that I was stuck. My legs didn't seem to want to work and my arms were to weak to pull me up.

"I'm only three months along! I shouldn't be getting stuck now!" I moaned.

Perhaps I had relaxed a little too much. My phone was sitting on the toilet but the problem was I couldn't reach it. It was to far. I don't know how long I was in there, it was however long enough for Riku to come home, because when I was finally able to stand up I heard the door slam.

Once he started up the stairs I started shouting. When the bathroom door slammed open I smiled and reached my arms out.

"What the hell is _wrong_ with you?" He shouted stomping over and lifting me out of the tub.

"I just wanted a bath." I said dejectedly.

Wrapping a towel around me he sat me down on the toilet after moving my phone for me.

"That's not what I'm talking about! You talked to Olette. You hung up on her! She came to my school and started screaming at me! She thinks I beat you and I'm that cheating on you! What the hell did you say to her?" Riku cried.

"I'm so sorry Riku! I panicked but I never said you hit me. She asked and I told her no then she wanted to visit me and I just got scared told her no and hung up. I'm so sorry." I whispered.

Groaning he dropped down beside me, placing his head on my bulging tummy. Running my fingers through his hair he purred and leaned up to kiss me.

It started off gentle and sweet but soon turned into one of hunger. Sweeping me back in his arms we barely made it to the bed before I was attacking his clothes. Riku was helping me along the way stripping his shirt off and hurrying to get out of his jeans.

Slipping his boxers off he climbed on the bed and brought our lips back together. Slipping his tongue in my mouth they tangled with each other in a passionate dance. Rolling those sinful hips he rubbed our erections together. My moan was swallowed by Riku's mouth as he continued rolling his hips.

"I thought Zexion said no sex." I groaned.

"Screw it! You want it, I want it we're having sex." He growled.

I really couldn't argue with that. Since my stomach was already the size of a small bowling ball Riku wouldn't let me roll on my stomach. Spreading my legs he leaned down to take my erect arousal in his mouth. Reaching out I threaded my fingers through silver locks and tugged.

I didn't realize he had already slicked his fingers in lube until he pressed them against my needy hole.

"Sora your very eager today aren't you? You're just sucking me in." Riku purred with his mouth still working my cock.

I couldn't even answer as those sinful fingers continued to massage my walls and brush against my prostate. I screamed out in pleasure and began rocking my hips trying to get those fingers to go deeper.

When he pulled out I whimpered and cried out, "No! Please Ku!"

"I'm coming hold on!" He growled. I watched as he slicked his cock up and positioned himself right at my entrance. With a quick thrust of his hips he had burrowed himself all the way inside of me. I cried out in ecstasy as he brushed against my prostate.

"Fuck!" Normally I never cursed, well not often anyway but this time I couldn't stop. Hands braced on either side of my head he started relentlessly pounding into me. Whimpering I grabbed his arms and squeezed hard as he smashed our lips together.

With his body pressed flush against mine and his hand in between our bodies stroking me off I knew I wasn't going to last long. With a few thrusts aimed at my prostate I came with a loud cry of my Mate's name. He wasn't to far behind me releasing his seed inside of me.

Pulling his softening cock out he pulled me close in his arms.

"It's been awhile since we've done that." I said nuzzling my Mate's neck.

"Yeah it has been." Riku murmured pressing kisses to my face.

We snuggled for a while before I attempted to head downstairs and make dinner. We ended up calling in a pizza as we stopped to have another love making session on the couch. As we ate and watched tv Riku found comfort in lying on my bulging stomach to see if he could feel the flutter of our baby. According to Zexion I was progressing wonderfully and we should be feeling the baby move any time now.

We were happy and excited and pretty soon we were going to be seeing exactly what sex our baby was. Both of us sated we didn't talk about my friends for the rest of the night. Everything was going perfectly.

 **Olette's POV**

"What happened?" Hayner questioned after a few silent moments.

"Sora just hung up on me. Something isn't right guys. I'm worried about him. Maybe we should go check on him, make sure he's alright." I offered.

"But we don't even know where he lives!" Pence cried as he made his way down the hall. Pence never missed class ever! Not even when his mom went to the hospital for a broken leg because she fell down the steps. He had called of course to make sure she was ok but he never left school, he cared about his perfect attendance too much.

"No but we know where his boyfriend goes to school don't we?" Hayner asked.

Nodding Hayner and I finished putting our books away just as the bell rang. While students filed out of the classroom we were busy convincing Pence that we needed to skip school. It was last period so it wouldn't hurt.

"Pence come on! Do I have to drag you out here? Because I will." Hayner said narrowing his eyes.

When switching classes we got exactly five minutes to do it. It took three of those minutes to convince Pence we needed to go and then the last two to escape. Pence offered to drive us in his mother's SUV so we boarded and headed straight for the local college.

Pride Land Community College was known for being the biggest community college in the Pride Lands. Most people referred to it as Pride Land University as it was large enough to be one. Thankfully I knew Sabine well enough that she told me what classes Riku was taking when I asked.

It was a good thing Public Speaking was his last class. We waited by the English wing and after about ten minutes Riku appeared. He wasn't paying any attention to us instead he was talking to a pretty girl with black hair and blue eyes. Was Riku cheating on Sora? I couldn't believe this! He wouldn't do that would he? I mean there were rumors going around that Riku was actually bisexual but he had Sora? Was Sora no longer enough?

As they headed to the parking lot I grabbed Hayner's and Pence's arm and dragged them with me. When Riku noticed us he stopped dead in his tracks. Bidding the girl goodbye he raised a hand in greeting.

"What's up?" He asked as we got closer.

"Oh I think you know!" I growled.

"No I don't know. Why are you guys here anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?" He questioned narrowing his eyes.

"Look just tell us the truth we know that you beat Sora! He told us and now you're cheating on him! I knew you were bad news!" I yelled not caring if anyone heard me.

Hayner nodded and Pence was looking around for an escape route. His face was bright red and every time someone stopped to stare he waved them on promising them that nothing was going on.

"What are you _talking_ about? Beat him? Are you high? I would never beat Sora! I love him!" Riku shouted balling his hands into fists.

"Sora said we can't see him why is that? Is it because you don't want us to see all those bruises on him? Ever since he's been with you he hasn't spoken to any of us!" Hayner shouted taking a step forward.

Riku's eyes were dark with anger. "I'm sorry he hasn't contacted you but that's his choice not mine! I told him to contact you guys but he won't there's nothing I can do about that, and as for seeing him he's right you can't. You're just going to have to trust me on this." Without another word he turned on his heel and headed straight for his car.

As much as Hayner wanted to we didn't follow him. I knew he would be watching on his way home to see if we followed. So we planned to go back to the college tomorrow in hopes that maybe he would be thinking that we'd given up. We would try to follow him to his home there.

Getting back in Pence's car he drove us back to school where we got into our separate vehicles and went home. I barely slept that night as all my thoughts were concentrated on Sora. Did we do the right thing? Would Riku hurt Sora now that we all knew and had confronted Riku? All these questions and more ran through my head until I finally fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day we once again had to convince Pence to come with us. We were pretty sure that Riku didn't know which car we drove so Pence gave us another lift to school. We parked towards the back in the large parking lot near Riku's class and waited. He came out about twenty minutes later talking to the same black haired girl.

They talked for a while and then Riku made his way to his car. He didn't pay attention as we tailed him towards a dirt road that lead part way through the forest. Once it opened back up there were houses everywhere. It was like a small community that was hidden away from the world.

We stared in awe as Pence slowed down trying to stay as close as possible without looking like we were stalking Riku. He parked at what looked like a two story house with a wrap around porch. Parking in the small garage the doors closed and we were left idling in the driveway. It was a small driveway with a large yard, there were children outside playing and people were staring skeptically at our SUV.

We sat there for a good twenty minutes gathering our courage to go and ring the doorbell. We had to save Sora he was our best friend. Hayner looked at me and then Pence. Silently we counted to three and exited the SUV. Walking up the porch I raised my fist to knock when I didn't see a doorbell.

Letting out the breath I didn't realize I was holding I rapped three times. I heard shuffling in the background and then someone making their way to the door before it finally started to open. This was it.

 **A/N: Ok here we go Chapter 8! I hope you enjoy review let me know what you think and I'll see you all soon.**

 **Xoxo Royal**


	9. False Labor

**Chapter 9: False Labor**

 **Sora's POV**

Last night with Riku had been amazing. Riku had danced around in his wolf form barking and howling at the moon. He, Daddy and Papa had played for a long while before Ventus and Sabine joined in. Not long after Reno and Rude joined in their wolf forms but they mostly stayed by my side.

I knew it had been a while since Riku had shifted and by his playful manner I knew he was ecstatic. When we walked back Riku was still in wolf form but as soon as we made it to the house he shifted back and picked me up bridal style. Twirling me around I giggled as he set me on the couch and pulled a pair of boxers on.

Curling up beside me he assumed the position, lying his head on my bulging stomach to see if he could feel the baby move.

"Did you have fun?" I asked running my fingers through his silky silver hair.

"Yes I did. I'm sorry if you felt left out..." He started. Leaning down I kissed him hard. That shut him up real quick.

"Riku I didn't feel left out. I'm so glad that you had fun. I enjoyed watching you. Besides I had Reno and Rude to keep me company." I said giggling when Riku started making raspberries on my belly.

He claimed that he was trying to get the baby to move but I think he felt bad that he went to play in his wolf form when I couldn't shift. Nuzzling my belly he made more raspberries before we headed off to bed.

Riku's alarm went off at seven the next morning as it had been doing for the past few weeks. Riku was the first to get up and head for the shower and after about five minutes I got up next.

I always started on his lunch first. Sometimes my Mate took a while in the shower. I was so curious as to why so one day I peeked in the shower to see him sitting in the tub the water still running and my Mate fast asleep.

"Ku wake up." I had chuckled shaking him. He had stayed home that day and slept saying that he wasn't going to miss anything important.

If he wasn't done with his shower in fifteen minutes I would go check on him just to make sure he hadn't fallen asleep. If we still had time I made breakfast for the two of us before going back to bed. Today for lunch I had packed last night's leftovers of lasagna and garlic bread along with a small salad. Once that was done I started on breakfast.

My Mate loved eggs so I made him four eggs, two sausage patties, five strips of bacon and a banana nut muffin I had made the night before. It wasn't long before I heard Riku thumping around upstairs and then making his way down.

I had just got done making my plate of sausage and eggs when Riku took his seat at the table.

"Good morning love." He purred as I set the plate down in front of him. Leaning up he gave me a good morning kiss his mouth tasting like the minty toothpaste he had just used.

"Good morning to you to my love." I whispered, grabbing my own plate and sitting down opposite my Mate. We ate together as we tried to every morning.

Riku was excited and told me about all of his upcoming projects while I ran through the list of homework I had to do. When we were done eating I saw Riku off. But not before having a little make out session with me leaned against the car.

When my Mate had finally left I headed back inside to clean the dishes and then start on my homework. I was a junior this year in high school and every time Sabine came into the house she was carrying a large binder filled with information and homework that had to all be turned in at the end of the week.

After my parents had talked to the new Principal Mrs. Yuffie, she understood about my pregnancy and said that if I wanted to come back after I gave birth I was welcome to. I was grateful for that and with that in mind I started on my homework. It took about half the day to get the rest of my homework done which left me free for the rest of the week.

Monday Sabine would bring me my new batch of homework to do and I would be done within two days as usual, unless there was a paper I had to write. I was horrible at writing papers. If my Mate wasn't busy I'd always enlist his help.

Homework done I headed back upstairs to our bedroom and fell asleep. When I woke up again it was four in the afternoon. Riku should be home by now. Jumping out of bed I bounded downstairs to greet my Mate, he to was passed out on the couch asleep.

"Wake up Riku." I whispered nudging him.

"Mmm?" Rubbing his eyes he sat up and pulled me down on the couch with him. "Let's take a nap shall we?"

I was about to tell him I had already taken a nap when there was a knock at the door. Normally no one ever knocked they usually just barged right in. Riku at this point was fully alert and he bared his teeth at the door letting out a small growl.

"Sit here." He commanded. "I don't recognize the scent."

Slowly he made his way over to the door before opening it. I was just as shocked as he was.

"Hayner? Olette? Pence?" I cried standing up. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We've come to save you! We know what Riku does to you!" Olette cried pushing past my Mate and bounding inside.

Quickly I wrapped my arms around my bulging stomach as Olette rushed over. Grabbing my arm she tried to pull me off the couch but I refused to budge.

"No! Olette stop!" I whimpered. Hayner and Pence were blocking Riku from coming to my aid as Olette continued to pull my arm. With one last successful pull I was wrenched from the couch and fell to the ground. Crying out I clutched my stomach tighter as pain ripped through me. Screaming in agony I curled up in a ball and whimpered. What was happening to me? What was going on?

"Sora! Sora!" Riku screamed breaking free of my two friends to rush to my side. Olette was screaming obscenities and pulling Riku's arm as I reached to grab him.

"The baby." I whispered.

Eyes wide he didn't even wait before shifting into his wolf counterpart. Olette screamed, Hayner passed out and Pence turned a ghostly shade of white. Thankfully Riku's house had a doggy door and with a yip he was gone.

"W-W-What j-j-just ha-happened?" Olette stammered.

Grabbing my stomach tighter I tried to answer but I was in too much pain. I didn't have to wait long before the door burst open and in rushed Riku along with Zexion.

Reaching my arms out Zexion picked me up and carried me straight to the hospital. I don't remember much after that because I passed out. When I woke up next I heard yelling and a string of profanities.

"Ku..." I whimpered to empty room.

"Oh you're up good. We were really worried about you!" Aqua called making her way into the room.

"Where's Riku?" I asked.

"He's out in the waiting room causing quite a scene I'll go get him." She said with a giggle.

With that she turned on her heel and headed out into the waiting room. She wasn't gone long before the door was swinging open and in raced my breathless Mate.

"Are you ok? How's the baby?" He cried just as Zexion made his way into the small room.

"Sora's fine. Now as for the baby we need to talk." Zexion said with a frown. Grabbing a few papers he pulled a chair over and sat beside my bed as Riku climbed in the bed beside me and held me.

"How's the baby?" He asked face pale. Taking my hand in his, he squeezed it tightly.

"The baby is fine thankfully. Sora was put under a lot of stress and then went into labor. We gave you some medication to stop the labor but we're keeping you here for a few days to monitor you."

Sighing in relief Riku pulled me close as one hand drifted down to rub my already bulging belly.

"You need to take it easy Sora, and that means no sex until the baby is delivered. You shouldn't have to worry about shifting until the third trimester but we'll talk about that more when we get there. For now I want you to rest." Zexion said.

After looking over my chart one more time Zexion put it down and made his way out of the room.

"You had me so worried Sora!" Riku whispered nuzzling my neck.

"I'm sorry Ku. How is everyone doing?" I asked.

"Your family is really worried. They'll be here in a minute, there just finding Reno." Riku answered pulling me in for a chaste kiss.

We had just gotten comfortable on the bed when the door burst open and in rushed my family and friends. I squeaked and tried to hide as Riku started growling.

"What are _they_ doing here?" He spat.

"Well we can't kill them. That's not my style so we might as well inform them. If they tell anyone then we'll deal with them from there." Papa said with a frown.

Taking my Mate's hand he pulled me closer to him as I tried to calm myself down. Whispering words of comfort I felt another pair of hands reach out to grab mine.

"Daddy." I whispered. Smiling he leaned over to kiss my forehead.

Sabine and Ventus took residence on one of the plastic chairs while Reno and Rude laid down on the floor beside my bed and growled.

Papa turned to my friends running his fingers through flaming red hair as Daddy took his hand in his.

"We are Shifters. Wolf Shifters to be exact. I'm the Alpha of this Pack and this is my Mate Roxas. You are the first humans in a long time who have figured out who we really are. You're lucky it's our Pack had it been another Pack they probably would have killed you. You can't tell anyone of our existence or you will pay dearly! I won't kill you but when I'm done you'll wish I had. Now as for my son if you don't already know he's pregnant." Papa looked over with a smile as he reached to touch my swollen belly.

"B-b-but y-y-you're a guy!" Hayner stammered.

"I'm also part wolf. It's just a part of who we are." I answered.

"Boy or girl?" Olette squealed.

"We're not sure yet." Riku growled. "I don't like them here Axel. They attacked my Mate and then attempted to steal him away from me."

"Ku! They didn't know any better please don't be angry." I whispered leaning my head against his chest. Groaning I attempted to roll on my side where I was more comfortable.

Daddy began massaging my aching back while telling me he understood my pain. Once settled my eyes drifted close and I fell fast asleep. When I woke up only my Mate, Reno, Rude and my parents remained.

I could hear Reno snoring and I knew Rude wouldn't be too far away.

"Papa, Daddy." I whispered reaching my arms out. Daddy wrapped his arms around me while Papa ran his fingers through my hair. "Where are my friends?"

"They went home baby. We told them you needed your rest. They'll come back tomorrow." Papa answered.

I loved how intimidating Papa looked. Tall and slender with spiky red hair and green eyes. Most people were frightened when they first saw him but when they realized he was a gentle giant they quickly warmed up. Daddy was the one people should be afraid of. He was short with a temper to match. He was the one who was really in charge of the Pack, Papa just followed his orders.

Riku was sleeping fitfully in wolf form in the bed with me and I soothed him by rubbing his belly. He woke up instantly at my touch and pinned me down so he could lick my face. Squealing I tried tugging my energetic Mate off but he wouldn't budge.

"Gross dog slobber." I chuckled when he had finally pulled back. Grumbling he waited until my parents left before he shifted back. Putting his hands on my belly he grinned when our baby fluttered under his fingertips.

"Hey little baby it's daddy, mommy and I love you so much." He said nuzzling my belly.

"Who are you calling mommy?" I cried.

"You of course. You're carrying our baby so you're a mom, you don't have to be a female to be a mom." He said with a sigh. "Move again little baby... come on move." Riku whined.

Giggling I rubbed my belly and pulled my Mate in for a kiss. "I'm sorry I just keep ending up at the hospital." I whispered.

"Don't apologize it's not your fault. Everything is going to be fine, our baby is going to be just fine and everything with your friends will work out. They still love you, they're just a little surprised that's all." He said soothingly patting my belly and pressing his lips against mine.

Thankfully Daddy thought to bring some extra clothes and after Riku got dressed he headed out of the room to find something for us to eat. He returned about thirty minutes later with a tray of what looked like regurgitated food.

"This is what Zexion wants you to eat, some healthy shit for you and the baby. But we'll pretend like you ate it and instead have this burger love." He said producing a burger from the pocket of his pants.

The wrapper was a bright yellow which meant he got it at McMoogles that was just down the street. I scarfed the burger down and made him go get me some fries and an ice cream cone to wash it all down. He came back about thirty minutes later saying that he had to pay Aqua off so she wouldn't tell Zexion.

"Is that why a bite of my ice cream is missing?" I asked.

"She said you wouldn't mind." He chuckled.

I didn't of course I'd babysat Sabine and Aqua together plenty of times and shared food with them when they were still slobbery toddlers. We relaxed on the hospital bed together, watching the tv that was in all of the hospital rooms. We fell asleep soon after booting the tv to life.

True to their word, my friends were back at the hospital early the next morning. I had just started eating breakfast when the door opened and Olette poked her head in.

"Are you decent? Can we come in?" She asked with a giggle.

"What would I be doing naked at the hospital?" I cried with a laugh. Opening the door wide Olette, Hayner and Pence made their way in, looking for empty seats that weren't near my parents.

Riku watched them intently wrapping me tightly in his arms as they nervously sat down. Papa had his arms crossed and was glaring while Daddy gave me a helpless look and shook his head.

"How are you feeling today?" Olette asked reaching a hand out for me to take.

Two sets of growls could be heard and I whipped around to scold Riku as Daddy did the same to Papa But I got to them first.

"Riku! Out! I want you out! My friends are here and you will not growl at them! Same with you Papa! Now leave!" I cried.

"I will not leave you alone with them! They tried to kidnap you and I refuse to let that happen again!" He roared pulling me close as I desperately tried to pull away.

"Riku stop your hurting me!" I whimpered stopping all fighting and giving into those warm arms. He let me go instantly and I quickly tried to hop out of bed but was pulled back into my Mate's arms.

"We have to go Sora. School starts in just a little bit, but don't worry we'll be back after school ok?" Hopping up my friends filed out until only Olette remained. She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek reassuring me that they'd come to visit me.

"Out!" I hissed to Riku as soon as Olette had made her way out. "You have to go to school to so leave!"

"I've taken a few days off. I'm just going after class to get my homework so I'm here to stay. Besides these classes are really easy anyway it won't hurt if I miss a few days." He said as if he didn't even hear what I had just said.

"Get out this instant!" I roared. "My friends left because of you! School starts in two hours! So leave!"

Riku looked hurt but I couldn't be bothered to care at the moment. He didn't immediately climb out of the bed, he just watched me for a moment to see if I was being serious. Papa eventually led him out and they closed the door behind them leaving me alone with Daddy.

Daddy climbed in the bed and kissed my forehead as he smoothed my hair back.

"Try not to get to upset. The baby gets all these emotions to and it's not good for them." He whispered.

Whimpering I curled into my father's arms and let him hold me. I knew I shouldn't be so upset, I knew that Riku was only trying to protect me but at the same time my stupid pride and hormones wouldn't let me grasp that. We were both terrified of losing our only baby and we'd just had another scare.

"How did you and Papa do it?" I asked. "When you were pregnant with Sabine, Reno and Ventus."

"I still got mad at him of course. You know how your father can be at times, but I knew that what your father did he did because he loved me and he was worried about our babies just like Riku is. It's your first pregnancy, those are always the hardest." He said with a sad smile.

I knew why it was so hard with my father, he had no one when he gave birth to my twin and I. My twin didn't make it and when Daddy got pregnant again Papa was there every step of the way.

Now that I was pregnant with my first child Riku had barely left my side. While I loved it, I also hated it. Daddy was alone when he'd given birth to me and couldn't care for me for two days. I knew that when I gave birth I wouldn't be alone and for that I was grateful.

But I also loved the way Riku would curl up beside me and hold me, how he would lay his head down on my swollen belly and coo to the baby. I loved how he made me feel even though I was pregnant and had scars all over my body.

Especially with the scars on my body, he made me feel sexy and beautiful. Sometimes I even forgot that I had them when Riku was around. But when I was alone I always remembered them and I always wondered why he picked me out of everyone he could have had. Why was I so different than anyone else? With questions still swirling in my mind I fell asleep as Daddy held me close.


	10. Meet The Parents

**Chapter 10: Meet The Parents**

 **Riku's POV**

It was two hours before I was allowed to come back in the room. After being banished I sat outside with Axel until we got hungry. Instead of hunting or making something to eat we just headed to McMoogles where I bought Sora another ice cream cone. We ate in silence for a while before Axel looked over at me and sighed.

"You know I was really pissed off when I first heard you got my son pregnant. He's always been sensitive and at first I really thought you would leave him and the baby." He held up a hand when I tried to interrupt and I closed my mouth allowing him to finish. "But I've watched you two together and even though it doesn't really matter what I say now, I approve."

Relief flooded my system and for a minute I was stunned speechless.

"Thank you. That means a lot to me. I love Sora with all my heart and soul I'd never abandon him or our child! I should have asked your permission but I was terrified you would say no and I know how highly Sora regards you two. I was selfish and I wanted Sora no matter the cost. Now that I have him I love him more than I thought I could possibly love someone." I said with a smile.

"Does he make you happy?" Axel asked.

"Yes. I would have never asked him to be my Mate if I knew I wouldn't be happy and if I knew I couldn't make him happy in return." I answered.

That seemed to satisfy him and he nodded. Gathering up our trash we threw it out and headed back to the hospital. I was glad to get back to Sora's room where I presented him with his ice cream cone.

"Sabine didn't even take a bite this time." I said which made Sora giggle. "I'm sorry Sora, you know I'm just worried about you." Pressing my forehead against my Mate's I whispered, "I promised I would never make you cry, I keep doing that and I'm so sorry."

Sora was shy when it came to showing affection in public, so when he pulled me down and practically shoved his tongue down my throat I was a little surprised. Maybe it was because it'd been awhile since we'd had sex, or it was the pregnancy hormones either way I liked this new side of my Mate. Wrapping his arms around my neck he pulled me close as his tongue snaked its way into my mouth.

I didn't mean to moan in front of Sora's parents honestly I didn't but it was so fucking hot.

"This is how you got my son pregnant in the first place." Axel growled.

Pulling away I gulped knowing I was turning a bright red.

"Papa!" Sora whined. Before we could do anything more to defend ourselves the door opened and in walked my parents.

"Mom... dad... I thought... I thought you guys were on your business trip." I stammered.

"Well if you're not happy to see us then we're missing a fashion show." My dad said raising his silvery white eyebrows.

"No! I'm so glad you guys are here." I finally uttered out rushing over to envelop them in a hug.

It was so good to see them again, I knew they were going to be home in time for Sora to give birth but I never expected them home this early. Shortly after Sora's grandparents, Cloud and Leon made their way to the hospital after having just gotten home from vacation. Olette, Hayner, and Pence came by after school as promised so it was a long day for Sora and I.

The best part of it was that we got to take Sora back home. Sora's grandfather Leon gathered Sora in his arms and helped him settle back in my room on the bed. Axel assured us as we made our way back home that our new house would be ready before the baby came.

It was late into the night before everyone except my parents left for the night. As Sora and I were settling in mom made his way into the room knocking on the open door lightly.

"Can we talk?" He asked sweeping his blue hair back.

Nodding he and dad made their way in and sat on the side of the bed.

"What's up?" I asked reaching over and rubbing my Mate's swollen belly.

"Did you plan to get Sora pregnant?" Father asked.

"Xemnas!" Mom cried hitting him on the arm and shaking his head. "Let me talk you just sit here and look handsome."

"Well you wanted to know! I'm asking." He cried.

"To answer your question no I didn't plan to get him pregnant. I didn't know he could get pregnant I just wanted to be his Mate." I answered.

"You couldn't use a condom?" Father asked.

Sora blushed bright red and I was speechless.

"Xemnas! Stop talking! It's not like you used a condom when we first Mated!" Mom shouted hitting my father yet again on the arm.

"Yes but the difference is when I got you pregnant you weren't a teenager in high school, nor were you a student in college!" Father roared.

"What's done is done! What are you suggesting? They can't take it back now and besides you know we would never ask that of them!" Mom cried reaching over to pull Sora and I into his arms.

"I wish you would have just used protection. You know his father carries the gene and he could have potentially and did pass it onto his son. I'm glad your both Mated really I am it's just you're both in school and now you're introducing a baby into the mix. I worry about you both. We'll be here of course to help babysit I'm just upset that Sora can't attend school because of his pregnancy and that you're going to be missing some school when the baby is born." Father said. Sighing he rubbed his temples as mom did his best to give us reassuring looks.

"Sora's bullied all the time why would he want to go back to that?" I growled.

"He needs an _education_ Riku! You both do! We want what's best for you and I know Axel and Roxas want the same. I know everyone is excited for this child but we need to be realistic to. What are your plans after the baby is born? Have you even thought of that yet alone discussed it?" Father asked.

Too afraid to answer we just shook our heads. "I want to go to school again but I don't want to keep being bullied. I've never told this to anyone not even my parents. When you graduated Riku the bullying got worse, they cornered me after school one day and beat me up." He whispered.

"Sora... Why didn't you tell me this?" I asked shocked.

"You wanted me to be able to stand up for myself when you left high school and I did! I just got beat up..." He said whispering the last part.

"Still you should have told me!" I growled.

"What would that have accomplished? I was already humiliated enough! Sorry I didn't want to relive that moment!" He shouted.

Jumping off the bed I clenched my hands into fists and just paced around the room. He was right, what could I have done but beat those idiots up? They would have told someone and then I'd have probably ended up in jail! I remembered the day because he wouldn't see me for two weeks. I really had thought that he hated me and that I had done something wrong.

It was right before the beach trip and when I asked him I really had expected him to say no. I couldn't be mad at Sora, I had told him that I wanted him to be able to stand up for himself, and I was glad he was standing up for himself but at the same time I didn't expect him to get beat up.

Collapsing back on the bed I growled low in my throat. Sora just ran his fingers through my hair and mom patted my shoulder.

"Yuffie... She knows about Sora! She'll understand Sora can still attend school it'll just be from home. Sabine sends his work all the time." I said looking over to mom.

"But what about when exams roll around? Can he still take the exams when he's not physically in school?" Mom asked.

"I... I don't know." I really hadn't thought that far. Sora still had one more year after this one.

"Are you planning on going back after the baby is born? Or are you going to have your homework delivered? You guys need to talk about this. You need to have a plan." Dad said running a hand through his silver hair.

We talked for a while more before mom and dad left us alone to sleep. I thanked god that tomorrow was Friday, we were scheduled to go to Cloud's and Leon's for a visit.

"You're off tomorrow right?" Sora asked like he did every Thursday night.

"Yeah." I responded leaning over to kiss his forehead.

"Good I don't think I can handle my grandparents alone." He giggled.

I knew how Cloud could be when it came to babies. He knew every baby that was born, in fact most of them were born in the birthing room that had been set up in the old Alpha's house. The small hospital that Demyx and Zexion ran didn't have a large enough room for the males and their partners to give birth. So a room was made specifically for that reason in Cloud's and Leon's home.

What they most enjoyed was that it was more personal than a hospital. It was sterile so there was no worry there. I wondered though if Sora was going to give birth there. Or if he was going to go to the hospital and give birth. So far there had been no news of anyone else that was expecting around the time Sora was, but it was still early maybe there was someone in the Pack.

We fell asleep curled in each other's arms. When I woke up Sora was sprawled all over the bed snoring with his t-shirt riding up. Groaning I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his bulging stomach. I had just gotten to the waistband of his pants when fingers threaded through my hair.

"Ku we can't." He panted.

"Mmm but no one's here and we're not expected at Cloud's until lunch time." I responded nuzzling his crotch.

"I know but you know what Zexion said." He moaned spreading his legs a little farther apart.

Chuckling I moved closer, "You seem to want it." He was trying hard to resist me but I could tell it was a losing battle.

Just as he finally caved in a sharp rap came on my door. "Wake up boys your expected at Cloud's and Leon's soon." Mom called.

Sighing in relief Sora jumped up and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and headed to the bathroom. How cute he really thought that was going to deter me. There were three bathrooms, one connected to my room, one in the hall and then one connected to my parents room.

The one Sora went to was the one in my room granting us even more privacy. With a wicked grin I began stripping and making my way into the bathroom. Quietly I opened the door and stepped in before quietly closing it behind me.

The curtains had been pulled closed and steam was rising from the shower. Emitting a low growl I pulled the curtains back exposing my naked Mate.

"Riku no!" He squeaked but he didn't make a move to push me away as I hopped in the shower. Closing the shower curtains I pulled Sora to me and pressed my lips against his neck. He moaned leaning his head back on my shoulder allowing me more access.

"But your body is saying yes." I breathed running my hands down his swollen belly. "Besides it's not like you're pushing me away."

"Mmm but what about lunch? We can't miss it." He moaned as I rubbed a particular sensitive spot on his belly.

"Oh trust me I wouldn't dare miss your Grandparents lunch. There cooking is amazing! Besides we have some time." I responded pressing my erection to the crease of his ass.

I continued rubbing his stomach and kissing his neck until I felt him nod. Humming I kissed my way down as he spun around to face me. His crotch was in my face and I wasted no time in sucking his cock.

"Ku!" Sora cried gripping my hair and tugging. I was hard as a fucking rock so with a free hand I started jerking myself off. His constant moaning only turned me on further. I knew he wasn't going to last long, it had been a while since we'd had sex.

I loved sucking Sora off. I teased him a little bit sucking slowly until he was whimpering and practically ripping my hair out in chunks. Swirling my tongue around the slit I tasted the salty pre-cum that was leaking out. I gave a few harsh sucks not realizing how close my Mate was. He came within a few minutes and I spilled my seed soon after, making sure to get every last bit of cum that spurted out.

Pulling back, Sora was grinning and holding the small bar that was jutting out of the shower wall for support.

"I'm hungry." He giggled as I stood up.

"No surprise there. Let's hurry and get washed and we'll head to your grandparents." I said pulling the shampoo down and popping the cap.

Since Sora was shorter than me I was easily able to apply the shampoo to his hair. He sighed when I massaged his scalp and clung tightly to me as I backed him into the spray of water. His hair now clean he pulled me into a heated kiss that I wasn't expecting.

"Let's hurry up or we'll end up in the bedroom breaking more of Zexion's rules." I growled nipping his lower lip and sucking.

Nodding he helped me wash my body and we quickly exited the shower. I toweled us off and we headed to my bedroom to get dressed. Mom was just finishing lunch for he and dad as we made our way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Will you be home for dinner?" Mom asked.

"Yeah, if not we'll call." I answered ushering us out the door.

"I'll be hungry enough even if we do eat!" Sora called as I closed the door behind us. "What I'm eating for two now." He said as I shook my head.

It was only a few minutes walk to Cloud's and Leon's. The day was bright and the sun shining. Sora was skipping and singing as we made our way to his grandparents. He was full of life, something I hadn't seen in a long time. When I wasn't paying attention he took my hand in his and swung it around. I pulled him closer wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing his neck.

He laughed pulling away and taking my hand back in his. We walked in silence for a minute or so before it was finally too much for Sora.

"I never thought I would ever be this lucky." He whispered walking closer to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I have a Mate and a baby on the way, I have a wonderful family and friends and we're about to have our very own house." He said rubbing his belly.

Pulling him back in my arms I kissed him hard. His arms were wrapped around my neck and I was holding him as tight as I could without hurting him. When I pulled back I pecked his lips once, twice, three times before holding him to my chest tightly.

"Ku?" He asked.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you to Ku." He sighed. It sounded content and happy.

After a few minutes Sora pulled away but not before turning to kiss me again. We arrived just as Cloud was setting the plates out. Both Leon and Cloud doted over Sora making sure he was comfortable before they turned to me.

I was scared at first but they greeted me warmly and I sat down next to Sora at the table. If you've never had two very buff men who could make you disappear in five minutes flat stare at you, trust me it's very unnerving.

Leon headed back to the kitchen and started pulling the food out. Ham, mashed potatoes, green beans, bread and even a small salad. Sora had promised to help make dessert after we ate, so I was curious as to what he and Cloud had in mind.

"I'm sure everyone has already asked this but I need to know, did you mean to get my grandson pregnant?" Leon asked passing the platter of ham around.

Sora groaned taking almost half the ham for himself.

"We hadn't planned it no. I wasn't thinking when I asked Sora to be my Mate that he could get pregnant." I answered. I knew my face was red with embarrassment.

Sora was just as red as I was. Being a Breed Mate wasn't always guaranteed for males. Although most people were sure that Ventus and Reno would be Breed Mates I don't think anyone expected Sora to be one.

"We're not mad. You guys are welcome to come talk to us if you need help. I know your mother and father weren't very happy." Cloud said looking to me.

"It's my dad. He doesn't think we're ready yet. But even if we could... even if we could get rid of the baby I wouldn't want to. This is our child and I don't want to give him or her up." I answered not meeting anyone's eyes.

Abortion had never crossed my mind. Looking over to Sora he was rubbing his swollen belly, and when he caught me staring he smiled. Reaching over I rubbed my hand over his stomach something I always did when he was getting stressed.

They seemed satisfied and the only talk about the baby was what their name would be. We were due to go see Zexion in two weeks to see if we could find out the sex of our baby. We invited Cloud and Leon to come but they said they would come see us after the appointment.

Mom and dad were coming and so were both of Sora's parents. After we had finished eating Leon and I retired to the living room, while Cloud and Sora headed back to the kitchen to start on dessert.

Leon was a man of few words, as was I so the conversation didn't go very far. Cloud and Sora however were laughing and giggling as they baked. We had pie for dessert and after staying and talking for a few more hours we headed home.

The house was mercifully empty. After helping my Mate upstairs we collapsed on the bed full and tired. Exchanging lazy kisses I curled around my Mate and held him tightly.

"I love you Ku." He yawned.

"I love you to So." I whispered but it was to late he was already fast asleep.

Kissing his temple I fell asleep not to long after.

 **A/N: Next chapter is the sex of the baby. What do you guys think the baby will be? Review and let me know what you think.**


	11. It's A!

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I apologize guys I'm getting married tomorrow so I've been working on my wedding. I'm very sorry, here's chapter 11 enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: It's A...!**

 **Sora's POV**

"Sora we've been doing this for almost five months now, you'd think you'd be used to this by now." Zexion sighed as I fidgeted with my shirt.

Sighing I nodded and lifted my shirt up, allowing Demyx to tuck the paper towels under the waistband of my pants. A warm hand was placed in mine and I squeezed it tightly and looked over to my smiling Mate. The gel was cold and I shivered squeezing Riku's hand even tighter.

"Ready to see if your going to have a boy or girl?" Zexion asked with a hint of a smile.

Nodding I watched the small monitor that Zexion had wheeled inside the room. The gel was cold as he squirted it onto my stomach. I watched the screen the whole time as he rubbed the gel in trying to see if I could find out what sex our baby was. It took only a few minutes before Zexion and Demyx were smiling.

"What are we having?" Riku asked with a wide grin.

"It's a girl!" Demyx squealed.

I looked to Riku just as he leaned down to capture my lips in his. It didn't matter that our parents were there in the room with us. When he pulled back he had this dazed look on his face.

"We're having a baby." He whispered so low that only I could hear. "We're having a baby girl."

Papa and Daddy congratulated us as did Riku's parents. When we told my grandparents they of course were ecstatic, but once we were back in Riku's bedroom he pulled me down on the bed and held me close. Nuzzling my neck he kissed his way to my lips and, his hands were warm as they rubbed my stomach.

For the rest of the day we laid together limbs intertwined. We kissed and giggled as we went through a baby book that Daddy had given us. The pages had been dog eared from his last pregnancy with the triplets.

We scanned through the girls names trying to find something that jumped out at us. We had just gotten to the R section when there was a knock at Riku's bedroom door.

He looked to me for a moment and I shrugged. Riku's parents had recently left for another show and wouldn't be back for about two weeks.

"Come in." He growled.

Wrapping his arms around me he pulled me flush against his body. One wolf trotted in, followed by my three best friends Pence, Hayner and Olette, with Rude dragging up the rear.

"We found them outside, I assumed they were here to see you." Olette said with a giggle.

"Yeah this is my brother Reno," I said gesturing to the blood red wolf that was now lounging on my bed. "And this is Rude he's going to be Reno's Mate." Rude was in his human form which was very rare. He must have changed to open the door when my friends had come by.

There was no easy way to explain Reno and Rude's relationship. There was a ten year age gap between the two of them, that in itself was hard enough to explain. For us the Bond that we shared with our soon to be life partners was everything.

Olette and Pence didn't ask but Hayner couldn't stop himself.

"But isn't your brother fourteen? How old is this guy?" He cried.

Snarling Reno stood up and bared his teeth. Rude was quick to pin my brother down before he could do anything, but Reno would have none of that. Still snarling he thrashed around causing Riku to pull me off the bed while Rude tried to settle him down.

Rude managed to get my brother into the bathroom where he changed. Riku slipped them some clothes and after a few minutes Reno was the first to emerge.

"How dare you!" Reno cried. "You don't know the first thing about the Bond!" Rude was already tugging my brother into his arms.

He held him tightly murmuring soothing words in his ear. For a while Reno didn't want to be calmed but there was something about Rude. Helping him sit Rude gathered my brother in his lap and kissed the back of his head. Hayner's eyes were wide and I tried my best to explain the situation.

"The Bond enhances the love we have for our future Mate. Sometimes we find our Bonded one when we're young, like Reno and Rude have. Sometimes we don't find them until we're a little bit older. Once we are Bonded it's hard for us to part. It usually starts off as a friendship, the Bond is what we need from our partner most at the time. Eventually it evolves into love. I know how it looks with Reno and Rude but I promise you it's not bad." I explained.

"I'm sorry Reno we didn't come here to start fights," Olette growled looking over to Hayner. "We actually came here to congratulate your brother Sora! We heard he's having a baby girl."

"Yeah we came here for the same reason." Reno whispered.

It took a while but finally Reno had warmed up to my friends. Rude stayed close to Reno as he always did not saying much. We had pizza that night and I found out that Riku had called my friends to tell them we were having a girl. I knew he was still wary of my friends but at least he was trying and they seemed to be trying to.

"What are you going to name her?" Olette asked.

"We're not sure yet." I said.

We still hadn't finished going through the baby book that my parents had given us. We had dog eared a few pages and circled a few names that we wanted to revisit later, but we hadn't settled on anything yet. I enjoyed the visit but after a few hours I started getting exhausted. Olette and Riku both sensed this and after a few minutes they were herding Hayner and Pence out.

Rude and Reno stayed behind and after my friends had left Riku and I curled up on the couch. Sitting on the small recliner Reno looked to Rude.

"We wanted to talk to you for a minute, that is if you're up for it." Rude said.

When Rude was uncomfortable or scared he tended to shift into his wolf form and run. I was very surprised to see him still in human form. Exhausted as I was I wanted to hear Rude out. Leaning my head against Riku's chest I took a deep breath and nodded.

"Ku would you make us some hot chocolate?" I asked. It would be very rude if I accidently fell asleep.

With a kiss to my forehead he made his way into the kitchen. He wasn't gone long and when he came back he carried four mugs of hot chocolate. Reno drank his the moment Riku gave it to him, after he was done Rude handed his drink over.

When Reno was upset or nervous he ate. Before his first official date with Rude he killed two large bucks and ate them both. Then on his date he ate a whole three course meal that Rude made himself. If there wasn't food around then he was drinking something, and looking for something to eat.

"Calm down Reno, what's going on?" I asked getting up and making my way to my brothers side.

"Rude, you have to tell them. It's not my place." He whispered.

"You're right, I know you're right." He answered.

Leaning against Rude for support Reno brought him down for a chaste kiss. I made my way back to the couch and snuggled up against my Mate. With one final look to each other Rude took my brothers hand in his and started talking.

"My old Alpha the one who killed my previous Mate, I think he's here. Reno and I were hunting last night and we saw a buck had been killed, it was fresh to. I thought at first that it was a wolf from another Pack who just didn't want to be caught hunting in the Pride Lands but the scent was to familiar. We followed it and found a small camp that been set up. Whoever it was had tried to clean up in a hurry. We sniffed around and I realized where I knew that scent from. Xaldin... it was his scent. I know it was. I'm going back there tomorrow to check it out, I have to know what's going on. I can't let my guard down now, what if he comes after Reno?" Rude explained holding his Mate tightly.

"You can't go alone! I'm coming with you." Reno cried trying to dislodge himself from Rude.

"No your not because I'm going." Riku said.

"No!" Reno cried.

"Alright." I said glad that Rude wouldn't have to go at this alone.

"Reno you're not going, Riku will accompany me tomorrow after you go to school." Rude growled.

"Sora, you're siding with them? Are you crazy?" Reno cried.

I could tell he was about to cry, his voice was cracking and his hands were shaking. When Rude tried to touch him he jumped up slapping them away as if they offended him.

"Reno, stop acting like a child! Enough is enough!" Rude roared standing up and grabbing my brothers wrist.

Riku held me back from jumping up to help so I was forced to watch helplessly.

"I'm not acting like a child! I'm angry because after all this time you still don't trust me. I may be fourteen but I'm tired of being brushed off by you because you think I'm a child. Good luck I hope you guys find what you're looking for." Turning on his heel he was stomping out of the house and slamming the door behind him.

"He'll be fine. I'll talk to him later tonight." Rude said with a sigh.

As much as I desperately wanted to go after my brother I knew he needed time to settle down. I made everyone another mug of hot chocolate mostly because I needed something to do with my hands. Rude stayed an hour or so more before he said his farewells and was off.

I went to bed that night with an uneasy feeling. But with my pregnancy I was to exhausted to send Reno a text and ask him if he and Rude had, had a chance to talk. When I dreamed it was about Reno and a pair of haunting black eyes.

 **A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed I'll try to post again as soon as I can! Hope you enjoyed review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	12. Those Haunting Black Eyes

**Chapter 12: Those Haunting Black Eyes**

 **Reno's POV**

To say that I was pissed was an understatement. I was tired of being treated like a child. According to Pack Law I was almost an adult. I mean I had two years to go but still I was practically an adult.

I made my way deep into the forest where Rude and I normally slept. I didn't immediately turn into a wolf as I normally would because I couldn't. I was to stressed and I needed to calm down. Besides I wasn't even sure I was going to sleep with Rude tonight, I was seriously considering going home to sleep. I know Papa would love to see that, Dad would just follow me into my room and ask me what was going on.

I didn't feel like spilling my guts, not tonight anyway.

"I saw what happened. I'm very sorry he treated you that way." A voice carried by the darkness whispered.

Turning to the sound I strained my human ears to pick up the slightest sound.

"He was always like that though. Only out for himself." The voice was rich and smooth but now sounded as if it was right behind me.

Spinning around I saw nothing but blackness. In fact the forest that was normally so bright with moonlight was just pitch black. I couldn't see an inch in front of me and when I put my hand up I couldn't see it either. I was lost in darkness with only a smooth voice to guide me.

"She's dead because of him you know." I could feel his hot breath against my neck, and then what felt like a pair of lips brush against mine.

"He said it was you. He said you killed her!" I cried.

"Oh did he now? Maybe you should ask him to tell you the truth little one." He chuckled cupping my face. "What would you say if I told you I was the victim in all of this?" His breath was warm against my face and his breath smelled like mint.

"What would you say if I didn't believe you?" I growled.

He chuckled again tracing one of his fingers over my lips. "So beautiful," He purred. "How would you like to be my Mate instead?"

Slapping the offending hand away, I hit nothing but air. "You didn't answer my question! And to answer yours no, I don't want to be your freaking Mate you scumbag! You killed your Mate and turned everyone against _mine_!"

He laughed again but it sounded nothing like Rude's. Rude's laugh wrapped around me like velvet, it was rich and deep, like liquid honey. This laugh was dark and menacing. It was full of empty promises yet abundant with dark threats.

"So you've Mated now? You don't smell like him. Come now little one, I was the one who was victimized just ask your," Here he laughed like what I had said was so hilarious, "Mate. If he's not a afraid he'll tell you." He laughed.

It wasn't funny. It _wasn't_ funny! Why was Rude Mating with me so funny? Was it because I was only fourteen and he was twenty four? He thought that I was a child! That's why he was making fun of me. I wasn't a child!

"There looking for you, you know." I growled. "But if they don't find you, I will."

I was desperate to prove to Rude and to my family that I wasn't a child. I wanted to prove that I was trustworthy, I was tired of being left behind all of the time.

"Mm, thanks for the warning love." He whispered brushing his lips against mine again.

I reached out to push him away, but I stumbled when my hands hit nothing but air. Arms wound around my waist helping to steady me. I brushed them off quickly trying to remind myself that my soon to be Mate would be here soon.

"I would never treat you like a child if you were mine. You're so beautiful, and you have such a fiery temper like your father. I like that." His voice was close to my ear and I jumped away only for his arms to pull me tightly against him.

Struggling I pulled out of the hold easily but stumbled back until I fell on the ground.

"Hear that? Your Mate's coming I have to go now but if you ever need me don't hesitate to call me." The voice was moving now, it wasn't close to me but it wasn't far away either.

"What's your name? How can I call you if I don't have a name to go by?" I asked.

"Xaldin, my name is Xaldin." Another feather light kiss and he along with the darkness was gone.

The bright moonlight returned just as Rude made his way into the clearing. I opened my mouth to tell him that I had just spoken to his old Alpha but I stopped. Why should I tell him _anything_ when he was refusing to let me come with him tomorrow?

"You know I love you right?" Rude whispered bringing me into his arms.

Walking me back he sat down and pulled me into his lap. Tucking my head under his chin he pulled back long enough to pull me into a heated kiss. His hands were warm as they made their way under my thin t-shirt to rest against my hips.

Teeth knocked against teeth as we both fought for dominance. I was usually very submissive when Rude and I kissed but not tonight. I was angry and hurt and I wanted him to know. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and was granted access into Rude's mouth. He let me dominate the kiss completely while his hands started to roam.

From my hips to my sides and back down until he was cupping my ass. With a hard squeeze I moaned but it was swallowed in the kiss. I was hard and I wanted nothing more than to Mate. I tested my luck by rolling my hips which caused our erections to brush.

His lips traveled from mine down to my neck where he started suckling on a patch of skin. I continued rolling my hips surprised that he was even letting me get this far. We could barely kiss before he was pulling away telling me that he couldn't do this. Now though it looked like we were going to do it, we were finally going to Mate. We had been Bonded for twelve years, sure during most of that I was child but now I was practically an adult. I had wanted to Mate with Rude since I had turned thirteen, but my family had been keeping me away since I was ten.

Shifters could go into a heat, male or female it happened but the males it happened to were Breed Mates. I didn't understand at the time what was happening to my body and for years I was terrified, but now I knew what I wanted.

I allowed my hands to roam further down Rude's body, until I was slipping it under his shirt. I had seen Rude shirtless countless times, but today it felt different as I lifted his shirt off. Nipping his shoulder he leaned his head against the tree and moaned loudly as I made my way down his chest.

His nipples were dusky and hard as I took one of them into my mouth. With my free hand I rolled the other nub between my forefinger and thumb.

"Fuck, Reno." He groaned pulling his hands out of my pants long enough to pull my shirt off.

Throwing the garment away I attached myself back to his nipples, making sure to switch to the one I had neglected. I wanted this so badly, I wanted to be Mated. I had been in love with Rude whether I realized it or not for twelve years.

I was afraid to talk, afraid that if I said anything he would pull away. I didn't like when he pulled away. It was far too often and it was always for my own good. It wasn't long before strong arms were pushing me away and I knew this was it. It wasn't going to happen today. I tried not to feel angry or hurt but tears were already threatening to fall, blurring my vision.

I was laid on my back in the grass and warm hands soon followed pinching my already erect nipples.

"Reno?" He whispered leaning down my nuzzle my neck. "What's wrong? Why are you crying? Was I wrong? Do you not want this?"

"Yes, of course I want this! I've wanted this since I was thirteen." I answered bringing his lips back to mine.

"Why are you crying then?" He asked in between kisses.

"I thought you were going to push me away again," I answered as Rude finally covered my body with his large warm one.

"I couldn't push you away even if I tried, even if I wanted to." He responded pressing his lips against mine.

His large hands were warm as they slowly made their way down until they hit the waistband of my jeans. He was quick to unbutton them and slide them along with my boxers down, until they were around my legs. I finished kicking them the rest of the way off as a large hand grabbed my erection.

Rude had seen me naked before, and I had seen him naked before but it was never this intimate before. Whimpering I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a kiss. Rude though had other plans as he leaned down to drag that hot tongue over my nipple.

When I tried to thrust into his hand he pinned my hips down which made him let go of my erection.

"Rude!" I cried trying to push the large man off my hips. "Rude please! You're killing me!"

"Trust me it'll all be worth it." He purred nipping my ear.

I had never heard Rude purr before, but I swear I could cum from the sound of it. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath trying hard to calm down. I was already on edge, so I took a deep breath to help calm myself.

His lips were soft and his tongue probing to gain access back into my mouth. I eagerly allowed him in, as he massaged my hips trying to help bring me down. I didn't want to cum too early, and Rude was nothing but patient helping me to calm down. When he thought I was ready he offered me his fingers, a pink tinge rising to his cheeks.

I took them greedily moaning as I wrapped my tongue around each digit. His chocolate colored eyes were glazed over as I sucked on each digit making sure to coat them as thoroughly as possible. When he pulled them away I whimpered from the loss.

"Pull your knees up for me." Rude whispered.

Nodding I pulled my knees to my chest as Rude's thick fingers trailed down to my entrance. Taking a deep breath I let it out as the first finger slowly made its way in. I knew I was tensing up but I couldn't help it, it was painful and I felt this odd burning sensation.

"Don't tense love. It'll only hurt more, I need you to relax." He whispered.

Rude was patient as I slowly relaxed and allowed him to push more of the digit in. Once he got me used to the first finger he added the second. Again I tensed, and again Rude had to help me relax. When the third finger was added I didn't tense as much but I did whimper in pain.

Stroking my hair with a free hand he leaned down to kiss me as he continued to stretch me. With the free hand he trailed it down until he was taking my cock in his hand. Then he touched something inside me and I lost it.

"Feel good?" He asked.

"Y-y- yeah." I stammered sucking in another deep breath.

When he deemed me stretched enough he reached inside his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom.

"I know you carry the gene. I want us to be careful." He explained.

I was in total agreement, I wasn't ready for a child. Not yet anyway. Shortly after Sora had gotten pregnant we had all been tested and we found out that both Ventus and I carry the Breed Mate gene.

Setting the items down on the ground I helped Rude to unbutton his pants and pulled them down. It wasn't like I hadn't seen Rude's cock before it's just I hadn't seen it hard.

"Were you planning this?" I asked when I realized that not only was Rude extremely hard but he was going commando.

"Possibly," He breathed kicking his pants off and covering me again with his body.

He kissed me again this time slower and longer before he pulled away and grabbed the discarded condom. Ripping the pack open he slid it down on his impressive length and began coating it in lube.

"Anyone ever told you, you're hung like a horse?" I whimpered.

"Maybe one or two people..." He chuckled pressing the head of his cock to my entrance.

Before I could say another word Rude was slowly pushing his way in. It hurt like hell and tears were falling fast down my cheeks as he continued to push.

"Shit you're tight." He moaned.

"I'm a virgin what do you expect?" I gasped reaching out to grab Rude's shoulders.

Pulling him down we exchanged sloppy kisses as he finally got situated. I knew he wanted to just plow into me but he was holding back and shaking from the effort. He was huge and it felt like he was ripping me apart, so it took a while to get used to the intrusion. Then again I was a virgin so anybody to me was huge.

"Ok I'm ready." I whispered.

The first few thrusts were painful and tears streamed down my face. Rude apologized profusely but continued to slowly move, trying to replace the pain with pleasure. When he hit those bundle of nerves inside of me again I cried out in pleasure.

"Rude!" I cried gripping his shoulders tightly. He continued to abuse that spot over and over as I screamed in pleasure. With a free hand he reached in between our bodies and started stroking me. I wasn't going to last long and he knew that as he began to occasionally miss my prostate.

His lips were soft yet demanding as he plunged his tongue inside of my yielding mouth.

"Rude," I moaned between kisses, "I'm going to cum!"

His answering moan sent me over the edge and I came with a loud cry of my now Mate's name. Rude wasn't far behind me, calling my name as he thrust inside of me.

Pulling out Rude disposed of the condom quickly and pulled me into his strong arms. There wasn't a trash can that I was aware of but we were close to Rude's old Pack. He probably threw it over their Pack line so that they would have to deal with it.

"How do you feel love?" Rude asked nuzzling my sweaty hair.

Grinning I pulled Rude in for a passionate kiss, "How do you think I feel?" I asked.

Chuckling Rude pulled me on top of him throwing a blanket we had stashed away, on top of us.

"Did you talk to Papa? I know you wouldn't have done this with me yet without talking to Dad and Papa." I said.

"Yes, I did talk to your parents. Your father was very hesitant at first but your dad seemed very open to the idea. They came to the conclusion that as long as I didn't get you pregnant then they wouldn't mind us Mating." He explained with a kiss to my forehead.

"I love you Rude." I whispered as my eyes started closing.

"I love you to Reno." He answered rubbing my back.

We fell asleep soon after with Rude's arms wrapped tightly around me. I didn't tell him about meeting his Alpha, I still wasn't sure if that even happened. I was the first to wake, stirring around I tried to get my bearings but my lower back was killing me.

"Good morning love." Rude's voice rumbled below me.

"My ass hurts." I groaned. "Rude why does my ass hurt?"

I was surprised when Rude started laughing. He was always so stoic and quiet, so it was rare when he would laugh.

"Think about it real hard Reno I'm sure it'll come to you." He responded pressing a kiss to my forehead.

His large hands were warm as they caressed my body, running down to cup my bare ass. Bare? Wait why was I naked? With a squeak I rolled off of Rude, pulling the blanket with me as I went.

"I'm naked! Oh... oh Rude we... did we...?" I stammered crawling back to him and burrowing under the blanket when I had thrown it over us.

"We did, now come here don't shy away from me now. You were holding on tightly last night. Screaming to, have I ever told you I love hearing you scream and moan like that?" He asked following me under the covers so he could nip my ear.

Pulling me closer, he captured my lips and rolled us so that he was on top. His eyes were darker if that was possible and his hands were insistent as he quickly lubed his fingers and began to prep me.

I moaned when thick fingers penetrated me, and a hungry mouth quickly found my neck. Somehow Rude found another condom and within seconds was rolling it down. He pushed in slow giving me time to get used to the intrusion. Once fully seated he started a slow rhythm.

"Rude!" I moaned wrapping my arms around his neck. While he was rolling his hips and making me scream in pleasure I was clawing his back. There was no hair to grab onto which always made me wonder how his wolf form had hair.

When he hit my prostate I arched my back and moaned as he attached his mouth to one of my nipples.

"R-Rude!" I stammered. "R-Right there!"

While he continued to abuse my prostate I started moving against him trying to get friction on my neglected cock. When he still didn't get the hint I reached my hands in between us to stroke myself off.

"Reno fuck your tight. I love it." He moaned pulling off my nipple and pressing a kiss to my lips.

I was the first to cum, no matter how hard I tried to hold off my impending orgasm. Rude followed suit claiming my lips in a bruising kiss. I winced as he pulled out and disposed of the condom the same way he had done yesterday.

"I love you Rude." I whispered.

"I love you to Reno." He answered pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Come now we have to get you to your house, you need to get ready for school."

I wanted to protest but I knew it would do no good. We shifted and I followed Rude quietly until we reached my house. Dad and Papa were already up, and I thought I smelled Ventus and Terra in their bedroom. They must still be sleeping. When we entered the doggy door I was surprised to see Riku and Sora having breakfast with my parents.

"Good morning you two." Dad said with a wicked smile.

Papa was grumbling under his breath but Dad shushed him quickly. We quickly made our way upstairs where I pushed Rude on my bed and straddled his hips.

"If I promise to listen to everything you say can I please come? I'm not missing anything in class, besides I'm more caught up than anyone else. I think we're just going to watch a movie." I pleaded my case and I could see Rude seriously thinking about it.

With a sigh he placed both hands on my hips and said, "You may come. But you listen to anything Riku and I say! If we tell you to leave, then do it. I refuse to put you in danger."

"Thank you Rude." I whispered. Now would have been the opportune time to tell him about my meeting with his Alpha, but if I told him now I knew he wouldn't let me come.

"Just don't make me regret this." He sighed. I promised him that I wouldn't and kissed his cheek. We quickly pulled on some clothes and headed downstairs.

Ventus and Terra were already seated at the table along with the rest of my family.

"You will keep my son safe. If he even has a scratch on him, don't bother coming back here." Papa growled.

"Axel if he got a scratch we wouldn't know. You do realize how fast we heal right?" Dad asked trying hard not to laugh.

"Must you mock me?" He growled. Dad giggled and pulled Papa into a kiss which seemed to satisfy him. "Mmm love you to."

Terra and Ventus watched while quietly eating and Riku was upstairs in Sora's room getting ready. Taking a seat beside my parents we ate breakfast before seeing my brothers off to school.

"Are you ready little one?" Rude asked breath warm against my ear.

Little one, it was the nickname Rude had given me when we first met. "I see your back little one," He would say when I had found my way back to his Pack. Pulling me into his lap he would run his fingers through my fur until I fell asleep. Then he would take me back to Dad and Papa, but I would always come back.

I used to think I was being sneaky when I came at his back turned to me he'd always say, "Welcome back little one." Curling up in his arms I would usually shift back and Rude would offer me one of his large shirts to wear and we'd go to sleep. It never bothered me that Rude's house was always at the Pack line. It never bothered me that when I saw Rude was always alone. In fact I loved it because it meant more time to spend with me.

The next morning when I'd wake up I was always in Rude's arms being carried back to my Pack.

"I'll see you later little one." He'd whisper. Sometimes he'd kiss my forehead and see me off and other times he set me on the ground and walk off.

I always came back, it never failed and if I couldn't find my way back then Rude would find me. We couldn't be apart and I knew now that it was the Bond.

"Little one," Rude whispered snapping me out of my revere, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah I'm ready." I answered.

"Be safe guys, we'll have lunch ready for you when you get back." Dad said.

Riku made his way downstairs seconds later and Sora was quick to pull his Mate into a bruising kiss. They whispered to each for a few minutes, with their foreheads pressed together.

Riku was the first to pull away. Sora was rubbing his stomach which seemed to be getting bigger every week.

"We'll be back before you know it So. Don't worry too much ok?" Riku said with a smile.

With another quick kiss and a nod we set off back to where Rude and I had found the campsite.


	13. Lie To Me

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I'm sorry here's 2 chapters to make up for my absence. My husband and I are living with our parents at the moment until our new apartment is ready. And I've been working a ton so I haven't had a chance to sit down and write. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: Lie To Me**

 **Reno's POV**

The campsite looked exactly as we had left it the day before. Rude nudged me and motioned with his muzzle for me to stay close. Riku closed in beside me and together we made our way through the site. A tent lay in the middle of the forest, it looked brand new and it seemed to be unused to. I made my way inside and Rude waited patiently for me to come out.

Shaking my head we made our way through the campsite sniffing and pawing to find more clues. We had only been there for about an hour when I heard it. We had passed the campfire many times with nothing to be found but now I was hearing someone singing? I looked to Rude to see if he heard it as well but he didn't seem to notice.

Slowing down I waited until Rude was ahead of me before turning towards the campfire. He was tall, with waist length black dreadlocks. His back was turned to me and there was a small campfire going. The singing stopped the closer I got and when I was only a few feet away the large figure turned around.

"Welcome back little one." Xaldin crooned reaching a hand out.

Growling only made him laugh so I bared my teeth and took a step forward.

"We both know you're not going to hurt me so come over and sit, I have a story to tell you." He said sitting down and patting a spot beside him.

I hesitated looking back to see if Rude or Riku was watching but I seemed to be alone.

"They won't be back for a while. So for at least the next hour we'll be alone." He said to my unspoken question.

Patting the empty spot beside him, I looked around one more time before taking a tentative step forward. When he reached a hand out I growled until he pulled it away. I sat adjacent from Xaldin staring at the roaring fire that seemed to appear from nowhere.

"You know most stories start off with once upon a time but this one, this one is a bit different. But it does start off with two wolves, two wolves who were both Mated. The first wolf was the Alpha and he was unhappy with who he had Mated with. The second wolf was also Mated but he was happy. His Mate however was not. She was in love with the Alpha, and the Alpha with her,"

The more he talked the larger the fire grew until it started taking shape. I could see the story he was telling until his voice completely faded. It was dark out but I could already smell my Mate. Quietly I listened until I heard someone pad into the clearing I was standing in. She walked right through me as if she couldn't even see me. There was a small river close to us and she padded over to get a drink.

She didn't hear or see what I saw but as she leaned down to take a drink he struck. He was quick and silent as he tackled her into the water in three easy strides.

"No!" I screamed but they couldn't hear me.

It was some time before they both emerged, she was flailing around now human but he was still a wolf and he calmly dog paddled out of the water. She was screaming for him to help, she couldn't swim. She begged and all he did was watch.

"I can't swim!" She cried, "Please Rude!" As she said his name realization seemed to dawn on him.

She went under just as he shifted back to his human form. She had been under for about a minute now as Rude jumped in. Falling to my knees I started sobbing waiting for them both to emerge. I knew this was a memory that had been long forgotten but now I was seeing it first hand. Rude couldn't spin this in his favor, not again.

I waited for what felt like hours which had probably only been a few minutes before Rude emerged alone. He gulped in fresh air before going back under. When he re-emerged again he wasn't alone. He dragged the woman to the bank with him but she was still. Rushing over I tried to see if I could feel a pulse but I was just a ghost here. I didn't exist so I couldn't touch her, I couldn't help I was powerless.

"No, no, no this wasn't supposed to happen. No! He never said it was her! No!" He screamed pressing shaky fingers to the pulse on her neck.

The scene changed as I watched Rude start to sob. I was in a house now I was guessing somewhere in the living room. There was a sofa in the middle of the room and a few books lying on the coffee table. Paper was scattered all over the room, and a few recliners had been set up near the sofa.

I walked upstairs into the bedroom and found the covers had been ripped off. Boxes were turned over along with all their contents. The bathroom was in the same disary and the kitchen wasn't much better. The door slammed open and I rushed downstairs to see Rude fall to his knees.

"Rude," I whispered. "Why did you do that?"

When the door opened again, I saw Rude's Mate. She was beautiful, in that instant I wondered how Rude picked me. Tall and lean with long, thick black hair and sea green colored eyes. She had a small baby bump and she was rubbing it absently as she scowled at Rude.

"He didn't tell me that was his Mate!" He seethed struggling to stand up.

"He didn't tell you that? What did he say?" She asked nastily.

"He said there was a traitor in the Pack, and they needed to be disposed of. We're Mated and that pup you're carrying is mine! I will not lose you to him!" Rude roared finally standing up.

"I'm going to Mate with him! She's dead so now the Bond they share has been broken! We're fighting tomorrow so rest up." She sneered.

"I'm not fighting you. I'm not doing this!" He screamed.

"I don't want to be with you! You once told me you'd do anything to make me happy, being with him makes me happy." She whispered.

"There's another option. I can leave and I won't come back no matter how bad it gets. I'll let you live the life you want and we won't have to fight." He answered.

"I don't want to pine after you when you leave. We're doing this the honorable way. But just remember I am pregnant." With that she headed upstairs and was gone.

The scene changed again and it was morning. Rude and his Mate were outside with a circle of wolves watching. Rude looked hurt and he was limping but his Mate looked just fine. Looking to his Alpha he nodded, Rude dropped his head with a sigh. Just as his Mate charged Rude dodged quickly and took her down.

She whimpered as he swiftly snapped her neck. The Alpha roared and charged but the other wolves blocked him. Rude whimpered tucking his tail in between his legs before rushing off. I was thrust back shortly after into my own time.

"Reno? Reno! Little one come back to me!" A voice cried.

Opening my eyes I squinted in the dying light and saw my worried Mate and Riku standing over me.

"You killed them. You killed both of them! Why? Why did you do that? You could have walked away!" I cried wrapping my arms around myself. "You could have just walked away! You didn't have to do that!"

"Can... can you give us a minute?" Rude stammered as he pulled me to his chest.

I heard the crunching of leaves as Riku walked away and I tried desperately to settle down. I wanted Rude to explain, all I saw were bits and pieces of what happened.

"Tell me what he showed you little one. I can't fill in the gaps if I don't know what you saw." He whispered rubbing my back.

I managed to calm down enough to explain what I had seen. Rude nodded and by the time I was done I was wondering if I would have to pick his jaw up from the ground.

"Shit." He groaned rubbing his face with the heel of his hands. "I was going to tell you. I didn't realize he had gotten to you before I had."

"You could have told me the truth in the first place!" I snarled.

"Let me ask you something, if I had told you a few years after we had Bonded would you have stayed?" When I stayed quiet he laughed but it was humorless, "That's what I thought. I wanted to keep you at all costs, but I also wanted to tell you the truth. "Your parents would have never allowed this relationship knowing I had that much blood on my hands."

"I don't care what they would have allowed its still my decision and I would have still decided to stay!" I cried. "Rude I love you, and I trusted you. I really thought you were telling me the truth."

"Let me fill in the blanks for you, let me share the things he never wanted you to know." He said putting his head in his hands.

He was quiet for a long time as I tried to stop my constant sniffling. Kissing my forehead he brought me into his lap his strong arms coming to wrap around my waist.

"For the longest time I didn't know she was cheating. Perhaps I did but I didn't want to admit it to myself. I did love my Mate, not as much as I love you though but I did love her. She had just recently told me that she was pregnant and now she wanted to leave me. I met with Xaldin's Mate the next day to see if he had said anything to her. She told me much the same story, but we were patient and we thought that eventually this fling would end. But the longer they were together the less we saw them.

"I confronted my Mate, told her I knew the pup was mine and I wanted her back. She agreed, very quickly but I brushed it off because I thought maybe he had done something to make her angry. We got our Mates back but it was still obvious they we were only doing this for our sake. But we didn't care we had gotten our Mates back. A month passed without incident so I was surprised when I came home one night and Xaldin was at my house. He apologized to me and told me that he needed my help."

He was quiet again putting his face back in his hands. When he started shaking I was scared, Rude never cried. I wanted to be mad at him for keeping something from me yet again but it was hard. This time I understood why he kept this from me. If my parents had found out when we had first Bonded they would have kept him from me at all costs. He was right I may not have stayed with him, but I was older now and I knew it was harder for him to tell me the truth the longer he waited. But he wasn't done and I needed to hear the rest.

"Rude," I whispered. "Rude talk to me."

When he didn't say anything I pulled his arms away and crawled in his lap. Pressing his head against my chest I rubbed his back, whispering soothing words as he was always doing to me.

"I'm not going anywhere, it's going to take more than that to get rid of me. Tell me what happened please." I whispered.

"You're right, I know you're right I need to tell you the rest forgive me." He answered.

"I still love you Rude. You're still my Mate and no matter what anyone says I'm not leaving you." Raising his head I pressed my lips to his.

I knew right now wasn't the most appropriate time for a kiss but I wanted him to know that I was in this for the long haul. That when I did end up pregnant with his pups I was going to stay. I could never do what his former Mate did. Pulling away he smiled sadly at me and pulled me into another chaste kiss.

"As I said before Xaldin came to visit me a few months after the incident, he apologized and said that he and my Mate had broke it off. They weren't going to see each other anymore they were going to remain faithful to us. I believed him of course like an idiot. He said that he needed my help, that there was a wolf from another Pack who had been stalking him. The wolf wanted to challenge Xaldin and fight for Alpha. He said he had beat him once and made the mistake of letting him live. He was worried for my Mate, and for his own. He asked if I would do what he never did and regretted not doing. He wanted me to kill the wolf.

"I'll admit I was hesitant at first but he sweet talked me and I agreed. We went hunting a few days after just he and I when a wolf with a scent I didn't recognize crossed our path. I didn't get a good look before they darted off. I was going to go after them but Xaldin stopped me. We went hunting as planned and the next night he sent me loose in the forest. You already know what happened next.

"The conversation that happened was a few days after I had killed his Mate. She had been talking with Xaldin and she wanted to fight me. I did offer to leave and never return but she didn't like that idea. We both begged her to wait until after the pregnancy but as you can see that didn't happen. She thought I would back down and let her kill me, Xaldin as you saw thought the same. But I didn't want to die, I was scared so I fought back and I killed her. But as I was fighting her I looked to Xaldin my Alpha for guidance and he wanted me to let her win. I didn't want him to win, so I killed her, and my own pup. Word spread of what happened and the story changed, that's why my former Pack was so hesitant to take me in." He explained.

With the story done he sagged in relief. It was going to take a while to finish processing everything he had told me. He had killed three people one of them was his very own Mate and the other his child. His Pack probably thought he was a ticking time bomb and then add our relationship to the mix, no wonder they had kicked him out.

"I'm sorry I got you kicked out of your Pack." I whispered.

"It's ok, I like our Pack better." He said with a chuckle.

I wasn't going to mention telling my parents, he knew he was going to have to. With Xaldin being here he could spin it to the Pack however he wanted. The night I Mated with Rude he made leaving with him sound so enticing. I was lying if I said I hadn't considered it, if even for a moment.

"Let's go home little one, we have to tell your parents before Xaldin can get to them." Rude said standing up and offering a hand to me.

 **A/N: Review and let me know what you think and I'll post when I can.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	14. What You Did To Them

**Chapter 14: What You Did To Them**

 **Riku's POV**

I returned home earlier than I expected to and I knew Sora would be curious. I was surprised though when I came in to see Axel and Roxas on either side of Sora watching tv.

"Hey Ku," He muttered weakly reaching his arms out.

"Hey So what's wrong?" I asked directing my gaze to Roxas and Axel. Sora was known to lie and say he was fine when he wasn't.

"He's been throwing up all morning. He hasn't been able to keep anything down. Zexion said it was normal that it was just morning sickness, a bad case but he should be fine in a few hours." Roxas said rubbing his sons back.

"Your back extremely early did everything go alright?" Axel asked.

With Sora's attention diverted I jerked my head to the kitchen, When he looked back waiting for an answer I smiled, "Yeah everything went great. When we got to the site everything was as they had left it yesterday but the scent was gone. We checked around but nothing." I answered.

"Sora baby I'm going to go make us some hot chocolate Riku would you mind helping?" Axel asked standing up and making his way to the kitchen.

Nodding Sora leaned back on his father his eyes fluttering closed. I didn't even get to the cupboard to get the mugs out before I was bombarded with questions.

"Is Reno alright? Is Rude... Is Rude alright?" He asked eye twitching at the mention of Reno's new Mate.

He was taking it better than when I'd told him I'd gotten Sora pregnant.

"They're fine, but we did find Rude's old Alpha. He was with Reno when Rude and I found him." I explained everything to him. I explained about how we got to the campsite and it looked untouched. We explored everything with Reno by our sides. Just as we passed where the campfire was supposed to be we felt a shudder run through us.

Rude looked to me and I looked to him both of us momentairly forgetting Reno. Dazed we continued forward for an hour or so not saying anything just walking until we realized who we had left behind. We raced back as fast as we could, when we saw Reno he was sobbing his gaze unfocused as a man leaned over him.

Rude was in full attack mode as he raced forward. His former Alpha was smiling and with a wave he was gone. That's when Reno started screaming and crying trying to get away from his Mate. Rude's eyes were just as wild as his Mate's as he asked me to leave them both alone. Relcutant at first I hung around for a few moments before I nodded and headed back home.

Just as I was finishing the door opened and I could smell Reno and Rude as they made their way in.

"Papa!" Reno called his voice cracking.

Axel and I rushed into the living room to see Reno clutching desperately to Rude. Rude had turned back into a wolf and was sticking close to his Mate.

"Rude can't change back." Reno whimpered, "He can't change back."

"It's alright, when did this happen? Was it on your way back here?" Roxas asked.

Reno nodded dropping to his knees and pulled Rude into a hug. Sniffling he buried his face in Rude's fur, as Rude whined trying to get his Mate calm. It was easier to shift back into a human when your Mate was calm.

"Ok Reno your going to have to calm down, Rude's getting all these emotions and he won't be able to change back until your calm." Papa said dropping down beside his son.

"We wanted to talk to you about something and Rude just shifted out of no where and he won't change back!" Reno whimpered.

It was possible the reason why he shifted was because he was so stressed. Whatever they wanted to talk to Roxas and Axel about looked bad as Rude was visibily shaking.

"Is it about your past Rude?" When he nodded Axel kept going, "Is it about the three murders?" Another nod followed a few minutes later.

Murders? What was going on, what had Reno and Rude talked about.

"Roxas and I already know about that. A few days after you became part of our Pack your old Alpha talked to us. It was the reason he was so hesistant to take you in. I'm not going to lie we were both angry at first, but you've never hurt Reno. You've never hurt any of my children or my Pack members." Axel said crossing his arms.

"We want you to stay with us Rude. We enjoy your company, even though we don't see you very often your great with our son. We do understand why you didn't tell us but you should have. Axel is probably the least understanding of the Pack," He said this with a giggle when his Mate glared at him. "But in all seriousness you can tell us anything. We're not here to judge."

With Rude calm he shifted back and a blanket was wrapped around his naked form. Reno jumped into his Mate's arms burying his face in his chest.

"I love you Rude." He whispered.

"Love you to little one." Rude answered pressing a kiss to Reno's forehead. "Everything's alright now ok love? Everything's alright."

Standing up Rude wrapped the blanket tightly around him before excusing himself to Reno's bedroom.

"Murders? Reno what's going on?" Sora asked.

He looked more alert today than he had in a while. Biting his lower lip Reno shook his head and whimpered. Rude returned within moments quiet as a mouse.

"Reno?" When he shook his head again, Sora looked up to Rude.

"I killed them... My Mate, our child and my Alpha's Mate. I killed them all." He answered voice cracking.

"Oh Rude, you poor thing. Reno comfort your Mate!" Sora cried waving his hands together.

"Thank you Sora," Rude chuckled as Reno wrapped his arms around his Mate's waist.

We didn't ask questions about the murders. I knew Sora was dying to get Reno alone or his parents so he could ask more. Sora wasn't afraid of Rude but he would respect him enough not to ask.

Sitting up Sora reached his arms out and I helped pull him off the couch. He was four months along by now and our baby was fluttering every few minutes it seemed. Placing his hands back on his stomach he began to rub it and softly talk. Usually when he did that it meant our baby was moving around.

"Whose ready for lunch?" He asked with a bright smile.

Only Sora could hear about someone getting murdered and ask for food. Wobbling his way into the kitchen I heard cupboards being opened and plates being sit out.

Chuckling Roxas and Axel headed to the kitchen to help with lunch while I stayed behind. To many cooks in the kitchen and all that. Rude and Reno were now sitting comfortablely on the couch. Rude had his arms around Reno as Reno adjusted himself in his Mate's lap.

I felt like I was an intruder. Standing up I made my way into the kitchen, I didn't care how many cooks were in the kitchen. One look and Sora was seated at the table a sheepish look on his face.

"How are you feeling today love?" I asked making my way over.

"Pregnant." He groaned rubbing his belly.

"I wasn't aware pregnant was a feeling," I said trying to lighten the mood.

Reaching over I placed a hand over my Mate's threading our fingers together. He sighed content and happy.

Lunch was a sandwhich for Sora as most of us wanted to hunt our meal. Roxas had been cooking for two weeks straight and he was tired of cooking. Axel could cook but he had been helping Roxas a lot lately with dinner.

"Go hunt Riku, you've been in your human form far to long." Sora insisted pushing me out the door.

"Sora I was just in my wolf form a few hours ago. I feel like we're leaving you behind... are you sure?" I asked.

He felt left out enough at school, I didn't want him feeling this way at home. Insisting that he would be fine, I nodded and shifted in my wolf form. But I stayed where I was while Sora pleaded with me to go and hunt. It _had_ been a while since my last hunt.

Already I could smell a buck that had wandered to far in our Pack's territory. Axel already had his nose to the air and he was itching to go. Roxas was waiting paitently for my decision and Reno was practically glued to Rude as he all but climbed on top of his Mate.

"Go! Enjoy yourself my friends should be coming by later today anyway. So take your time." He said running his fingers through my fur.

Dipping my head I turned and trotted off. Turning around I yipped as Sora giggled and called out, "I love you to Ku!"

Turning away I caught up with Axel and Roxas and we set off. Rude was close behind us, with Reno hot on his heels. We followed the buck for a while until he led us to the small herd. Axel was quick to take down the buck we had been following while Roxas helped. I took down a small doe for myself and a larger buck to take home for dinner tonight. Reno and Rude both took down a large buck while the rest scrambled to get away.

We enjoyed hunting but we never killed anything just for sport. What we killed we ate. We waited for Axel to dig in first since he was the Alpha but he bowed his head and nudged his Mate forward. Roxas just stared at Axel for a long minute before he was nudged again. He stood there still as a statue still staring before finally he bit into the yeilding flesh. We followed suit with our own kills after Axel began to eat to.

Play time always followed after we ate. Part of me wanted to join in on the fun but the other worried about Sora. He said his friends were coming over and I knew I shouldn't be worried but still. Reno was the one who got me distracted by nipping my tail.

Turning around he yipped at me his tail wagging. Rude snuck up behind his Mate and knocked him over. Reno yelped scared at first but when he saw it was his Mate he jumped up and tackled him to the ground. Nuzzling his neck he turned back to me before attempting to tackle me.

I gave in and soon Rude and I were ganging up on Reno. Roxas came to save him after a few minutes and Axel was busy running around pulling everyone's tails. We had a lot of fun and after a few hours we headed back. I was eager to get back to Sora and see how he was doing. Everyone was waiting for us outside as we made our way over.

"Riku!" Sora cried waddling over. Crouching he ran his fingers through my fur. "Did you have fun?"

Olette was the only one who seemed to think this was completely normal. She greeted me with a smile and a wave, while Hayner and Pence stared at us wide eyed. Dipping my head I took his shirt between my teeth and tugged.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said with a laugh as he turned to open the door for us.

We could have used the doggy door but it would have been awkward to watch us wait in line as each of us went through. Rude had helped me drag the buck back and we left it close to the house so I could skin it and get the meat once I changed back.

I found some of my old clothes in Sora's room and after changing I headed back outside. Olette was keeping my Mate entertained as his laughter filtered through the house. Reno and Rude were still outside as I made my way to the buck. I thanked Rude again for helping me drag the large carcass back. Dipping his head they followed me as I went about my work.

Reno was still shaken up it seemed as he kept shaking and whimpering every few minutes. Rude made his way over pushing Reno down before curling up beside him and resting his head on his Mate. Reno resisted at first but calmed when Rude began nuzzling him. Two sets of eyes trained on me as I worked and a few hours later after I was done they were both snoozing.

"Riku!" Sora cried as I made my way into the house with the fresh meat. "Welcome home!"

Dropping the meat off in the kitchen I went to check on my pregnant Mate and saw him squished between his friends. Hayner and Pence were intent on the video game they were playing and Sora was resting against Olette.

"Good afternoon Olette, Pence, and Hayner." I said. "How are you feeling now Sora?" I asked more gently as I crossed over.

"Better, not so sick to my stomach anymore but tired, and hungry." He said with a toothy grin.

"Well I did bring a nice buck home. I was just about to start cooking him." I said as Sora brought me in for a quick kiss.

I could see the glint in his eyes as I pulled away that promised something sexy later tonight. With the help of Olette, Sora made his way into the kitchen where I was just starting on dinner. I had just finished seasoning the meat when I was pulled into a hungry kiss.

Picking Sora up I sat him down on top of the counter making sure not to break the kiss.

"Lets take this to the bedroom shall we?" Sora said running his hands down my chest. Soft hands worked there way under my shirt where they ran over my abs and tweaked my nipples.

"Your friends are here." I reminded him with a low moan.

"So? We can tell them I don't feel good or something." He whispered as warm breath ghosted over my lips.

"Zexion? Remember what he said?" I asked trying hard not to give in. I wanted to give in, oh god did I want to give in.

"What if I said I got cleared for sex?" He asked pressing his lips against mine again.

"Your bluffing." I growled pulling him close and into another kiss.

"But Ku!" He whined as I kissed my way down his neck.

Both of us were so caught up in our make out session it took us a while to hear someone clearing their throat.

We jumped apart like school kids only to see that it was Olette. Giggling she pointed to the fridge that we were blocking. With one last kiss Sora hopped down and started pulling out pots and pans.

"Are you guys staying for supper?" He asked turning the oven on and spraying the pan down.

"Yeah we'll stay. Besides I drove this time and I don't think the guys will want to walk home." Olette said with a smile.

With a wink at me she turned on her heels and left. Sora peered around the corner I guess to make sure she was really gone. Turning to me he grinned and saunteered over. I hurriedly seasoned the meat and got it in the oven just as Sora pushed me against the oven.

His lips were warm as he pulled me down to press his lips against mine. We had thirty minutes to kill, we could certainly do a lot in thirty minutes... but we weren't alone.

When the door opened and footsteps made their way into the kitchen Sora still hadn't pulled away. Either he didn't care or he didn't hear them.

"Oh god! Guys come on! We get it your Mated and Sora's pregnant." Ventus cried.

With one last sloppy kiss Sora pulled away and walked off as if nothing had happened.

I grinned goofily as I watched my Mate leave. Terra's face was red with laughter. Ventus on the other hand was just shaking his head.

"We heard you were making dinner. We've come to offer our services." Ventus said.

"You mean your hungry and you've come to eat?" I asked.

"More or less yeah." Ventus said with a grin.

Terra was the one who ended up helping me cook. Rude and Reno had decided to stay as did Axel and Roxas so I felt like I was cooking for an army. We also made chicken in case the buck wasn't enough. Terra started on the veggies while I seasoned the chicken before putting it in the oven. We had deer, chicken, green beans and broccoli, along with potatoes and biscuits. Sora felt well enough that he even baked us two blueberry pies.

We all gathered around the table as Reno and Rude brought in chairs from Sora's house next door. Olette, Pence and Hayner fit in more so than I thought. They laughed and joked with everyone, including Axel.

"So how's school Ven?" Sora asked his usually quiet brother.

His head dipped down and he was quiet for a long while. When he looked up again he was crying. I had never seen Ventus cry before, so something was very wrong. Even Terra seemed confused.

Jumping up he rushed over and pulled Ventus' chair back so he could access him better. They had just started officially dating about a month ago, but it didn't look like trouble in paradise. Taking his hands Terra pulled him down until Ventus was safely seated in his lap.

"Ven what's going on?" Terra asked as Axel and Roxas joined Terra on the floor.

"He said if we didn't Mate he would do it himself. I don't want to be forced to Mate, but if we don't he'll try and take me away." Ventus sobbed turning so he could clutch Terra tightly.

"Is that why you've been wanting to Mate so much?" Terra asked trying to pull Ventus back enough to look at him.

He nodded throwing his arms back around Terra's neck and pushing himself flush against his Bonded one. I knew Terra wouldn't let anything like that happen to Ventus. They had been close since they were babies but only recently had they admitted their feelings to each other. Terra had been busy trying to set Ventus up on a date with a girl before he finally confessed he wanted to be with Terra.

"Ventus I'm not going to give you up without a fight. You know that right? You know how much I care for you." He whispered pressing a kiss to Ventus' head.

"He has friends! They cornered me outside of the school just a day ago. How can you protect me when we don't even have the same classes? We only see each other during lunch! They can do whatever they want to me and I can't fight back. There are to many of them..." He whimpered.

Slamming his hands down on the hardwood floor Axel growled, "Tomorrow after school I want you to stay inside that building. Your father and I will come up there. Roxas will stay with you and Terra and I will talk to this little wimp. If he so much as looks your way and you don't like it I'll rip his throat out."

"How long has this been going on Ven?" Roxas asked rubbing his sons back soothingly.

"Couple months now. At first he was just hitting on me so I told Terra. That's when we found out that they were just like us. There are five of them in all. There all apart of the same Pack, I'm not sure what Pack it is though. It was just flirting at first but Terra talked to them, but its just gotten worse and worse." Ven explained holding onto Terra tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe, I promise." Terra whispered.

Ven calmed down shortly after and apologized for ruining dinner.

"You didn't ruin dinner." Sora said, as we all nodded. "You love my blueberry pie, if this doesn't cheer you up I don't know what will."

Sora made sure that his brother got the biggest slice of pie and that seemed to make him smile. Sabine promised to stay by Ventus for as long as she could and Hayner had two classes with Ventus so that meant he wasn't going to be so alone.

Reno had lunch with Ventus and Terra but the last two classes Ventus had he was alone.

We finished dinner and desert without much incident. By the time everyone left it was late and Sora was exhuasted. He was worried about his brother and they had been texting ever since they had left.

"Come now its time for bed." I told him grabbing his phone and putting it on the bedside table.

He whined but within seconds he was fast asleep. Wrapping my arms around my Mate's waist I nuzzled my way into his hair and fell asleep.


	15. When They Saved Me

**Chapter 15: When They Saved Me**

 **Ventus POV**

Terra came to pick me up two hours before school started. I was still lying in bed trying to hide but he found me, he would always find me. Snuggling under the covers with me, he pressed kisses to the back of my head.

"Come on Ven we have to go to school." Terra whispered.

"I don't want to." I answered just as quietly.

"No one will bother you. If they do you let me know and I'll kick their asses."

Turning over I looked at Terra for a moment before nodding.

"I'm leaving before my last two classes start though. I'm not going to keep being harassed by them." I growled before diving back down under the covers.

"You trust me don't you?" Terra asked wrapping his arms around my waist.

Nodding, I pulled the covers around us tighter.

"Then I want you to stay at school. I want you to trust me with this. Your father has spoken to some of the Pack members and they're going to accompany you to school today." Terra said his hands rubbing circles on my waist. "Will you trust me Ventus?"

"Yes." I whispered pressing ever closer. "I'll trust you."

I didn't want to Mate yet because we weren't ready. But at the same time what if this didn't work? What if Seifer made good on his promise and tried to Mate me? I belonged to Terra!

I would put up a fight, I wouldn't let him get to me that easy. Snuggling in closer to Terra's embrace I tried not to think about school in a few hours and I tried hard not to think about Seifer and his gang.

We fell asleep tangled in each other's arms for another hour until my alarm clock started blaring. I showered and ate slowly, I didn't care if I was late. I didn't want to go to school, and I didn't want to face Seifer and his gang.

I begged father and Papa to let me stay home, I even begged my grandparents who accompanied Terra and I to school but no such luck. Terra held me tightly outside until the bell rang and we were forced to go inside to our classes.

My first class was History and I had that with Sabine and Hayner. They sat on either side of me cracking jokes until the teacher came in. I felt a little bit better when second period had rolled around and there was still no sign of Seifer. I began to relax and by the time lunch rolled around I was feeling much better.

"See aren't you glad you came today?" Terra asked wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

With a shrug I took a bite of my pizza but on the inside I was pretty happy. After lunch Terra took me to a secluded part of the school before the bell rang and started a make out session. His lips were soft against mine and he pulled me tightly into his embrace.

"Everything will be alright. Just two more classes ok?" He said nuzzling my neck.

I nodded again and with one last kiss we were off. My third class was an art class that I usually had with Seifer. But since he wasn't here he couldn't sit beside me. My peers begged our art teacher to let us have class outside since it was such a beautiful day but I was wary. I didn't want to go but I was outvoted.

Packing up our things everyone was excited to have class outside. They were skipping and laughing while I slowly made my way down the hallway alone. I stopped long enough to the let the teacher know I wasn't feeling well and was headed to the nurse's office.

Normally skeptical of anyone going to the nurses she must have saw how sick I looked and nodded. With the class gone I scurried to the nearest bathroom stall I could find.

Digging my phone out of my pocket I had planned to text Terra that I was ready to go home, and that I had a sick feeling in my gut but my phone was dead. I had forgotten to charge it. I had _forgotten_ to charge my fucking phone. I couldn't just run to his classroom and burst into the room. Then I'd get into a shit ton of trouble.

I thought about going to the nurse's office and seeing if she'd let me lie down until school was out but I decided against it. She'd want to call my parents and see if they would let me come home. I knew what they'd say, that I needed to get back to class, that everything was ok. But it wasn't ok, something bad was going to happen I could feel it.

My body wanted to shift and I struggled for about ten minutes to get myself under control. When I was sure I wasn't going to shift I made a break for it. Three halls later I found myself almost to the front exit. With a look into the office window I saw no one there and I made my break for it.

I was only about half a mile up the road when I decided I would shift. I would hide out in the woods until school was over and then return like nothing happened. At least that was the plan.

But when I turned around to leap into the forest I was met with three guys. I started whimpering when Seifer started to laugh.

"You've been making me wait a long time." He cooed crouching down to run his fingers through my fur.

I whimpered again scared to move for fear of what he would do. If it was just Seifer I knew I could take him but with the other two I wasn't so sure. I tried to act menacing but all I could manage was another whimper. I didn't even try to fight back when they shifted and pinned me down.

I was terrified and I offered my throat letting him know that I wasn't going to fight. But before he could talk, or do anything I heard barking.

I wasn't expecting the familiar bark that rang through the forest or my grandparents to rush through with Terra on their heels. The others backed off fast and before my grandparents and Terra even got to me they were gone.

I rushed to Terra sticking as close to him as I could. He nuzzled my neck as I whined and stuck close to him.

Cloud and Leon ushered us home and after we were inside we shifted back. Cloud and Leon dressed upstairs as I clung naked to Terra.

"Babe you have to put a shirt on or something you're killing me here." He groaned as I climbed in his lap and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I'm sorry." I whispered pulling away.

Leon threw a blanket over me and I headed upstairs with Terra who was wrapped in his own blanket to change. Terra was sent to the bathroom and I ended up changing in my grandparents room. When we re-emerged Terra brought me into a heated kiss.

When we made it downstairs a few minutes later I explained everything, although there wasn't that much to explain. He pinned me down and then everyone showed up. The rest of the night was quiet, Terra was allowed to spend the night at my grandparents with me as long as we didn't do anything inappropriate.

Terra was a perfect gentleman as we slept in the guest bedroom with his arms wrapped tightly around me, and his lips pressed against my forehead.


	16. Pregnancy Is A Feeling

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! I apologize for my absence but I'm back! So here's 2 chapters to make up. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 16: Pregnancy Is A Feeling**

 **Sora's POV**

Word travels fast in a small village but it travels even faster when the villagers are part wolf. News of Ventus' attack spread like wildfire and I was begging Riku to take me to my grandparents so I could check on him. It took about an hour to get ready, I wasn't feeling too well and the baby was fluttering making it even harder to get ready. I was five months along now and there was no word that I would be birthing with someone else.

With another kick to my bladder I jumped up and rushed back into the bathroom. I could hear Riku chuckling and when I emerged again he was holding a shirt up for me.

I discarded my old one and pulled the fresh one on. Pants were next and after quickly pulling those on I was tired. My ankles were swelling and I could barely fit into my shoes.

"This never happened with Daddy! Not even when he had triplets!" I complained.

"It's alright love, come on I'll carry you over if I want." He chuckled kissing my cheek.

With a growl I threw my socks on the floor and marched down the stairs and to my grandparents.

Throwing the door open I marched into the living room, Riku hot on my heels. Ven looked downright terrified until he realized it was just me. Jumping out of Terra's arms he made his way to me.

"It's alright," I whispered, "Everythings going to be alright."

He didn't say anything just nodded. Reno and Rude made their way down the steps both of them in wolf form. They sat beside Terra until Ven made his way back to the couch. Reno nuzzled his brothers leg while Rude made himself comfortable on the floor.

Daddy and Papa made their way over a few minutes later. They were both angry especially daddy.

"We were tricked!" He shouted. "We were on our way when we smelled Xaldin's scent. We followed it for a while but then all of sudden the scent went cold."

"The same happened to us as well but we figured it was a trap." Cloud said.

Ventus quickly made his way back to Terra who held him tightly. For the next few weeks we searched high and low for Xaldin. We found nothing but his scent was everywhere taunting us. We all started staying at Papa's and Daddy's house including Reno and Rude. It was crowded but we were protected by our Alpha.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months and my pregnancy was nearing its end. Nothing happened, no one came for us and from what Ventus had told us Seifer was nowhere in sight. For a while there we stayed in groups making sure that we never left alone. We went to school and came straight home usually with one or two wolves escorting us.

We grew slack and I suppose that was our downfall. It was a day that Daddy and Papa left with Marluxia to go work on a huge floral project. Riku was at school and Terra had a club that he needed to attend at school. Rude was the only one watching us that day along with Namine.

They were fast, in and out. When Rude was knocked out I knew we in serious trouble. It took about three of them to take him down. Reno screamed the whole time as we all scrambled to try and escape. They knocked Reno out first and Ventus next. I had just made it outside and was ready to shift when I felt a prick in my neck. Things went black pretty quick and I felt myself falling.

When I came to the first thing I saw was Ventus and Reno both of them tied up and gagged. There eyes were still closed but it wasn't long before they were coming to as well. Reno screamed but the gag muffled most of it. My belly was swollen and I at some point had fallen on my back. I was like a turtle completely helpless.

Ven struggled but I knew it was no use. Reno's face was blood red as he strained to get himself free. We were in some sort of cage that was barely big enough to hold all three of us. The walls were made of stone and the floor was wood. Where were we?

After Ven and Reno stopped struggling we heard footsteps marching upstairs. Who ever it was came down a few minutes later. It was hard to see until whoever it was unlocked the cage and lifted me up. He was tall, handsome even with black dreadlocks. Reno was quiet now his eyes wide as he watched.

I assumed this was Xaldin. Snapping his fingers two men grabbed Ven and Reno. They dragged them out of the cage and took their gags off.

"Rude! Is Rude alright?" Reno cried as tears started falling.

"He's fine." Xaldin said sounding utterly bored. "He's in the next room over."

Reno lept up only for one of the bodyguards to grab him and shove him back down on the ground. Untying my gag I growled and tried biting his fingers as he lifted my chin up to inspect me.

"Do you want to cause trouble for Reno?" He asked with a slap to my cheek.

I growled but quickly shook my head. Reno's eyes were wide, we all knew what he was saying. He had Rude and he would kill him if we didn't do what he said.

"Can I see him? Please?" Reno asked shaking. The guard was still holding him but quickly dropped him when Reno started to sag.

"No, but if you listen to me I might allow you to see your ex Mate." Xaldin said still looking me over. "Tell me how far along are you?"

Just as I was about to answer Reno piped up sounding borderline hysterical. "Ex Mate?"

Rolling his eyes Xaldin slowly stood up and made his way over to Reno. His guard stepped back just as he approached. Grabbing Reno's throat he lifted him up and slammed him against a wall.

No one moved, we knew if we moved it would only make it worse. Tears streamed down my eyes while Ventus held back whimpers. Reno was silently crying and at the same time trying hard to breathe.

"Ex Mate meaning he will no longer be your Mate. Stop asking stupid questions little one and maybe you won't die with him." He growled. He was barely suppressing the fury that was swimming in his eyes. He held him there until Reno's face started turning purple.

"Let him go!" I cried scrambling to get up.

Xaldin dropped him and made his way over to me. He did however allow Ven to go to his brothers side. I listened to Reno cough and hack as he struggled to get his breath back.

"Now where were we?" He asked not paying attention to my other brothers. I was grateful at least for one small distraction. "Ah yes so how far along are you?"

Before I could answer we heard a commotion next door. Muffled screaming and what sounded like chains rattling. If I had to guess it was Rude. Xaldin was beyond pissed now.

"Someone take care of our friend next door! Take little one here to my room, and Seifer," Xaldin called.

"You called father?" Seifer asked as the door opened.

"Take your prize son I'm done with him." He growled.

The screaming and struggling started until they had to gag and knock Ven out.

"Please don't hurt them!" I cried as they dragged a struggling Reno and unconscious Ven out.

"Would you all just shut up!" Xaldin cried. "I want him fully clothed do you hear me?" He shouted as they dragged Reno out.

They were gone within a few minutes and I was left alone with Xaldin once again. My baby was kicking and I was sobbing when the Alpha's attention was turned back to me.

"So sorry for the interruptions, now tell me how far along are you?" He asked. This time there no interruptions and I didn't want to create one for fear of Reno.

"I'm nine months, I should be giving birth any day now." I said rubbing my stomach. "You're not going to hurt my baby are you?"

"No, I'd never do that. I understand how important babies are." He said with a smile. There was something behind that smile, something sinister and I really didn't want to find out what.

He didn't stay very long before he left. He didn't force me back into the cage thankfully but I was left with two bodyguards. I prayed that Riku and everyone else would find us soon.

 **Ventus POV**

I remember being gagged and something hitting me over the head. I remembered the blackness that clouded my vision but that was it. When I finally woke again I was in a strange place with fluorescent lighting. I was chained to a bed and gagged. I also realized that I was completely naked. When I saw his blond hair and cruel blue eyes I screamed. The gag muffled everything and I thrashed about when he tried to touch me.

He withdrew his hand but reached out again once I stopped moving. I kept screaming and trying to move away and that for a few minutes at least kept him at bay.

"Do you not want me to touch you?" He asked confusion written all over his face.

Did he think that I ever wanted him to touch me? Did he think I'd been playing around when I said I didn't like him? I wasn't trying to give him mixed signals but maybe I had.

When I slowly shook my head I realized that was a wrong move. He was past angry, raw fury flashed across his face before his fists started flying. I screamed and tried to move but I couldn't. I begged to whatever deity that was listening that Terra would find me soon.

I was sobbing when the blows finally stopped. I pulled at the chains but still they would not budge.

"I'm so sorry!" Seifer cried reaching a hand out.

I screamed again, trying to shrink away but I couldn't. I was terrified and I wanted to go home. I wanted to see Reno and Sora to make sure that they were ok.

"If I take the gag off you can't scream ok?" He asked.

"Mmm!" I nodded lifting my head up.

When the gag was off I was tempted to scream but I knew that wouldn't get me anywhere. I took in a shuddering breath, opening and closing my mouth to get the muscles working again. I tried to speak but my voice wouldn't work. After a few unsuccessful tries I managed to finally voice my question.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked voice tight as tears started to fall.

"Because I like you! Don't you see?" He cried gripping my shoulders tightly and shaking. His eyes were wild and I was afraid if I made the wrong move he'd kill me.

"I'm with Terra... we were going to Mate soon. Please let us go I need to get back to him." I whispered. "Please just unchain me."

"I can't do that!" He shouted squeezing my shoulders. I held in my scream of panic and instead just squeaked praying for him to let go.

"Why not?" I questioned softly. "Just one hand alright? I promise no tricks, I won't try anything please?"

I must have gotten through to him because he slowly walked over and unchained one hand. He leaned in close and I cupped his face trying to show him I meant no harm. He groaned nuzzling into my palm and straddling my hips.

It took two days for him to unchain my other hand and almost two weeks before he freed me. I made sure to act as docile as possible when Seifer came for visits or to bring me food. When he left I would quietly wait before jumping up and looking around the locked room for a way to escape.

I wondered how Reno and Sora were fairing. It took a while but I finally got the courage to ask Seifer how long we had been here.

"About three weeks now. Why?" He asked growing suspicious.

"I was just wondering that's all." I said reaching out and pulling him down to sit on the bed.

Internally I was gagging but it made him happy so I knew I was safe. I had learned the hard way what angered him, and now I was happy to say I hadn't been beaten in two days. We talked a while more before I accidently slipped up and talked about Terra.

"I miss him Seifer... I want to go home." Whirling around he slapped me and I fell off the bed. Seifer wasn't far behind holding me with one arm as he punched me.

I had changed before only once, and the beatings were that much worse. So I endured it as best I could trying not to cry out.

"Why are you still after him? You're never going to see him again! Not ever!" He screamed standing up and kicking my abused body.

I whimpered in pain, praying for Terra to come save us. Praying desperately for him to come but I knew it was hopeless. When the beatings finally stopped and Seifer left I managed to crawl into the bathroom to treat the worst of my wounds. As I was grabbing a small hand towel something clattered to the floor.

It was a small razor blade. It glinted in the fluorescent light when I held it up and I smiled. A way out of here... this was my way out of here. I had to be quick though because Seifer would be back within a few minutes to apologize. When I heard the door open I quickly made one slice against my wrist, he was frantic when he didn't see me on the floor, and I could hear him rushing to the bathroom. Just as he stepped foot in the bathroom I quickly made the last slice.

"No!" He screamed.

"You can't keep me away from him you bastard!" I laughed before collapsing.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed those 2 chapters and I'll see everyone in chapter 17. Review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	17. They Don't Need To Know

**A/N: Sorry would have been up sooner but I'm easily distracted.**

 **Chapter 17: They Don't Need To Know**

 **Riku's POV**

Three weeks and no word from anyone about where our Mates were. We searched day and night until we were all collapsing with exhaustion. Sora was ready to pop at any moment and I prayed that he hadn't so I could be there for the birth. As soon as the boys were kidnapped the scent that Xaldin had been taunting us with had gone cold.

Terra was currently outside fighting sleep and raging. Roxas was calling every wolf he knew from neighboring Packs to see if they'd heard anything. Everytime he hung up the phone he grew more and more upset. Aqua and Sabine were on house arrest in case they were kidnapped as well. Sora's friends had taken to coming by everyday after school to see if anything had happened.

When the door opened in walked Axel, Leon and Cloud. Jumping up from his seat Roxas raced over into his Mate's arms. He was sobbing quietly, yet he was shaking like a leaf.

Mom and Dad had come home early and were out searching for clues. I could hear Axel trying to calm his Mate down but it was proving unsuccessful.

"We'll find them Rox." Axel whispered. Leaning down he scooped his Mate up and headed back to his favorite recliner. He cradled Roxas close and kissed the top of his head.

Sabine broke away from Aqua to slowly make her way over. Roxas pulled his daughter into a hug along with Axel. Sabine was trying to be strong for her father but even I could see through the facade. Aqua made her way over to her parents and they brought her in for a hug. Everyone was quiet except those that were quietly weeping.

Massaging my temples I sighed. We needed to find them, if they were gone any longer I wasn't sure what would happen. I was surprised, in fact I think we were all surprised when the door flew open.

He was a blond wolf, with a scent I didn't recognize. But Terra, Cloud and Leon seemed to know him. They had all shifted and were snarling at him. Axel seemed to recognize him as well, he was holding onto Roxas tightly and shouting for us to contain the wolf.

The blond wolf didn't resist when Terra, Cloud and Leon circled him. Instead he shifted and someone threw him a shirt so that he could get dressed. Someone found him a pair of pants and after he was dressed Axel stood up and placed a confused Roxas down on the recliner. Marching up the blond wolf he punched him in the face.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you Seifer!" He growled.

"I can lead you to where they are!" He cried.

That stopped both Axel and Roxas in their tracks. Well more like Axel, Roxas was hell bent on getting to Seifer. It took both of my parents and Aqua to hold Roxas down. Even then he was screaming and thrashing. He managed to scramble away from my parents but Aqua held firm.

"You tell me where my children are at and maybe I won't rip your tongue out and make you eat it!" He screamed fighting against Aqua's hold.

"You heard my Mate. Tell him where our children are and I won't let him kill you." Axel said. He was calm... way to calm.

"I'd do what he says because when Roxas is done with you then Terra and I will take turns." I growled standing up and stalking over.

"If you kill me I won't be able to lead to where everyone is now will I?" Seifer asked narrowing his eyes at Terra.

Everything was silent as we waited for Seifer to tell us where we could find the guys. Taking a deep breath he looked from Terra to Axel and Roxas before resting his gaze back on Terra.

"I'm sorry," He whispered hanging his head.

"What did you do? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Terra shouted clenching his fists and face going red.

Olette reached a hand out and laid it on his shoulder murmuring something in his ear. He nodded once and managed to keep his rage in check. Standing up I cracked my knuckles, and took a deep breath.

"He doesn't like me I get it now... but," Seifer was terrified and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "He slit his wrists to get away from me."

Terra lost it. He snarled and shifted taking down the terrified blond. Leon and Cloud were quick to hold Terra down, while my parents worked on holding Roxas down. Axel was screaming and Olette was sobbing while Hayner and Pence were stunned.

I however took action. Walking up to the terrified blond I punched him the face. I heard a nasty crack before blood started spewing from his nose. It felt so good that I punched him again and again. All I could see was red. I fought when arms reached around my waist and tried to pull me back.

"Ku, please stop." She whispered pressing her face to my back. "Please stop, if you kill him you'll never see Sora again."

Sucking in a large breath I dropped to the ground wrapping my arms around myself. The red drained away and I was left looking into warm blue and green eyes. Sabine was cupping my face and smiling. It didn't quite reach her eyes but she was trying for me. Leaning in she pressed her forehead against mine whispering soothing words.

"Thank you Sabine." I whispered unwrapping my arms and hugging her.

"Your welcome." She answered kissing my forehead.

Helping me stand I looked down and saw Seifer curled in a ball with blood pooling around him. When I nudged him with my foot he started moving and I debated on letting my instincts take over and kill him. Sabine was right though if I killed him I'd never get to see Sora or our baby.

"Where are they?" I asked coldly.

"I-I can s-show you." He stuttered uncurling himself.

"Is Ven alive?" Terra questioned stomping forward.

Seifer tried to curl himself back up but Terra grabbed his collar and pulled him up.

"I said is Ven alive?" He roared slamming Seifer against the wall.

"I don't know," He started. When Terra growled and Roxas darted forward along with Axel he raised his hands up and shouted, "Yes! Barely I don't know! He was when I left! He's with one of my nurses right now! I snuck out to come here!"

Dropping the cowardly wolf to the ground Terra moaned. Aqua made her way over to hug the stricken man.

"Show us where my children are at now!" Roxas shouted.

"I can't take you there... I mean I can but he'll probably kill Reno for spite. We have a guest house right next to ours, that's where they are in the basement. Father took Reno to his room in the guest house, my guess is he's chained up to his bed. Rude's in the basement with Sora. There are guards everywhere. Ven... he's in my room but like I said one of my most trusted nurses is treating him." Seifer explained. "We can get as far as the woods," Looking around he stared at Olette, Hayner and Pence. "You can come inside... I can pass you off as my friends."

"What? No!" Hayner cried.

"Yes... yes we'll come. We'll do anything to rescue the guys!" Olette said.

"I'll take you to the main house. My father will stay there because he'll be to afraid that I'll take you to the guest house. While we're there you'll have to take the long way but if you can get to the main house unnoticed you'll be fine. The guards are idiots so they'll be easy to take down." He explained not meeting anyone's gaze.

"How can we trust you?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"You can't. But without me how are you going to find your loved ones?" He asked.

We had no choice... we didn't have to trust him but we would have to follow him. I wasn't the only one pissed, or the only one who threatened that if he tried anything he would be killed.

"You show us where our children are at and we'll decide after all this is over if we kill you or not." Roxas said rubbing his temples.

Seifer nodded terrified and we came up with a plan. We would have to act fast but I was confident we could pull it off. He gave us directions to his house and without another word he took Hayner, Pence and Olette with him. We left ten minutes later chasing after the scent that was left behind. Seifer had taken a car to get here which meant he had thought of everything. Or this was a trap.

Either way we were committed to this. When we reached the two story house we stopped at the edge of the woods watching. Seifer had just reached the house as we all got in position. We quickly hid when Xaldin walked out to meet everyone.

Olette was peppy as usual albeit it was a little forced. I saw Hayner elbow her while Pence was on the verge of hysteria. This was going to blow up in our faces. Clearing his throat Hayner peered around Seifer and Xaldin, his eyes lighting up when he saw the small house.

"Hey what's that? Got anything interesting in there?" He asked taking a step around Seifer and heading towards the small shed.

Xaldin tensed and reached out but Seifer was the first to catch him. "Uh how about we go in my room and play games for a while?" He asked.

Hayner pretended to think this over for a minute but nodded. They guided an almost hysterical Pence inside as Olette finally managed to relax. She came up with an excuse of Pence not studying for his geometry test. He seemed to buy it at least for now. Roxas whimpered when the door closed and attempted to make his way to the shed. Axel took him down and laid on top of him until he was calm.

It took several hours but he eventually calmed down. He still whimpered every so often and Axel nuzzled him until he was calm again. We waited patiently for Seifer to finally come out of the house. His excuse was that he needed to take out the trash. With a half full garbage bag he dumped into the large garbage can. Raising his arms up to stretch he threw a small set of keys as hard as he could.

Cloud trotted off to find them while Seifer walked to the forests edge which was about ten feet away. Raising his head he looked up at the sky just as the sun was starting to set.

"I think I'll send dad to get some pizza for us." He murmured. "Should take him about thirty or so minutes."

Not even meeting our gazes he shrugged and walked off whistling as he went. We all looked to Axel for guidance. Cocking his head, he nodded at us that we should go when Xaldin left. If they could get him to leave in the first place.

An hour later and three shouting matches later Xaldin was leaving the house grumbling. We crouched down and waited for what felt like forever. Seifer and Olette were the first to leave the house to come and get us. Hayner and Pence were going to act as the lookout.

Roxas bucked Axel off of him and raced after Seifer. Axel growled at his Mate but he refused to stop. Seifer was quick to unlock the giant metal pad while Axel tried to restrain his Mate. As soon as the door opened Roxas bolted in with Axel on his heels. I slunk in next with Cloud and Leon. At first glance it was just an ordinary house. There was a bed in the middle of what I assumed was the living room. The kitchen had a sink and pantry and what looked like gardening tools leaning against the small bar.

The bathroom was ordinary as well and Roxas began whining. Plopping down he leaned against Axel and whimpered.

"In here, there's a trap door. There all underground." Seifer explained making his way to the pantry door.

Inside there was a rug but once lifted there was indeed a small square trap door. Seifer pulled the rope handle and instructed us to stay outside until he called. The walls had to be soundproof because once the door was opened I heard a loud moan. I instantly recognized it as Sora's.

Hackles raised I growled as Seifer jumped down. Olette came to stroke my fur while Sabine and Axel held Roxas back.

"I said hot water you idiot that's lukewarm!" Sora screamed. All was quiet for about five seconds before he let out another blood curdling scream.

That was it for Roxas and I as we both broke away and jumped one at a time down the small trap door. I followed the scent bypassing Seifer who I assumed was coming to get us. Roxas and I both made it to him at the same time. He was lying on his back, with a pillow propped up under his butt. There was a blanket on top of him that was pulled up to his knees. His legs were spread and his hands were over his eyes.

"These assholes wouldn't know how to get themselves out of a paper bag." He groaned. "Hurry up Riku."

Trotting over I nuzzled his hand with my nose until he pulled it away. He squealed and tried pushing me away until I yipped at him.

"Ku," He said reaching his arms out. "She's coming... she's on her way right now to meet us." He panted rubbing his large stomach.

I was in awe, watching his hands move over his swollen stomach. As entranced as I was I knew we needed to rescue the others and get out. Plopping down I decided I would stay with Sora and wait for the guard who was bringing water back.

Cloud stayed with me while Seifer escorted everyone else to Ventus and Reno.

 **Reno's POV**

I was surprised that he didn't chain me to the bed after how many times I tried to escape. I howled for hours on end just to piss him off, and out of spite I even peed on the bed. He was so pissed when he had to change the sheets and I did it again two hours later. I think I pushed him to far after the second time I peed because he kicked me against the wall. Yelping I jumped up and shifted before clutched my stomach protectively.

Raising his eyebrows he grinned maliciously and stalked over. I raised my arms over my head but he didn't touch me.

"You will listen to me, everything I say you understand me?" He asked. Slowly I nodded shrinking back in the corner as far as I could. "He'll still die but for the moment you've bought him some time."

Leaning down he grabbed my collar and pulled me up. I couldn't stop the sudden growl that left my lips.

"Mmm I love it when you're feisty." He whispered capturing my lips with his. I didn't kiss back, I refused to kiss back. Growling low in his throat he pulled back and initiated the kiss again. "If you don't kiss me then I'll have to terminate your Mate earlier than I planned, and I even thought about letting you see him."

"I can't cheat on Rude!" I cried.

"So you want me to kill him now?" He asked.

"Of course not!" I cried.

The make out session lasted for about thirty minutes. After I was thoroughly molested my captor left me. I'm sure he was hoping that I would develop stockholm syndrome, but I had news for him I wasn't! He visited me every day sometimes twice a day to start a make out session. It was disgusting but if it meant that kept Rude alive then I would endure it.

When Xaldin would leave I would inspect the room to see if there may be a way out. There never was, the windows were barred with the blinds closed. There were no sharp objects, or even bobby pins so that I could pick the locks with. Shifting I would crawl under the bed looking for any trap doors, unfortunately there were none.

It was frustrating, but at night I swore I could hear my Mate's chains rattling.

"I'll get you out of there." I whispered.

At night Xaldin would pin me down and force me to sleep with him. Thankfully he didn't force me to sleep naked, I drew the line with sleeping next to this molester naked. Three weeks... it had been three weeks since we had all been kidnapped and I was starting to wonder if we'd be trapped here forever.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! See you in chapter 18! Review and let me know what you think.**

 **xoxo Royal**


	18. No One Likes Surprises Reno

**Chapter 18: No One Likes Surprises Reno**

 **Riku's POV**

I heard the screaming way before I even saw what was going on. Roxas and I had just taken down three guards having snapped their necks fairly quickly. Sora was still too weak to move but he had finally shifted to make the birthing easier. Nipping my heels I was forced to leave my Mate's side so I could go help get his brothers.

When we finally made it up the stairs and down the hall to the last bedroom on the right, we were both trying not to vomit. The stench of blood was strong and so was the smell of antiseptic. There was a small girl with short cropped black hair huddled into the corner of the room. Ven was deathly pale, his eyes were closed and he was lying on the bed hooked up to multiple machines.

Terra was holding one of his hands in his while tears streamed down his face. It was heartbreaking to watch. Saix had shifted back to his human form was softly talking to the small nurse. Axel was nowhere to be seen and I figured he was off looking for Reno.

Xemnas had shifted and he took Leon with him so they could go and find Rude. Cloud was sticking with us and he looked absolutely green. He hadn't been feeling good in a while either. I assumed it was because he grandchildren had been kidnapped. Sabine and Aqua were in another corner of the room talking to Zexion and pointing at the blood.

Demyx had long ago wandered off to help Axel search.

"Ven... baby it's me Terra. Everything's going to be alright." He whispered kissing his forehead.

The small black haired girl whose name we learned was Xion was finally talking. Aqua made her way over to Saix as they quietly discussed Ven's chances of survival. From what I could hear it could go either way.

Everything happened at once, we heard a loud scream coming from down the hall just as a door slammed open. Terra stayed behind with Leon, Zexion and Aqua to protect Cloud and Ven while the rest of us headed off towards the noise. Sabine was the first to make it downstairs, she tucked her tail between her legs and slowly backed away.

Rude had been freed, but he hadn't shifted to his wolf form. A guard was propping Sora up with a knife to his throat while Xaldin was holding onto Reno's arm.

"Make a move and we'll kill both of them!" Xaldin growled.

When he noticed his son he growled as Seifer took a step back.

"He won't love you father, he'll never love you! I learned that the hard way! Please let them go!" He pleaded holding his hands up to show he meant no harm.

"I don't care about love you fool! I don't even care about the one giving birth, all I care about is this one right here. He's got something special and his Mate has no idea." He cackled.

He was mad completely mad! His eyes couldn't seem to focus and he was grinning. He played with the end of Reno's long red hair, often leaning down to sniff it. Reno was paralyzed eyes locked with Rude's. He took in a deep breath and shuddered as tears slowly fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"Sorry for what little one? What happened?" Rude asked.

Yanking his hair Reno yelped and was forced to his knees. Rude growled but didn't make a move. He was quiet for a long while, not meeting anyone's gaze. Sniffing the air I could smell Rude on him even though it was a bit faint.

"He made me kiss him and it was gross!" Reno shouted.

Xaldin punched him in the back of the head causing him to fall to the ground. Rude grew stiff but there was murder in his eyes as Xaldin quickly reached down to grab him.

"That's not what you were supposed to tell him! Do you want me to hurt it?" He asked.

"Please no! I'm sorry just please don't hurt us!" He whimpered.

"Us? Reno what's going on?" Axel asked.

I couldn't stand the silence. I looked to Sora but even he looked clueless.

"Rude," He started trying hard to smile, "You're going to be a dad."

Rude's eyes grew wide but a real smile started stretching itself across his face. Apparently that was the wrong thing to say because Xaldin knocked him over the head again rendering him unconscious. Before Xaldin could even do anything Rude shifted and attacked. Since I was still in wolf form I sprang into action knocking Sora's guard over.

The guard was quick to run away, while Rude and Xaldin were battling it out. Stray spittle flew everywhere, as they snarled and bit each other. Chunks of hair and flesh were flying as they wrestled and tried to kill each other.

Sora was barking and yipping, his way of cheering for Rude I assumed. It was hard to tell who was winning by the way they kept flipping each other over. Reno came to a few minutes later. Sora whimpered and wagged his tail trying to get his brothers attention. He was disoriented and unsteady as he looked around until he spotted his brother.

He crawled his way over and started searching for his Mate. When he saw Rude he growled and shouted, "Kill him! If you can't I will! I refuse to give up my child to this molester!"

That may have given Rude the burst of strength he needed because he pushed the large black wolf over. Xaldin flailed around barking and howling. Seifer pushed through the crowd of wolves staring at his father. Rude was still pinning him down but he looked to Seifer as if asking for confirmation.

Seifer was quiet for a long time, "Do it. If you don't you and I both know what will happen." He said voice shaking.

Turning away he grabbed Olette and pulled her into his chest just as we heard the resounding crack. She screamed trying to pull away but Seifer held firm.

"You don't want to see this." He whispered leading her away. Hayner and Pence had finally made their way down and Seifer steered them away to.

Terra was still upstairs with Ventus and Rude was reacquainting himself with Reno. I raced to my Mate as Roxas and Axel tried to figure out which kid to attend to first. Sora whimpered so they started their first running their now human hands through his soft pelt of fur.

He whined until I made my way over but not before shifting and changing into a pair of clothes.

"Are you ready?" I asked kissing his head.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. Five hours later and Sora was finally pushing with the help of Demyx and Aqua. Zexion was still upstairs with Terra and Xion looking over Ventus.

"Guys we don't have anything for this baby!" I cried. We would need diapers and a bottle at least, I mean for fucks sake we were in some underground house.

"He's right... we can't leave Ven though, Zexion said he's not ready." Roxas whimpered.

"I'll go to the house, we had a bag ready for the occasion. We assumed we'd be in Cloud's and Leon's house though." I said. I really didn't want to miss the birth of this child but I didn't have a choice it seemed.

"No I'll go, you need to be here. It's your first child after all." Axel said patting my back.

Even though he was in a lot of pain, Sora wagged his tail and yipped. Crawling closer I pulled Sora's head into my lap and stroked his fur. Axel shifted and bounded off while Reno and Rude made themselves comfortable next to me.

Roxas was back and forth between his children until Sora started whimpering.

"There we go, relax now." Demyx said rubbing Sora's swollen stomach.

"And now you can push." Aqua said.

He was panting and whimpering and there was nothing I could do. I rubbed his face and kissed his head, and even murmured soothing words to him.

"I love you so much," I whispered.

He licked my hand just as Aqua told him to push again. "Oh here she comes!" Demyx cried. "One more push and she'll be here."

Sora closed his eyes and I whispered more encouraging words. "Just one more push." I whispered, "You can do it."

Axel made it back just as our daughter was pushed into the world. Demyx quickly rummaged through the bag and pulled out a small towel. Picking our daughter up he cleaned her off and handed her to me. Her eyes were closed but she was breathing. Her fur was silver like mine but the tips of her fur were cinnamon brown.

When she shifted a few minutes later she didn't open her eyes, just continued to sleep. I held her down so that Sora could lick her cheek. She woke up to that, her eyes were a bright blue and then the screaming started.

I rocked her back and forth while everyone stared in awe at our new baby. After we quickly changed her we warmed up a bottle and fed her. She was much happier after that... if you could call sleeping happy.

"She's beautiful, what are you guys going to name her?" Roxas asked rubbing her tiny hand.

I looked to Sora who nodded and stretched his head out to lick our babys cheek. She snuggled deeper into the small blanket but other than that she didn't stir.

"Soraka, her name is Soraka." I said kissing her forehead.

We stayed underground for the night and helped a hobbling Sora up the stairs the next morning. Ventus had to stay behind until he woke up a day later. He was weak but Terra refused to leave his side. They managed to carry him home the day he woke up. He was exhausted so we decided to wait a while before going to visit.

Reno was checked over for any injuries, he and the baby were deemed healthy. Rude refused to be checked over saying that he was fine. He stayed by Reno's side making sure that he was alright and had everything he needed. Sora was checked over and he was deemed fine and Soraka was completely healthy.

Soraka was a dream child, she never cried unless she was hungry or needed a diaper change. She slept a lot those first few weeks, eating often and snuggling up with her mother and I. I knew he would never admit it but Sora loved being called mother.

It took about a month before Ventus started receiving visitors. He was ashamed of what he had done and refused to see even his parents. Terra was the only one who was allowed to see him, mostly because he refused to leave Ven's side. Sora was constantly texting his brother with no answers back. Sometimes if he was sleeping, Terra would respond and give everyone updates.

Three weeks passed before we were allowed to visit. We packed little Raka up and headed over to our Terra's house.

I had been up since four in the morning taking care of our daughter. Sora had been up for the past few days and I knew he needed his rest. He was exhausted, you could see the bags under his eyes and I felt awful. We were both trying to go to school and Sora was at home a lot. His parents came over as much as they could and so did my parents.

When we got to Terra's he was waiting outside for us. He smiled when he saw Soraka and we offered to let him hold her. Taking her from my arms he ushered us inside.

"Just so you know my scent is all over him now... Roxas allowed us to Mate." He said not meeting our gazes.

"That's wonderful!" Sora cried through a yawn. "I'm so happy for you guys. But I must ask is this the reason he's allowing visitors now?"

"Yeah, we had a long talk. I was against it at first but when I talked to Roxas he gave us his blessings. He's calmed down a lot now." Terra answered.

We slowly made our way upstairs until we reached Terra's room. Ven was sitting in a small window seat looking out at the bright day. He turned and smiled when he saw us and reached his arms out for Sora.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that! I was just so scared, but that's no excuse I should have never tried to leave you guys." He whimpered.

"No, no Ven it's alright. No one's mad at you." He said pulling his brother into his embrace.

"That's what Reno said." Ven wailed dropping his head on Sora's shoulder.

Terra was sitting on his bed cooing to a restless Raka. She was fussy and whimpering and when Terra handed her back over she got quiet. She stared at me for a long moment before yawning and going to sleep. I kissed her forehead as she nuzzled deeper into her blanket.

Terra's parents Namine and Marluxia came by later on in the day to check on everyone. Namine had baked us cookies and invited us to stay for dinner. We agreed to stay and not long after Reno and Rude made their way over as well.

"How's pregnancy going?" Sora asked making a bottle for a fussy Soraka.

"So far so good. I'm only about two months along Zexion says." Reno answered rubbing his belly.

He tried not to show it but Rude was so excited to have a baby. He held Reno and rubbed his belly. When in wolf form he would bare his teeth at anyone that he deemed a threat. He was protective over his Mate and it seemed like they fell deeper in love.

"How's parenthood?" Reno asked looking over at the small rocking car seat. Soraka was sleeping soundly, after being changed and drinking her bottle.

"It's wonderful but exhausting." I said through a yawn.

Sora nodded looking down at our beautiful daughter. She stirred only once whimpering until Sora and I kissed her little cheeks and ran our fingers through her hair. She settled down after that promptly falling back asleep.

We talked more about our daughter and Reno's pregnancy. Rude chimed in on how excited he was for the baby, Dinner was delicious, fresh rabbit meat and vegetables that came out of Marluxia's garden. We stayed late into the night and promised to meet the next morning at Axel's house.

Soraka was restless and Sora was bone tired. After sending him up to bed I held Raka in my arms and rocked her. She whined and whimpered until I warmed her up a bottle. She was quiet after that for only a few minutes before she started whimpering again. I changed her hoping that would help but no such luck.

So I did the only thing I could think to do, I shifted. First I wrapped her in a little blanket and laid her on the floor surrounded by pillows. She stared at me for a long while before shifting. Yipping she squirmed around until I managed to untangle her. Nudging her with my nose she stumbled around on unsteady legs trying to get to me.

When she made it I licked her head and walked to the other wall I had built out of pillows. She stumbled over wagging her little tail until I licked her head. This went on for at least an hour until she plopped down and refused to move. Walking over I curled up as she made her way in between my paws.

Plopping back down, her little head didn't even hit the floor before she was out. I was filled with pride, normally when she was this restless Sora calmed her down. I was at college a lot and when I came home I was often working on projects. He spent a lot of time with Raka and I felt bad.

I woke the next morning to the sounds of whimpering. My pillow fortress was still up but Soraka was gone. Jumping up I turned around until I saw my Mate sitting beside me. Raka was in her human form greedily eating while Sora smiled down at her.

"We make beautiful babies don't we Ku?" He asked.

Resting my head on his leg I nodded and nuzzled the blanket away. I licked her cheek and then my Mate's hand. He giggled and finished feeding Soraka as I shifted back and found my discarded clothes.

I took Raka when she was done eating so that Sora could get ready. We were going to Axel's for a visit. We put her in her car seat and I hurried to get out of last nights rumpled clothing. We finished packing the diaper bag and scooped up the car seat. With a quick kiss we were off.

Sora's POV

Two Months Later

"Family meeting now!" Papa roared stomping into the house with Reno and Rude in tow.

Daddy was busy making snacks but at hearing my father's voice he stopped what he was doing, and made his way into the living room. Ventus and Tera made their way downstairs as Riku and our baby Soraka emerged from the playroom.

"Hey baby, you and Daddy have fun?" I asked sitting on the couch and rocking her.

Laying her head on my shoulder she made a little gurgle before falling asleep. Papa was still stomping through the house rounding up the last of my siblings before plopping down on his favorite armchair. Riku was the last to make it into the living room along with Daddy. In their hands they carried a plateful of sandwiches. With everyone settled and eating we looked to Papa.

"What the fuck Rude?! He's fucking sixteen! We had a talk about this when you guys first Bonded!" Papa shouted.

Riku was up in an instant taking baby Soraka with him as he raced upstairs.

"Axel! Don't forget there are babies and women present!" Daddy growled punching Papa's arm.

"I apologize Axel. It should have never happened, we weren't thinking." Rude said his head down.

"Your right you guys weren't thinking. I can't believe this," He sighed running a hand through his hair. "We've been through this with Sora already. You know how hard it was for him to graduate high school while being pregnant and now you're following in his footsteps."

Just as I was about to open my mouth, Reno slammed his hands on the sides of the sofa.

"Would you guys stop acting like I'm not even here! This wasn't just Rude's decision it was mine to!" Reno shouted. "You allowed us to Mate! So if you're going to blame him you have to blame both of us! By Pack law I'm already an adult."

"But you're pregnant! What about school? Your going to get big enough where you can't attend anymore!" Papa argued. "I said you could Mate, I never said to get pregnant!"

"Sora did it! I can to!" Reno cried.

"And do you see how hard it was for him? He had to drop out and continue from home!" Papa roared.

As loud as they were I was surprised that Soraka wasn't crying. Daddy was sitting on the armrest of the recliner shaking his head, while Terra and Ventus were still in complete shock.

"I can't give it up now anyway, I talked to Zexion and he said I'm too far along to even consider it. He said that it would be too risky considering how Sora's pregnancy went." Reno had really thought about it all.

"How long have you known?" Rude asked before Papa could start in again.

At this Reno looked away, "Before I got kidnapped, so about three months now. I didn't say anything because I was afraid you'd make me give our baby up. And then I was kidnapped and I was worried about making sure you were safe."

"Do you trust me that little?" He asked, "I've made mistakes but I never meant to hurt her you have to understand that."

Grabbing Rude's hand in his he brushed his lips over his knuckles. "It's not that at all! I just didn't want you to side with them. I know you thought I was too young to Mate but there's nothing we can do now." To our father he said, "We used protection every single time I swear! Even the night when Rude took me, the condom broke but we didn't notice until afterwards."

"I never thought you were too young." Rude whispered pressing a kiss to my brothers forehead. "This is what I was afraid of though. Your parents are right, we all saw how hard it was for Sora and now we're going to bring a baby into this?"

Shaking his head Reno jumped up clutching his stomach protectively. I was up in an instant taking my baby brother into my arms.

"Sora," He pleaded, "Don't let them take my baby!"

Daddy joined us and together we formed a protective circle around him. I didn't realize that Rude was next to us until he reached a tentative hand out to cup Reno's face.

"Hey, hey listen to me, we're not getting rid of our child. That won't happen ok? Come here Reno please?" Rude begged opening his arms.

It didn't take long, it was a split second decision before he was back in his Mate's arms.

"Your father is worried about you, we're all worried about you. We all just want the best for you. No one will harm our baby ok? No one. I love you," He whispered rocking his Mate back and forth.

"I love you to." Reno whispered. "You promise nothing will happen to our baby?"

"I promise." Leaning down he sealed the promise with a kiss.

I could tell that Papa was still upset but he wasn't as angry as before. Turning to Ventus and Terra he drummed his fingers against the armrest.

"You two," He growled. "Anything I should know about you two? While we're all confessing!"

"We're Mated...?" Terra laughed. It wasn't his usual laugh, this one was scared, no terrified.

"The fuck! I swear you guys just can't keep it in your pants can you? Are you pregnant to?" He swore.

"No! We use protection, Terra carries the gene to so we know we have to be extra careful." Ventus realized his mistake instantly.

Daddy meanwhile was standing behind Papa's chair waving his hands wildly miming himself zipping his mouth shut. Terra was giving my brother the death grip at my father's murderous look while Ventus started spluttering.

"For fucks sake! Ventus I told you not to tell your father! If he kills you it's not my fault." Daddy said shaking his head.

"Oops?" He laughed nervously before jumping up and running off with Papa not to far behind him.

Reno was rubbing his swollen belly while Rude was watching intently. Montiong him over Rude rubbed his Mate's belly. I loved watching them, my brother was happy and ever since Rude found out that they were having a baby he was excited.

Rude was happy, the once stoic man was smiling as he nuzzled Reno's growing belly. Riku came out a few minutes later holding a sleeping Soraka. He kissed my cheek and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I love you," He whispered.

"I love you to." I answered.

Papa was still chasing Ventus and Terra around, while Daddy made his way over to snuggle Soraka. We were a happy family, I knew Papa wasn't really mad at Terra and Ventus and everyone wished Rude and Reno the best of luck. They had a whole Pack that they could count on. We were all willing to help with the new arrival.

We were part of a Pack, we helped each other and we looked out for each other. As I looked around the room I realized Papa had stopped chasing Ventus and Terra. Instead he was with Daddy cooing over Soraka. Reno was sitting in Rude's lap and they either quietly talking or kissing. Ventus was nuzzled up close to Terra and Sabine was just coming home from Aqua's.

Riku wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in for a passionate kiss. We were happy, we had everything a home, a baby and more importantly we had each other. Life was good, but Pack life was even better.

 **A/N: Ok so I meant that they went to visit Axel's house but 2 months later they had the family meeting. Not it took them 2 months to get there. Sorry about that. Let me know what you think.**


	19. Epilogue

**A/N: Rawr! Royal Dragon here! This beast took forever! I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for the lack in updating. So enjoy this final chapter!**

 **Epilogue**

 **Reno's POV: 5 Years Later**

I had just finished my homework when I heard my warning call. Three barks in a row. Quickly I shut off my laptop and gathered my papers up. I didn't have time to sort out which piece went with which folder so I hurriedly stuffed them in. I laid them on my beside table and quickly stuffed my laptop in its bag when I heard two more barks.

I put the laptop bag on top of the bedside table when the door flew open. Grabbing my blanket I pulled it up around me as Salem came bursting through the bedroom.

"Mommy!" He cried launching himself on the bed. He landed at the foot just as Rude came jogging in.

"Hey baby! How was school?" I asked reaching my arms out.

He scrambled forward but was quickly pulled back. He squealed laughing as he tried to scramble forward again but was pulled back by his father. This went on for a while until he was laughing to hard to talk. Rude let him go as he crawled on the bed as Salem attempted to get in my lap.

"How much longer?" He asked rubbing my belly that was swollen.

"One more month. Do you remember what we're having?" I asked.

"Hmm,,, A girl?" He asked.

"Good job!" Rude said rubbing our sons head.

We had been trying for another child soon after Salem turned one. But it seemed like every time I got pregnant I miscarried. Rude and I were devastated so we decided to quit trying and focus on raising our son. It was soon after Salem's fifth birthday I found out I was pregnant again.

I was immediately put on bedrest and I dropped out of three of my classes. We had a few scares but so far so good. Rude leaned over and kissed my forehead rubbing my swollen belly. Crawling over Salem curled up in Rude's lap. With all the excitement over he promptly fell asleep.

I leaned over and laid my head on Rude's shoulder as he smiled and kissed my head.

"Has anyone ever told you, you look very sexy when you're pregnant?" Rude growled.

I chuckled and pulled him down for a passionate kiss. Salem shifted but never woke up as he fell on my leg. He had my hair but the rest of him Rude couldn't deny. Nor did he want to. Rude was the perfect father! When I miscarried the first child he held me when I cried. He was so strong through it all as I completely fell apart.

He took care of Salem for me and tried desperately to explain what happened. Salem was so little and confused, he stepped up when I fell apart. It didn't get easier when we lost the second one but Rude was there. He was always there and he would always be there.

When we first found out I was pregnant my parents offered to build us a house. It was custom when someone from the Pack Mated they were built a home to start them off. Rude surprised us all when he told them he had already built our home. It was away in the forest where we liked to roam. It was beautiful, a two story house with a wrap around porch. Upstairs we decorated Salem's room in green and yellow. Now that we were having a daughter we were decorating her room in blue and purple.

I just prayed that we could keep her. Rude stroked my cheek and I looked up to see him smiling.

"It's alright. She's going to be ok." He whispered and strangely this time I believed him.

We managed to scoot Salem in between us and together we snuggled up and took a nap.

 **Ven's POV**

I waited for Terra's class to end and text him to meet me out at the picnic tables. I laid out our lunch and patiently waited for my Mate to come. When he saw me he grinned and jogged over wrapping me in his strong arms.

"I love you! What'd you make for us today?" He asked.

"I made chicken, I happened to see him wandering around and he looked so good! I also have green beans and biscuits oh and potato salad!" I said.

"Best Mate ever." He said nuzzling my neck.

We didn't have any children, and we weren't planning on having them until Terra graduated. I was working with Marluxia and helping him with his gardening something I didn't realize I loved to do. Terra wanted to go to nursing school and it was taking up a lot of his time. I was proud of him though and I wanted him to succeed. After we ate lunch he kissed me goodbye before he was late to his next class.

I quickly gathered everything and threw the trash away before heading to my grandparents. After we had been kidnapped and then rescued Cloud had found out that he was pregnant. Everyone was ecstatic, especially Axel.

They'd end up having a baby girl. Terra and I babysat her when we could and she loved coming to see us. Everything was great, and life was turning out exactly the way we wanted it.

 **Sora's POV**

I finally graduated college and true to her word Namine hired me. Riku and I weren't trying for anymore children after Soraka but if it happened then that was ok. I watched Reno lose four children before he was finally able to carry his second child. It was heartbreaking. He would shut himself away, especially from his own Mate and child. But he was getting far he was eight months pregnant with his second child.

Riku had ultimately changed his major to become a jeweler and he was successful. We had just recently built a building behind our house so that Riku could work from home. Soraka loved her cousin Salem and he often slept over at our house when Rude and Reno needed a break. Soraka went over to their house just as much as Salem came over so it was an even trade.

I loved babysitting for Salem and Grandpa Cloud's little newborn. Sabine and Aqua had ultimately left the Pack to join Rude's. They desperately needed a healer and Zexion couldn't stay there forever. Once they had been fully trained they kissed us and hugged us goodbye. We had a party for them and the last I heard Sabine and Aqua were both interested two guys. They were planning to bring them to our Pack tomorrow for lunch so we could all officially meet.

They refused to Mate without making sure all the parents were met. We kept in touch, always calling and texting each other. Riku and I frequently sent her pictures of Raka and Salem and even though I knew she missed us and I was happy that she was doing what she loved best.

The door opened and I listened as Raka talked Riku's ear off. She was going on about her day at kindergarten and he was listening as intently as he could. When he rounded the corner he smiled at me and collapsed on the couch beside me.

Soraka was not deterred and so for the next thirty minutes she told us about her day. I loved it. I loved having my Mate next to me smiling as he bounced our little girl in his lap. I loved how she leaned over and kissed my cheek before scooting into my lap.

Riku pulled us into his arms as best he could before kissing Raka's cheek. Leaning in he kissed me softly, Raka was busy giggling and when he pulled back he started tickling her. She squealed and hopped off my lap before racing off with Riku and I not to far behind her.

 **A/N: So as for what happens next I'm revamping King of My Heart. I'm working on new stories and I'm thinking about also revamping some of my older stories. Especially Dreams of You. There was a lot I wanted to to do with it but never did. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this and I'll see you guys when I see you.**

 **xoxo Royal**


End file.
